Asuntos pendientes
by Arale Norimaki
Summary: Arya regresa al Norte después de años de aventuras en alta mar. Lo que iba a ser una visita sin importancia se acaba complicando... Lo siento, he tenido que volver a subir todo el fic porque no me dejaba subir el capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Las gaviotas revoloteaban y rodeaban el barco en busca de comida. Subían, bajaban, graznaban en busca de atención, esperando un mendrugo de pan o un trozo de pescado seco. A los marineros no les desagradaba tener la compañía de estos animales, excepto por lo mucho que defecaban en la cubierta con todo lo que conllevaba. Pero se podría considerar un mal menor, el avistamiento de gaviotas siempre era una buena señal.

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! - Gritó el vigía, encaramado al mástil más alto del barco

Los marineros corrieron a la proa para ver si lo que decía era cierto, exceptuando los imprescindibles que debían estar en sus puestos para que el barco no se desviase de su rumbo. Una vez confirmado, los marineros se abrazaron, gritaron de alegría y vitorearon por el fin de su viaje.

Arya comprobó a través de su catalejo lo que avistaba el vigía y sonrió. Sin duda, aquello era Puerto Blanco, hogar de la casa Manderly.

_ "Por fin estamos en casa..."_

Aun no había acabado su viaje, ya que le quedaba aun un buen camino a caballo hasta Invernalia, pero no pudo evitar sentir como la alegría le embargaba el corazón. Ese corazón que, durante sus oscuros años de rencor y venganza, pensó que no tenía y descubrió que era mentira. Siempre estuvo ahí, agazapado, escondido, sin llamar la atención, esperando pacientemente que estuviera en paz consigo misma para volver a salir y vivir de nuevo.

Se retiró de la cara los mechones sueltos de su cabello, aquellos que su trenza baja medio deshecha no podía recoger y los cuales danzaban al compás de la brisa, para después gritar las órdenes adecuadas al capitán y al contramaestre. Estos se pusieron a ello en seguida, el capitán manejando el timón para arribar al puerto diligentemente y atracarlo, y el contramaestre dando órdenes a los marineros para que estos cargaran las velas y prepararan el barco para cuando atracase.

La Carabela atracó sin problemas en el muelle del puerto exterior, prácticamente al lado de la Guarida del Lobo, una antigua fortaleza que había servido durante muchos años como defensa de aquellas tierras y que actualmente utilizaban los Manderly como prisión. Escuchó de fondo el ruido típico de un muelle, multitud de lenguas, marineros de todas partes y todas las mercancías que uno pudiese imaginar. Aspiró el aire del mar y del salitre, todo aquel barullo le encantaba, era algo de lo que nunca se cansaba. Por fin estaba en el Norte, en su hogar, y encima hacía un día soleado y esplendido ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señora?- Preguntó el contramaestre tras ella, mientras los marineros entraban y salían de barco para ponerlo a punto y cargar víveres por si tenían que volver a partir.

\- De momento quedaos aquí, toda la tripulación sigue reclutada.- Ordenó.- El cargamento que llevamos es muy valioso, así que es vuestra responsabilidad y la de toda la tripulación custodiarlo hasta que yo regrese. Una vez entregado, tendréis unas semanas de permiso hasta nueva orden.

\- Así se hará, mi señora.- Saludó el contramaestre para volver a sus quehaceres, pero de pronto volvió a girarse.- Ehm... perdonad que la moleste de nuevo. Quisiera hacerle una solicitud en nombre de la tripulación, si no es molestia.

Arya asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso para hablar.

\- Los marineros están cansados del viaje, y necesitan divertirse. Solicitaría permiso para, al menos, visitar los burdeles del muelle y que se diviertan. Después de tanto tiempo en el mar, si siguen en el barco podrían ponerse nerviosos y organizar un motín.

Se lo pensó un par de segundo. Por una parte, soltar a la tripulación podía ser contraproducente, al menos mientras estuviera en su poder el cargamento, pero por otra parte, lo que le indicaba el contramaestre era cierto. Aquellos hombres curtidos en el mar necesitaban un descanso después de tanto tiempo sin tocar tierra. Si los mantenía en cubierta en contra de su voluntad se podría montar un motín, matar a los oficiales y repartirse el cargamento, justo lo que ella no quería que pasase.

\- De acuerdo, tienen permiso para salir del barco, pero con tres condiciones. Uno, tiene que ser por turnos, el cargamento debe estar siempre custodiado. Dos, solo pueden ir al muelle exterior, tienen terminantemente prohibido salir al resto de la ciudad. Y tres, tendrán la obligación de volver al toque de queda que vos indiquéis y, sobre todo, tienen prohibido hablar sobre lo que hay dentro del barco. Si alguien se le escapa y sufrimos un robo o un ataque, me enteraré quien ha sido y lo ejecutaré el primero en cubierta a la vista de todos, después irán todos los demás. Y tenga por seguro que vos correréis la misma suerte por su responsabilidad en lo que suceda.

\- No sucederá, mi señora.- Respondió con convicción el contramaestre.- Me aseguraré personalmente y protegeré el cargamento del barco con mi vida, si es necesario.

\- No es necesario que de su vida, contramaestre.- Sonrió antes de desembarcar.- Solo quiero que lo que hay dentro del barco llegue íntegro a Invernalia, ese es nuestro objetivo.

Bajó del barco a través de una estrecha e inestable pasarela de madera, que a cualquier otra persona habría hecho perder el equilibrio, y que ella pisó sin problemas debido a la experiencia y a su agilidad. Pisó tierra firme y, por un momento paro de caminar, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. Esa era una de las cosas que no se había acabado de acostumbrar aun después de tanto tiempo navegando por el mar, el contraste entre el balanceo del barco y la rigidez de la tierra inamovible. Pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando, en un par de minutos el efecto pasaría.

Pensó en ir a una taberna a tomar una cerveza, y de paso preguntar a alguien de la zona donde estaban las caballerizas para ir a comprar un caballo. Por suerte, estas estaban cerca, así que decidió alquilar un caballo en vez de comprarlo, teniendo en cuenta que debía volver a navegar tarde o temprano, y un caballo en cubierta nunca era buena idea. Agarró un corcel negro, el más rápido de la caballeriza según su amo, y salió lo más rápidamente posible de puerto Blanco. Luego se acordó que, como una integrante de la casa Stark, debería haber pasado por Nueva Fortaleza a presentar sus saludos a Lord Manderly y toda su corte. Pensó que no habría sido mala idea, podría haber descansado por gentileza del "Lord Lamprea", enviado un cuervo a Invernalia y que viniera Sansa aquí, así a ella le ahorraba el viaje y un montón de quebraderos de cabeza.

Pero ante todo estaba mantener discreción con respecto al cargamento, y también estaba el riesgo de que Sansa rechazara su propuesta. Sabía con certeza absoluta que Sansa iría corriendo a Puerto Blanco en cuanto tuviera constancia de que había regresado, para verla y darle un abrazo. Pero en cuanto lo otro...dependería de lo valiente que fuese y si estaba dispuesta a asumir riesgos, eso significaría que tendría que explicarle todo con calma, y en Nueva Fortaleza sería imposible, ente agasajos, cenas y demás celebraciones. Además, tenía ganas de volver a su casa, y ejercer de miembro de noble cuna para ver a Lord Manderly le daba mucha pereza. Se enfadaría seguro, pero... bah, ya se le pasará. Si acaso que se encargue Sansa de calmarlo, a fin de cuentas es la Reina en el Norte por algo...

Y quién sabe, si al final Sansa consideraba una buena idea la proposición que iba a hacerle, verían a Lord Manderly muchas veces más...

-1-

\- Majestad, alguien solicita una entrevista con vos.

Sansa apartó la vista de los papeles, que sujetaba con la mano derecha, para mirar al soldado que la había interrumpido. Llevaba todo el día metida en su despacho, inspeccionando documentos. Estaba cansada de leer, y se alegró de que alguien fuera a verla, así rompía un poco la monotonía que le había deparado aquella jornada. Algunos días era bastante entretenido gobernar el Norte, ver los pueblos aledaños, hablar con sus gobernadores locales para ver cómo iban las cosas, controlar existencias y armas en el castillo, arreglar alguna disputa entre casas nobles... bueno, esos casos eran más bien estresantes, que de ahí a que se declarasen la guerra a veces había un paso y había tenido momentos de mucha tensión. Pero hoy estaba siendo un día soporífero y necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque fuera solo porque se le había perdido una cabra y necesitaba que se la encontrasen.

\- ¿Y quién me reclama, si puede saberse?- Preguntó al joven soldado.

El muchacho, titubeó, demostrando su poca experiencia.

\- Pues... no lo sé, majestad. Se me ha olvidado preguntarlo.

En otras circunstancias habría dado una reprimenda al soldado por su poca profesionalidad, pero en vez de eso sonrió ligeramente. Hoy no estaba de humor para ser el ogro de Invernalia, y el chico debería aprender la lección, después de haber quedado en evidencia frente a la reina. Se levantó de la silla, dando por concluida su jornada de inspección de documentos.

-Bien, llevad al invitado al Gran Salón, allí le atenderé personalmente.

El soldado saludó con una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó al fuego, intentando despejar su mente para lo que pudiera venir. Cuando venía alguien pidiendo por su favor podían ser dos cosas, o una tontería sin importancia, o un gran problema. Aunque los peores eran los que parecían tonterías y luego se torcía todo irremediablemente, de esos estaba ya muy curtida. Le rogó a los antiguos dioses que fuera una tontería rápida de solucionar, tenía ganas de acabar la entrevista, retirarse a sus aposentos, que le prepararan un baño caliente y relajarse. Suspiró con desgana, esperando despachar rápido aquella incidencia e irse pronto a descansar.

Se dirigió al Gran Salón, la sala de reuniones por excelencia de las casas norteñas, y donde se solían solucionar los problemas acaecidos entre estas. Se sentó en su trono, esperando la visita, pero este no venía, algo que la hizo suspirar de exasperación.

\- ¿No me habíais dicho que alguien me esperaba aquí?- Preguntó levemente irritada después de carraspear ligeramente, al soldado que la había avisado.

\- Así es señora, lo ordené personalmente.- Asintió ligeramente asustado el muchacho, sabiendo que estaba quedando como un incompetente.

\- Bien pues ¿A qué esperáis?, Buscad a nuestra visita y encontradlo.- Ordenó con autoridad.

El soldado se dispuso a salir a buscar la visita, cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz femenina en el pasillo, a punto de entrar al Gran Salón. Solo escucharla hizo que Sansa se sorprendiera y se le disipara el cansancio de golpe.

\- No es necesario que nadie me vaya a buscar, esta también es mi casa.

Y entonces apareció. Era ella, tres años mayor, pero sin ninguna duda inconfundible. Llevaba el pelo más largo, recogido en una trenza baja medio deshecha que dejaba caer a un lado del hombro izquierdo, y que no lograba recoger algunos mechones sueltos que rozaban su cara. Iba vestida con indumentaria masculina, aunque diferente, más ligera que la indumentaria típica norteña. En vez de portar el faldón de montura llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero ajustada, con cuello cerrado, un poco más larga que las que solían gastar, llegando esta hasta media cadera. Pantalones ajustados de cuero y botas, con su "aguja" y la daga de Meñique que Bram le regaló en el cinto.

Sansa se levantó y la observó detenidamente. Después sonrió.

\- Bienvenida a casa.

Y las dos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo.

-2-

\- Y dime. ¿Para qué has venido a Invernalia? No creo que sea solo por verme a mí.

Arya dejó de beber de su copa de vino y observó detenidamente a su hermana. Cuando la dejó en Desembarco del Rey ya apuntaba maneras, y ahora que la volvía a ver se confirmaban todas las predicciones. Sansa era una copia en joven de su madre, de Catelyn Tully. Tenía su mismo porte, su misma forma de expresarse, su pelo, sus ojos... por una parte se alegraba por ella, era una gran dama, una reina, digna hija de las casas Stark y Tully. Pero por otra parte, la observaba y sentía una punzada de dolor en su corazón. Siempre añoro a su madre después de muerta, y ver a su hermana en aquella posición la recordaba tanto que tenía sentimientos ambivalentes al respecto, y ahora no sabía cómo sentirse.

\- ¿Y si así fuera? Eres mi hermana, tenía ganas de verte.- Sonrió como una máscara.- Pero en realidad tengo varios motivos para venir aquí. Quería volver a casa, necesitaba saber que aun tengo mi hogar.

\- Es comprensible.- Respondió Sansa, inconsciente de lo que sentía su hermana en ese momento.- Llevas mucho tiempo fuera, uno necesita a veces saber quién es, y de donde viene.

\- Es verdad.- Dijo pensativamente, mientras daba un trago de vino y miraba un punto indeterminado, para después volver a mirarla.- Quiero quedarme unos días en Invernalia, pero este no es el motivo principal por el que estoy aquí.

\- Dime pues.- Inquirió Sansa, prestándole atención.

\- Verás, aun después de todo este tiempo fuera, aun navegando y conociendo incontables sitios, siempre he sido una Stark. Nací Stark, seré y moriré siendo una Stark, al igual que tú.

Sansa asintió con la cabeza, no estando más de acuerdo con lo que decía. Arya prosiguió.

\- En estos años de viaje he pensado mucho, largo y tendido, y he decidido que quiero dejar un legado para nuestra casa, algo que nuestros descendientes puedan utilizar llegado el caso, y de lo que se sientan orgullosos. Así que necesito de tu ayuda y aprobación para poder hacerlo.

Sansa frunció el ceño, mirándola interrogante.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Que... es lo que tenías pensado?

Arya la miró, solemne.

\- Quiero rearmar militarmente a la Casa Stark, debe convertirse en la casa más poderosa que haya existido en Poniente.

\- Arya, eso es muy loable. Yo también quiero que la casa Stark sea poderosa.- Respondió Sansa.- Pero ahora somos un reino independiente, lo que pase en Desembarco no nos incumbe para nada.

\- Con más motivo todavía.- Inquirió Arya, muy convencida de lo que decía.- Ahora todo está bien, estamos tranquilos, Bram es el rey de los seis reinos restantes y no hay amenazas. ¿Pero qué pasará dentro de treinta o cuarenta años? Ahora ya no podemos participar en el consejo para defender nuestros derechos ni elegir nuevo rey. ¿Y qué le ocurrirá a nuestro reino cuando Bram muera y el nuevo consejo elija a otro rey?¿Y si este considera que el norte debe volver a anexionarse al reino, por las buenas o por las malas?

Sansa se recostó en la silla de su despacho, pensativa. Lo que decía su hermana era una verdad incuestionable, punto por punto. Ella misma lo había pensado incontables veces y eso le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Su trabajo como Reina en el norte no solo era cuidar de su pueblo y protegerlo de invasiones externas, sino también de preveer cualquier conflicto futuro para que, quien tomara el trono, encontrara todas las facilidades posibles. Que en un futuro pudiera entrar como rey un nuevo Aegon Targaryen solo podía significar problemas para su casa y su pueblo.

\- Yo también lo he pensado muchas veces.- Confesó pensativa.- Ahora mismo tenemos un periodo de paz, pero esto es cíclico. Tarde o temprano volveremos a tener problemas.

-Por eso estoy aquí, porque hay que aprovechar este momento.- Respondió nuevamente Arya.- Mientras Bram esté vivo, el Norte y la casa Stark estarán tranquilos y a salvo, pero ya sabemos cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Sansa se inclinó hacía su hermana como si tuviera un resorte, abriendo los ojos con atención.

\- ¿Insinúas acaso que podrían matarlo?- Se alteró Sansa- ¿Que demonios sabes? Por favor, dime que es una broma de las tuyas.

\- No lo creo... de momento.- Dijo Arya misteriosamente.- La gente del consejo actual no lo harán, juraron lealtad a Bram y lo respetarán. Pero un rey SIEMPRE tiene enemigos... y a veces de quien no lo esperas.

\- Para eso está Brienne.- Sentenció Sansa de forma indiscutible- Es su trabajo, es la Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. Su misión es proteger al Rey de todos los peligros.

\- Y las dos sabemos que Brienne es muy competente.- Afirmó Arya, mientras tomaba otro trago de vino.- Pero debemos tener siempre en cuenta esa posibilidad.

\- De todos modos, ahora mismo no debemos preocuparnos de nuestra seguridad, ni la de Bram.- Sansa intentó quitar hierro al asunto.- Las aguas están calmadas, si empezamos a movernos, las otras casas lo sabrán y empezarán a hacer preguntas. A veces no es bueno remover el avispero.

\- ¿Y qué te preocupa más de todo esto, la vida de Bram o nuestra situación en Poniente?

Sansa notó como la miraba de una forma que sintió escalofríos.

\- ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?- Continuó Arya.- A fin de cuentas, eres la primera interesada en mantener a Bram en el poder

\- No me gusta que juegues al juego de los rostros conmigo.- Susurró Sansa categórica, mientras la miraba desafiante.- No es necesario que me interrogues, yo no soy tu enemiga.

\- Tampoco yo soy tu enemiga, Sansa.- Contestó su hermana con total tranquilidad, para después dejar la copa de vino en la mesa, levantarse de su asiento y apoyar sus manos en esta para inclinarse.- Te quiero, eres mi hermana y jamás haría algo que perjudicara a nuestra familia.

\- ¿Entonces a que ha venido esto?

\- Necesito saber que, llegado el momento, mantendrás a tu familia en primer lugar, por encima de todas las cosas.

Sansa entonces se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su hermana. Quería ver si la Sansa que había dejado en Desembarco del Rey seguía siendo la misma o si se había convertido en un Meñique con tetas, devorada por el juego del poder. No la culpaba por ello, era el pago por todos los errores que hizo en el pasado, y esos errores costaban mucho de resarcir.

\- Tienes mi palabra de honor.- Afirmó Sansa con total sinceridad, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirándola fijamente.- Puedes creerme, ya no soy aquella niña caprichosa y voluble de antaño. Cuando llegué a Invernalia para casarme con Ramsay Bolton me juré a mí misma que sería fiel a la casa Stark por encima de todo, y hasta el día de hoy puedo decir, con la mano en el corazón, que he cumplido mi juramento a rajatabla. Y te puedo garantizar que, si le llega a pasar algo a nuestro hermano, me aseguraré personalmente de atrapar a sus responsables, mandar desollarlos vivos y dar de comer a los perros con sus restos.

Arya sonrió ligeramente, complacida con la respuesta de su hermana, ya que sabía que había dicho la verdad. Se incorporó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos

\- No es necesario que te encargases de ello, yo lo haría personalmente, y encantada de hacerlos sufrir. Aunque primero haría picadillo a sus ejecutores y luego se los serviría en bandeja a los inductores, igual que hice con Walder Frey con sus hijos.

Sansa fue entonces quien sonrió, apoyando nuevamente su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Caray, aquello fue...realmente macabro.- Recordó aun sorprendida de que su hermana pequeña, la misma de la que se burlaba cuando eran niñas, fuera capaz de cometer semejante salvajada.

\- Poco sufrieron para lo que nos hicieron.- Respondió categórica la pequeña de los Stark.

Sansa carraspeó, para volver a centrarse en lo que estaban hablando. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a mirar el crepitar de la chimenea, y, de paso, echar leña, ya que la habitación se estaba enfriando.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas volver a rearmar nuestro ejército? ¿Tienes algún plan al respecto.

\- Por supuesto, si no, no habría venido.- Respondió.- Quiero que la casa Stark vuelva a dominar el mar. Tenemos que volver a montar una flota naval, una flota de guerra potente, entre doscientos y trescientos barcos de guerra, con personal cualificado, con barcos rápidos y resistentes, y bien equipados. Quiero que la gente tiemble cuando nombren a la flota de los Stark.

Sansa cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró, luego se giró para observarla.

\- Arya, creo que no hablas con propiedad.- Dijo preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque somos una casa... humilde, y eso es un decir. Si, somos una gran casa, con un apellido ilustre, antigua, con prestigio y ahora con verdadero poder... pero no tenemos dinero. Apenas puedo mantenerlo todo, casi no hay dinero para comprar hierro y cuero para hacer armas y escudos a nuestros soldados, el pueblo casi no puede darnos los impuestos correspondientes sin que a cambio desfallezcan de hambre. Nosotros no tenemos ingresos propios ni nada con lo que comerciar, no somos el Dominio o Roca Casterly. ¿Ves esos papeles?- Señaló con la mano abierta todos los papeles que había en el escritorio.- No paro de darle vueltas para que todo cuadre. ¿Cómo vamos a montar una flota naval digna si apenas llegamos a todo? ¿Sabes lo que vale construir los barcos y mantenerlos, lo que costaría el mantenimiento del personal?

Arya la dejó hablar, impertérrita, esperando sin prisas todas las objeciones que Sansa le puso.

\- ¿Y si yo te dijera que tengo la solución a todo lo que me objetas?

Sansa hizo una mueca interrogante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, que demonios estas tramando?- Preguntó ligeramente alarmada, presintiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que le tenía que decir.

\- Tranquila, no hablo de ningún saqueo, nosotros no somos como los Hijos del Hierro.- Trató de calmar a su hermana.- Solo confía en mí. Ven conmigo a Puerto Blanco y allí te lo enseñaré.

\- ¿A Puerto Blanco? ¿Y por qué no me lo dices ahora y nos ahorramos el viaje?- Volvió a preguntar, cada vez más intrigada.

\- Porque me gusta ser discreta.- Respondió misteriosamente.- Y nunca sabes quién puede estar escuchando. Mira, solo te pido que confíes por una vez en mí. Si realmente estás de acuerdo con volver a convertir la casa Stark en una casa verdaderamente poderosa y garantizar la seguridad del Norte, ven conmigo.

Sansa se lo pensó detenidamente. Era un riesgo, pero si Arya afirmaba tan segura de que tenía la solución bien podía valer la pena asumirlo. Sí era verdad que le tentaba mucho la idea, y a su difunto padre también. Hace años, Robb le contó que había oído a padre comentárselo a Ser Rodrick Cassel, cuando todo iba bien y eran una familia unida, antes de que lo ejecutaran en Desembarco del Rey. Los Stark hace mucho tiempo tuvieron una flota naviera muy buena, hasta que "Brandon el Navegante" decidió hacer lo mismo que su hermana Arya, solo que este jamás volvió. A causa de ello, su hijo, "Brandon el Incendiario" prendió fuego a toda la flota naval que poseían los Stark, debido al dolor que le produjo perder a su padre. Desde entonces los Stark jamás volvieron a tener una fuerza naval digna de su casa. Si pudieran tener una buena flota, Puerto Blanco estaría protegido, y a día de hoy los aranceles que cobraban los Manderly por operar en su puerto eran una fuente de ingresos importante para el Norte, algo que beneficiaba indirectamente a los Stark. No solo eso, sino que poseer una flota potente ahuyentaría a los piratas y los esclavistas, beneficiando el comercio por ser una ruta segura. Y, ya de paso, aumentaría su prestigio como casa, disuadiendo a otras de una posible invasión. Estaba claro, NECESITABAN esa flota.

Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Adelante, hagámoslo. Pero espero sinceramente que lo que me ofreces sea una solución factible, sino, lo único que haremos será perder el tiempo.

Al ver la respuesta afirmativa de su hermana, Arya sonrió.

\- Tranquila, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Llevaban un par de días a caballo, yendo más lentamente de lo que pensaban. El motivo era que llevaban, aparte de sus enseres, tres carros de carga vacios, más los soldados a caballo que, según Arya, debían custodiar algo "importante". En fin, desconocía cual "importante" podía ser aquel secreto, y aun quedaban unos cuantos días más hasta llegar a Puerto Blanco, tal vez una semana o semana y media. Nada más salir, ordenó que enviaran un cuervo en dirección a Nueva Fortaleza, para que los Manderly supieran de su visita. Seguramente estarían nerviosos, preparándolo todo para cuando llegaran, y ella esperaba estar pocos días allí, ya que solo sería una visita de cortesía. Tenía demasiado trabajo en Invernalia para estar entretenida en cenas y bailes en su honor.

Odiaba ir a caballo, siempre lo odió, y seguramente jamás se acostumbraría a la montura, aunque mejorara en la técnica y acabara no siendo tan pesado. De buena gana hubiera ido en un carromato de transporte, pero claro, ser la Reina en el Norte no permitía semejante debilidad. Ningún gran señor hubiera aceptado que su reina, alguien que debía dar ejemplo ante todo, montara en un carro como un niño, un viejo, un enfermo o un herido. En fin, aguantaría como fuese, no le quedaba otra opción.

Arya, sin embargo, montaba a caballo con un aplomo, una facilidad y una soltura tal, que parecía que el caballo estuviera fusionado con ella. No se le notaba ningún signo de fatiga y en esos momentos la envidió. Siempre fue mucho mejor jinete, cuando eran niñas se pasaba el día montada a caballo, primero a ponis de pequeña y después a caballo de más mayor, siempre sucia, con el pelo permanentemente enmarañado y oliendo a estiércol o algo peor. O eso o estaba en busca de aventuras con algún campesino a las afueras de Invernalia. Al igual que la difunta tía Lyanna, le encantaba montar tanto como ella lo odiaba, y, evidentemente, las cosas seguían igual.

La miró de reojo, y sonrió. Las dos habían cambiado mucho desde que eran unas niñas, quedaba muy poco de ellas, si es que quedaba algo. Ahora eran dos mujeres hechas y derechas, que habían afrontado su destino, cada una a su manera. Cuando era pequeña siempre deseó ser reina, lucir bonitos vestidos y que los bardos cantaran alabanzas en su honor. Ironías del destino, al final lo consiguió, pero de la manera que jamás hubiera imaginado. Volviendo hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, solo conformándose con ser un adorno o complemento a su esposo. Era un estúpido pajarillo, engreído y pusilánime, tan ignorante que prefería vivir en cautiverio que ser libre. Ahora había descubierto que ni todo el oro del mundo, ni todos los lujos habidos y por haber valían tanto como la libertad, porque esta no tenía precio.

_ "Que boba e ignorante era entonces... pero, por suerte, se puede rectificar si estás a tiempo"._

Y por suerte lo estuvo. Ahora era reina por derecho propio, dueña de su propio destino, respetada y querida por sus súbditos debido a sus propios méritos y su competencia como monarca. Sus padres jamás la hubieran imaginado así, siempre la educaron para ser una dama sumisa y complaciente con su esposo, ya que su destino era casarse y darle muchos hijos para que este estuviera contento. A veces se imaginaba qué pensarían si la viesen ahora. Su padre seguramente estaría orgulloso de ella, su madre... no sabía que pensar, a lo mejor se escandalizaría, pero quería pensar que también estaría orgullosa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sansa se giró para observar a su hermana, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Sí, claro... dime.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Jon?

Sansa asintió con la mirada.

\- Solo lo he visto una vez, hará dos años aproximadamente. Está bien, en paz consigo mismo. Ahora vive con los salvajes, al norte del muro, creo que lo han hecho su jefe. Lo llaman "Rey más allá del muro" o algo así...

Arya frunció el ceño, extrañada.

\- Como, ¿Ha vuelto a desertar de la guardia de la noche?

\- ¿Desertar? No... que va.- Respondió.- La guardia de la noche ya no existe, Bram decidió desmantelarla en cuanto comprobó cómo estaba el muro por la parte de Guardiaoriente del Mar.

\- Por donde entró el ejército del Rey de la Noche...

\- Correcto.- Afirmó Sansa.- Esa parte está completamente destruida, no había ninguna razón para mantener un ejército que custodiase la entrada con semejante boquete. Así que yo, Bram, y Jon nos reunimos, junto con Tormund, y acordamos que la Guardia de la Noche sería definitivamente desmantelada si, a cambio, los salvajes no incursionaban en tierras al sur del muro ni se dedicarían a saquear, ni robar. Hasta ahora han respetado ese pacto, así que de momento todo va bien. Y en cuanto al muro... quedará como una reliquia del pasado, un recuerdo de los malos tiempos que ha tenido que sobrellevar estas tierras.

\- Ya veo...- Arya sonrió ligeramente, con tristeza, mientras miraba un punto indeterminado en el horizonte.

Sansa pudo entrever que Arya echaba de menos a su hermano y que le hubiera gustado ir a verle. Que fuera en realidad su primo era lo de menos, siempre sería uno de ellos.

\- ¿Sabes?, me preguntó por ti, si tenía noticias tuyas.- Comentó Sansa al cabo de un rato en silencio.- Tuve que negárselo y eso le decepcionó. Pero Bram nos dijo que te había visto en una de sus visiones y que estabas bien.

\- ¿Aun tiene visiones?

\- Hace mucho que no le veo... pero por lo visto si.- Respondió nuevamente.- Ahora bien, como lo hace fuera de los muros de Invernalia no tengo ni idea. Supongo que cuando estuvo aquí pasó por el bosque de dioses y debió verte.

\- ¿Y cómo le va siendo Rey?

\- Pues... la verdad es que mejor de lo esperado. Desde que está en el poder ha habido un largo periodo de paz, las arcas están saneadas, el pueblo tiene buena salud, las necesidades básicas cubiertas y no pasa hambre. De momento los señores de las grandes casas le son leales, hay algunas fricciones menores entre ellos, pero nada preocupante.

\- ¿Fricciones? eso nunca suena bien.- Afirmó Arya pensativa.

\- Pero Bram lo está gestionando todo muy bien, y tiene a Tyrion y a Ser Davos, que le están aconsejando muy acertadamente. Están haciendo un gran trabajo, y más todavía teniendo que tratar con los dornienses, con el carácter que tienen...

\- O sea, que son ellos los que generan conflictos.

\- Por lo visto, si. Han tenido ciertas... "disputas" con el Dominio, y también con Bastión de Tormentas. Según me contó Bram, Lord Gendry Baratheon se presentó muy enfadado en Desembarco del Rey por este tema, así que Bran tuvo que convocar la príncipe de Dorne y negociar un tratado de paz. A partir de ahí no sé mucho más, pero si no me han llegado noticias es porque no ha pasado a mayores.

_ "Gendry..."_

Arya sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar su nombre. La última vez que lo vio fue en el Gran Consejo, cuando eligieron a Bram como rey. Ni siquiera la miró, tampoco le dirigió la palabra, y era comprensible su reacción. Que le rechacen a uno una propuesta de matrimonio en el día más feliz de su vida no era algo fácil de asumir, aun podía ver como su rostro se desencajaba mientras le explicaba por qué no podía ser su esposa. Ella esperaba que siguiera siendo su amigo, pero no lo presionó, porque entendió que necesitaba tiempo para superarlo.

_ "¿Como estará? supongo que se habrá casado, y tendrá hijos..."_

Esperaba sinceramente que hubiera rehecho su vida y fuera feliz. Alguna vez pensó en él mientras estaba navegando, pensó en como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Seguramente hubiera sido la señora de Bastión de Tormentas, a lo mejor tendría hijos, con un hombre a su lado que sabía que la amaba y que hubiera dado su vida por hacerla dichosa. Pero luego se daba cuenta que aquella no era su vida y hubiera sido muy infeliz. Jamás fue una dama, no estaba hecha para ser alguien que se dedicase a hacer recepciones y parir hijos. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta y se sentía orgullosa de no haberse fallado a sí misma.

En la vida se hubiera imaginado que iría a Invernalia, bajo el amparo de Jon y Daenerys Targaryen para luchar contra el ejército del Rey de la noche, ya que lo daba por muerto o, con un poco de suerte, en Desembarco del Rey trabajando de herrero. Ella había bajado a Wintertown ese día para ver llegar a Jon, y cuando lo vio en la comitiva se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo se congratuló. Sintió alegría de ver a su amigo, de ver que estaba bien, y se sorprendió gratamente de su aspecto. Ya no era un muchacho, ahora era un hombre completo, más maduro, más fuerte, y desde luego, saltaba a la vista que estaba mucho más bueno que cuando lo vio por última vez. Definitivamente era su tipo de hombre, y sintió algo que no debería haber sentido. Luego se enteró que estaba en las fraguas, haciendo armas de Vidriagón para el ejército, y fue a verle porque quería que le hiciera un arma personalizada para aquella batalla. Allí se encontró con otra persona que no esperaba ver viva, al Perro. También lo vio en la comitiva, dejándola sin palabras, porque hubiera jurado que lo dejó agonizante en aquel valle, pero contra todo pronóstico sobrevivió. Estaba como siempre, amargado perdido, escupiéndole palabras a Gendry como si este fuera idiota, así que le paró los pies rápido y se fue. Ya tendría una charla con él, pero más tarde.

Cuando estuvo a solas con él, se dio cuenta que la miraba de arriba abajo, con discreción, pero la miraba con intensidad, dando el visto bueno con lo que veía. Debería darle igual lo que pensase de ella, pero contra su razón, le agradó que le gustase lo que veía.

_ "Le gusto. Quiere disimularlo, pero le gusto..."_

Y ella no lo podía obviar aunque lo quisiera, pero también le atraía... y mucho. No podía evitar verlo fascinada mientras trabajaba en la fragua a pleno rendimiento. Solo portaba una sucia camisa arremangada en los hombros para que no se prendiera de fuego, mientras aporreaba con el martillo una espada candente. Podía verle los músculos marcados de sus antebrazos protegidos de cuero, sus fuertes manos y sus pectorales a través de su camisa entreabierta perlados de sudor, y un día, mientras lo veía trabajar, pensó en cómo sería tocar esos músculos tan duros y fuertes con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación extraña. Se sintió mal, no debía tener aquellos pensamientos. Ella era una asesina sin rostro, no debería tener corazón, ni sentimientos, ni deseos que no le ordenase El Que Tiene Muchos Rostros. Además, Gendry era ante todo su amigo, y uno no debería sentir algo así por un amigo.

Pero a veces pasan cosas que la razón no entiende, y contra su deber y razón se encontraba cada vez yendo más a menudo a la Fragua para verle trabajar. Un día la pilló observándole, y cuando le preguntó que qué hacía ahí, mirándole, aprovechó para preguntarle por su arma. Le respondió que aun no la tenía, que cuando acabase un encargo para hacer hachas de Vidragón se pondría a ello. Decidió burlarse de él, cogiendo una de aquellas hachas, y le reto a que le hiciera algo más fuerte que aquello. De pronto le arrancó el arma de las manos y la clavó con fuerza en un tocón, argumentando que lo que construía era bien fuerte. Le sorprendió el gesto y, como siempre cada vez que lo veía hacer una demostración de fuerza, le excitó. Pero desechó aquellas sensaciones en seguida, estaba pensando en tonterías y no debía hacerlo. Tenían al ejército de muertos casi encima, les faltaba tiempo para organizarse, y para empeorar las cosas, el arma que necesitaba para enfrentarse a ellos aun estaba sin hacer. Decidió meterle prisa, pero antes le preguntó cómo eran los muertos, necesitaba información a como diera lugar. Gendry fue muy vago al respecto, dijo que eran la muerte, así, sin más. Aquello, en vez de asustarla, al alentó más a querer luchar, estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con la muerte como para asustarse tanto como lo estaba Gendry. Luego, en la batalla, se percató que Gendry se había quedado corto, muy corto a la hora de explicar que aquello era la muerte.

Y al final... pues pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ni ella lo planificó ni él tampoco, simplemente se dieron las circunstancias adecuadas para que aquello sucediera. Estaba tirando flechas al blanco, practicando su puntería para la guerra que se avecinaba. Acababa de tener una conversación con El Perro y Beric Dondarrion, mientras bebían un pellejo lleno de licor. Empezaron a hablar de tonterías y decidió que no quería vivir sus últimas horas aguantando a dos viejos estúpidos y miserables y, ante otra falta de perspectiva, se fue a practicar a un lugar tranquilo, a las bodegas de Invernalia. De pronto apareció portando su arma, una lanza desmontable con doble punta de Vidriagon. Reconoció que había hecho un gran trabajo, era ligera y manejable. Si se hubiera callado y marchado nada de aquello hubiera sucedido, pero se puso a hablar de la últimas vez que se vieron, cuando le pidió ir con ella a Invernalia. Entonces se acordó, la mujer roja se lo había llevado por alguna razón y quiso saberlo. De repente, le soltó la gran noticia.

\- Soy bastardo de Robert Baratheon.

Ni en un millón de años lo hubiera imaginado. A ver, era alto y fuerte, moreno de ojos azules al igual que todos los Baratheon ¿Pero qué posibilidades había de que hubiera sido un bastardo del difunto rey? Se acordó de cuando salieron corriendo de Desembarco del Rey bajo la protección de Yoren. El iba al muro, al igual que los otros, y ella volvía a su casa, disfrazada como un chico para pasar desapercibida. Estaban acampados cuando vieron como se acercaban los capas doradas, buscando a Gendry. El también tenía un secreto, aunque no supiera siquiera cual era, y se libró por los pelos de ser ejecutado, gracias a la intervención de Yoren, el cual también se percató que este tenía un secreto, aunque también lo desconocía.

Gendry le dijo que la mujer roja lo desnudo, lo ato y lo llenó de sanguijuelas para extraerle la sangre, ya que la necesitaba para hacer un conjuro, y eso le llamó la atención.

_ "¿Pero como lo hizo esa mujer para desnudar y atar a un hombre que era el doble de fuerte y le sacaba una cabeza?"_

Pues estaba claro que seduciéndolo, así que le preguntó si había estado antes con alguna otra mujer. Se hubiera reído en su cara al ver la expresión que puso, lo pilló completamente desprevenido, y más nervioso se puso cuando empezó a interrogarle sobre su vida sexual. Al principio era solo curiosidad, pero una idea empezó a barruntarle por la cabeza. Estaban solos, nadie les interrumpiría, seguramente morirían en la guerra y a ella no le importaba morir, estaba mentalizada a ello. Pero mientras que Gendry ya había estado con otras mujeres, ella no había estado nunca con un hombre, no sabía lo que era, y seguramente moriría en la batalla sin saberlo. Joder, no quería morir virgen, tenía enfrente y disponible al único hombre con el que quería dejar de serlo, así que no dejó pasar por alto la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Se lo propuso, y por la cara que puso, aquella proposición lo dejó completamente descolocado. Podía haberse marchado, podía haberle dicho que no, que lo le interesaba, pero vio claramente que también lo deseaba, aunque no supiera expresarlo con palabras. Así que se lanzó a por él...y pasó.

¿Fue lo que se esperaba?... uhm... bueno...más o menos. ¿Disfrutó? si, la verdad es que lo hizo, menos de lo que había pensado, pero estuvo bien. Después de acabar, pensó que tampoco era para tanto, pero luego los años, y unas cuantas experiencias más le demostraron que el sexo era como un entrenamiento, había que practicar, con ensayo y error, para alcanzar la perfección. Y la perfección la consiguió la primera vez que tuvo un orgasmo con un mercenario Pentoshi, que resultó ser una fiera en la cama. Un buen amante que tuvo dos meses a su lado, hasta que le cortaron la cabeza en una batalla. Después de aquello, no esperaba menos de sus amantes, de los cuales se había vuelto muy selectiva.

Pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, no inmediatamente, sino más adelante. Gendry con ella se lo pasó genial, tanto que se quedó dormido nada más acabar, pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada con lo que les venía encima como para echar una cabezada. Jon, en la reunión para planificar la estrategia antes de la batalla, había dicho que aquel ejército de muertos era como el fin del mundo, por donde pasaban ellos la vida dejaba de existir. Tal vez había llegado realmente su momento de reunirse con El Que Tiene Muchos Rostros, ya que hasta ahora había esquivado la muerte en multitud de ocasiones. Syrio siempre le decía que había que decirle "no" al dios de la muerte, pero tal vez... llegada la situación, no podría decírselo.

Y de repente sonaron los cuernos de guerra, empezando la batalla.

Tuvieron que vestirse corriendo y ya no volvió a verle hasta el momento del funeral por los caídos. Luego hicieron una celebración en su honor por haber matado al Rey de la Noche, a la que ni siquiera asistió. Odiaba aquellos festejos y celebraciones, así que se fue a hacer tiro con arco en las bodegas, el único sitio donde la dejaban tranquila.

Apareció de repente, eufórico como un niño al que le habían dado un regalo. Le dijo que Daenerys Targaryen lo había legitimado, ahora era el señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Por una parte se alegró por él, sinceramente se lo merecía, pero por otra se sintió triste, porque si hubo alguna minúscula posibilidad, algún pequeño resquicio de esperanza entre ellos, acababa de esfumarse por completo.

Pobre, estaba tan contento... y ella no sabía que decirle, excepto una tímida felicitación. De pronto la agarró de los brazos y la beso, pillándola desprevenida, y entonces pasó el desastre. Le confesó que era preciosa, que la amaba y que nada valía si no estaba a su lado, se arrodilló y le ofreció todo lo que tenía, rogándole que fuera su esposa.

Se sintió fatal, y ahí fue cuando se arrepintió de haberse acostado con él, porque le había dado falsas esperanzas. No calibró lo que sería para él, y ese fue su error. Se arrodilló frente a él y le besó, sabiendo que aquella era su despedida. Pudo ver como su corazón se rompía en pedazos cuando le respondió que no podía ser su esposa, dejándolo devastado. Esa imagen la persiguió durante mucho tiempo, porque su intención jamás fue hacerle daño. Pero él debía seguir su camino, y ella el suyo, así estaba predestinado y era como tenía que ser.

Ahora lo más importante para ella era recuperar el prestigio militar de la casa Stark. Tenía a Sansa de su parte, Jon aquí no pintaba nada y Bram no pondría objeciones. Eso era lo más importante ahora, y era lo único que debía tener en su pensamiento.

-1-

Sansa miró el barco atracado en el muelle, el único que pertenecía a la casa Stark y que había utilizado su hermana hasta hacía poco. En realidad lo miraba como si fuera una broma de mal gusto.

\- Bien... tenemos un barco. Algo es algo, pero con esto no tenemos ni para empezar.- Sugirió con ironía.

\- Lo valioso no es el barco en sí, sino lo que hay en el interior.- Respondió Arya con tranquilidad, controlando completamente la situación. - Ven conmigo.

Arya empezó a subir la pasarela con total seguridad, no así su hermana, poco acostumbrada a este tipo de obstáculos. Intentando no perder el equilibrio, consiguió subir a cubierta y sintió el balanceo del barco. Ella era propensa a marearse, las veces que había ido en un barco había acabo vomitando, y hoy parecía que no iba a ser la excepción.

\- Más vale que te des prisa, o tus marineros tendrán que limpiar mi desayuno.- Indicó, tapándose disimuladamente la boca para evitar las arcadas que empezaban a despuntar.

Arya se quitó uno de los guantes, chasqueó los dedos, y dos marineros trajeron un cofre muy exótico. El cofre en sí era una preciosidad, estaba completamente lacado de color rojo y negro, con unas filigranas muy curiosas que jamás había visto en ningún libro de la biblioteca de Invernalia, tal vez en la Ciudadela de Antigua hubiera algo de información. Pero cuando su hermana lo mando abrir, se quedó fascinada con lo que había dentro y, por supuesto, el mareo se le pasó de golpe. Había un montón de oro, piedras preciosas, joyas... se acercó y se puso de rodillas para observarlo mejor, cogió un puñado de monedas y las dejó caer de nuevo al cofre. Pero la fascinación que tuvo al ver el oro se convirtió en decepción.

\- Este cofre es increíble, aquí hay una fortuna.- Dijo sin poder quitar la mirada a aquellas riquezas.- Pero... no sé si habrá suficiente para hacer lo que propones.

\- ¿Esto?- Preguntó Arya con sorna.- Tranquila, esto solo es el aperitivo. Lo interesante está abajo.

Arya empezó a bajar por las escaleras bajo cubierta y la siguió. En seguida paró frente a una puerta, la cual tenía tres cerrojos.

\- La seguridad ante todo.- Comentó mientras abría los cerrojos uno a uno.

Una vez abierta la puerta, proseguían otras escaleras. Antes de entrar, Arya le dijo a todo el mundo que se quedaran ahí, y solo bajaron ellas dos. Sansa se percató de que habían bajado al almacén del barco, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino que, cuando vio la carga, se llevó tal sorpresa que se quedó sin respiración.

El almacén estaba lleno de oro, joyas y piedras preciosas. Antaño venía todo bien guardado en multitud de cofres apilados, igual de bonitos que el que había visto en cubierta, pero debido al viaje, muchos de ellos se habían abierto y habían desparramado su contenido, sobre todo los que estaban más altos. Había... montones, puede que 500 o 700 cofres con el mismo contenido, tal vez más. Sansa avanzó por el almacén, observando completamente alelada, con la boca abierta de asombro y con los ojos de par en par, intentando controlarse porque estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Calculó a ojo el valor de la carga, dándose cuenta que sería incalculable.

\- Por todos los dioses antiguos y nuevos...- Susurró cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.- Esto lo cambia todo...

\- ¿Ahora crees que habrá suficiente?- Preguntó Arya con sorna.

No pudo evitar mirarla sorprendida.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

\- Bueno...- Arya se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzo de brazos.- Digamos que le hice un gran favor a una persona muy importante, y este es el pago por mis servicios.

\- Vaya...- Contestó Sansa, mirando de nuevo la carga y aun no saliendo de su asombro.- Pues tuvo que ser un favor importantísimo.

\- En realidad esta carga no la consideraban tan importante, tienen tanto que lo gastan como si fueran baratijas. Simplemente me dijo que, como pago, me llevase todo lo que yo quisiera, así que aproveché y llené todo el almacén de oro. Aun se quedó agradecido, me dijo que me llevaba poco, teniendo en cuenta lo que hice por él y por su reino.

Mientras su hermana explicaba cómo había conseguido tamaña fortuna, Sansa tuvo ganas de llorar de alegría. Con semejante capital podían rearmar una flota que haría palidecer de envidia a los Hijos del hierro y al Dominio juntos, y un ejército que haría sombra a cualquier otro que existiera en Poniente. Pero debía ser cauta y responsable, si manejaba bien el dinero y con prudencia, podría cambiar el rumbo de la casa Stark para siempre.

\- Bien, debemos irnos.- Su hermana interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras se recolocaba nuevamente.- Supongo que querrás ir a Nueva Fortaleza a presentar tus saludos a los Manderly.

Maldita sea... se había quedado tan anonadada con lo que había visto que se le había olvidado que debían pasar por allí. Su hermana había insistido tanto en ir directamente al barco que se habían saltado un acto protocolario, y ahora había que ir allí a arreglar el entuerto. Entonces se percató de una cosa que no le estaba gustando nada. Algo que había hecho su hermana y que resultaría en un conflicto diplomático en cuanto pisaran un pie en Nueva Fortaleza.

\- Una pregunta, Arya, ahora que me acuerdo. Cuando atracaste el barco... ¿Fuiste a presentar tus saludos a Lord Manderly antes de ir a Invernalia?

Arya resopló, confirmando sus peores predicciones.

\- ¿Pero tú te crees que yo puedo perder el tiempo en esas cosas? Encárgate tú, que para eso eres la Guardiana en el Norte y Señora de Invernalia.

Sansa se tapó la cara con la mano mientras su hermana hablaba, exasperada y preocupada, frotándose después el entrecejo con la yema de sus dedos mientras musitaba a los dioses. A veces mataría a su hermana con esa falta de tacto y diplomacia que tenía, de hecho lo que quería era agarrarle el cuello y apretárselo. Por su culpa tendría que presentarse frente a Wyman Manderly a presentar sus disculpas, y Lord Manderly no era alguien que olvidara fácilmente una ofensa.

\- Claro, como que es tan fácil. Llego allí como si no hubiera pasado nada, me presento ante un Lord de casi doscientos quilos de peso que estará echando humo por las orejas, le explico una excusa tonta y todos felices ¿Verdad?. Como no vas a ser tú quien tenga que inventarse algo para tranquilizarle...- Respondió enfadada mientras agitaba los brazos.- Parece mentira que no tengas ni un ápice de tacto. Lo sabías desde un principio, es lo más básico de protocolo, fue de las primeras cosas que nos enseño la Septa Mordane.

\- Y la septa Mordane ya sabía que no iba a hacerle caso.- Contestó Arya con una mezcla de altanería e indiferencia.- Mira, tenía que hablar contigo a solas primero, no me podía arriesgar a tener semejante botín en el barco durante mucho tiempo con tantos ojos y oídos cerca.

\- Los Manderly nos son leales, son gente de honor.- Replicó Sansa con convicción.- Jamás se apropiarían de algo que no es suyo.

\- No es de los Manderly de quien no me fio.- Contestó.- Se te olvida que hay casas menores pululando por los muelles y el castillo, criados, soldados... ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si llega a correr la voz en Puerto Blanco sobre semejante botín? Cuanta menos gente lo supiera mejor, a mis marineros los tenía amenazados de muerte si se atrevían a decir algo fuera del barco, y eso que los conozco a todos de años.

Sansa suspiró de frustración. Para ella no era ninguna excusa que se hubiera saltado algo así porque a ella le convenía, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y había que enmendarlo.

\- Bien Arya, dejémoslo estar.- Zanjó la discusión, frustrada por el carácter de su hermana pequeña.- Vamos a Nueva Fortaleza a arreglar todo este entuerto.

\- Tienes razón.- Afirmó su hermana, mientras subía las escalera para salir del almacén.- Tienes que ir a desplegar tu encanto. Además, cuando le digas que sus dominios albergarán la mayor flota militar de Poniente verás cómo se le cambia la cara.

_ "Eso espero yo..."_

Pero Sansa no las tenía todas consigo. Era posible apaciguar a Lord Manderly con semejante recompensa, pero... ¿Y la corte? ¿Y el hijo y las nietas del Lord? Su esperanza era que a estos les entusiasmara tanto la idea que el feo que había hecho su hermana quedara eclipsado. En fin, tendría que sacar sus artes de diplomacia para arreglar aquello, pero en el fondo pensó que, con semejante noticia, debería ser más fácil de lo que a priori pensaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando llegaron, las hicieron pasar inmediatamente a La Corte del Tritón, el Gran Salón de Nueva Fortaleza, ya que les habían avisado de su llegada a Puerto Blanco y donde era evidente que las estaban esperando. Allí se encontraron con el Lord sentado en su trono, tan grande él que el mismo trono parecía engullido por este. A su lado izquierdo Lord Wylis Manderly, con su esposa, Lady Leona Woodfield, y a su derecha sus nietas, Lady Wylla y Lady Wynafryd Manderly.

Como esperaba Sansa, había malas caras por todas partes. Lord Manderly, después de los saludos protocolarios, les transmitió su decepción por que una de las integrantes de la casa Stark no se hubiera dignado a presentar sus saludos nada más atracar en Puerto Blanco. De hecho, se sentían insultados por su acto, y, por supuesto, esperaban una explicación y una disculpa de su parte. Observó de reojo como Arya estaba de lo más tranquila, como si aquello no fuera con ella.

_ "Pero se va a enterar, vaya si se va a enterar. De esta no va a librarse tan fácilmente." _

Le dio un codazo que la pilló desprevenida, esta la miró con disimulo, sorprendida, así que le hizo un gesto autoritario con la mirada que dejaba bien a las claras que debía hablar. Arya la miró nuevamente como si quisiera destriparla, pero no se amedrentó. De lo demás se encargaría ella, pero Arya debería enmendar el lio que había provocado. Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción, Arya se adelantó un par de pasos, y habló.

\- Le ofrezco mis humildes disculpas en nombre de la casa Stark, Lord La... Manderly. - carraspeó al ver el fallo que iba a hacer, y tragó saliva al enmendarlo. - A vos, a vuestra familia y a todo el pueblo de Puerto Blanco y aledaños.

Sansa mantuvo la cara incorruptible, pero su corazón dio un vuelco y dentro de su capa, sus manos enguantadas hicieron el gesto de querer atrapar el cuello de Arya y estrangulárselo al ver semejante metedura de pata. Suerte que lo enmendó en seguida, porque si no aquello se avecinaba al desastre.

\- Pero no era mi intención cometer semejante falta de respeto hacia su casa a propósito. Debía volver a Invernalia lo antes posible para hablar con mi hermana de un asunto importante, e iba con tanta prisa que no pude presentar mis saludos. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Una vez presentada la disculpa, Sansa recuperó de nuevo la respiración, suspirando ligeramente. Se fiaba más de su hermana para que comandara sus ejércitos que para cualquier formalidad protocolaria, pero había salido relativamente indemne de esta.

Lord Manderly miró fijamente a las chicas durante unos cinco segundos, haciendo que estas se pusieran nerviosas, pero de pronto comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Su hijo, su nuera y sus nietas lo siguieron, y después el resto de la corte. Las dos hermanas se miraron, sin saber muy bien que debían hacer.

\- No se preocupen, mis señoras.- Contestó Lord Manderly con tono jovial.- Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera, así que el asunto queda zanjado.

Las dos suspiraron de alivio, y solo entonces Sansa pudo sonreír.

\- Pero contadme, majestad. ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra valiosa visita?- Prosiguió Lord Manderly como si no hubiera pasado nada.- Porque es evidente que han vuelto por alguna razón.

Entonces, Sansa se adelantó y tomó el mando de la situación.

\- Bien, pues como mi buena hermana ha dicho, teníamos un asunto importante del que conversar previamente, y es algo que os concierne directamente a vos, vuestra casa y Puerto Blanco.

El orondo Manderly se recostó en su asiento, prestando atención.

\- El caso es que he decidido, bajo el consejo de mi hermana, volver a construir la antigua flota militar de la casa Stark, y hemos decidido que se situará aquí, en Puerto Blanco.

Lord Manderly pareció sorprendido con la noticia, tanto que se quedó inmóvil un par de segundo. Después se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que este crujiera al soltar tanto peso. Bajó los tres escalones y se dispuso frente a Sansa. A simple vista parecía que estuviese enfadado, pero cuando le observó los ojos vio que, en realidad, lo que estaba era emocionado.

\- Majestad...- Dijo con una voz tenuemente temblorosa, para arrodillarse ante ella, costándole un gran esfuerzo debido a su tamaño.- Será un grandísimo honor que la casa Manderly acoja en su puerto a la flota militar de la casa Stark.

\- Me alegra oír eso.- Respondió Sansa protocolariamente.- Una justa recompensa por una inquebrantable lealtad.

Entonces, el hijo de Lord Manderly se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló en su dirección, así hicieron su esposa y sus hijas. Y de pronto, toda la corte de los Manderly se arrodillaron ante ellas, demostrando así su lealtad incondicional hacía la casa Stark.

-1-

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, tuvieron una reunión en la sala de Juntas. Lord Manderly deseaba el día anterior hacer una cena en honor de sus invitadas para celebrar tan estupenda noticia, pero Sansa lo convenció de aplazarlo para otro día, ya que tenía poco tiempo para hacer la visita y debía volver a Invernalia lo antes posible. Lord Wyman y Lord Wyllis por parte de los Manderly, y las dos hermanas por parte de la casa Stark presidían la reunión frente a una mesa rectangular, donde había un mapa de grandes proporciones de Puerto Blanco y la desembocadura de Cuchillo Blanco. Con ellos había un arquitecto, un contable y el maestre Theomore Lannister, a los cuales Lord Manderly había hecho llamar de urgencia en cuanto tuvo constancia del proyecto que se les venía encima.

La obra resultó ser de más envergadura de la que esperaban. Donde hacía años estaba situada la antigua flota militar ahora formaba parte del actual puerto mercantil, por lo que su antigua ubicación resultaba inviable. La flota, los amarres, el puerto militar, las dársenas, los astilleros y las casas de la tripulación y de los oficiales, así como los servicios mínimos debían quedarse casi en las afueras de Puerto Blanco. Pero por suerte aun seguía siendo parte del puerto, por lo que técnicamente construirían un anexo en vez de un puerto desde cero. Tras varias negociaciones, se acordó que los Stark pagarían íntegros los costes de construcción de los barcos de guerra, así como su mantenimiento, la construcción y el mantenimiento de las dársenas y astilleros, y los sueldos de la tripulación y oficiales de cubierta. La construcción del anexo al puerto y las casas de la tripulación y oficiales serían al cincuenta por ciento cada casa, y la construcción y provisión de servicios, como asfaltado, fuentes, mercados y demás correría íntegro a cuenta de los Manderly.

Dicho eso, el arquitecto y el contable procedieron a despedirse para preparar planos de construcción y presupuestos para tan tamaña obra, quedándose solamente los cuatro miembros de las casas nobles y el maestre.

-Bien, ha sido una reunión de lo más provechosa.- Comentó satisfecho Lord Manderly, viendo que ya empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

\- De todos modos caballeros, antes de acabar con la reunión tenemos que discutir de un último asunto que me preocupa.- Cuestionó Sansa, mirando fijamente el mapa.- Nuestros planes son construir entre doscientos y trescientos barcos de guerra completamente equipados. - Miró al Maestre.- Maestre Theomore ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda un astillero en construir un barco de guerra?

El maestre se lo pensó un par de segundos.

\- No tengo los datos precisos, he de decir que tendría que estudiarlos, pero... tomando de media los tiempos de construcción de los astilleros ponientíes...más o menos un año de media por barco, tal vez dos.

Un suspiro de exasperación recorrió la sala.

\- Muy lentos- Murmuró Lord Wyllis.- Para cuando tengamos la flota serán nuestros bisnietos quienes puedan disfrutarla.

\- Hijo, eso no debería preocuparnos.- Inquirió preocupado Lord Wyman.- Lo que me preocupa es que no nos arruinemos abarcando algo tan grande, cuanto más tiempo tardemos en construir los buques, más caros saldrán. Si no gestionamos bien los costes de producción, esto se conducirá al desastre.

\- ¿Y cuanto dinero se necesita para construirlos?- Preguntó Arya.

\- ¿Cada uno? mmmm...- Siguió pensando el Maestre.- Incluyendo materiales y sueldos del personal para su fabricación... No creo que baje de los cincuenta mil dragones de oro cada uno. Sin contar los extras, claro está...

Las hermanas se miraron.

\- Y eso calculando que hay que hacer unos doscientos o trescientos...- Murmuró Sansa preocupada.

\- Eso no puede ser.- Sentenció Lord Manderly con firmeza.- No podemos hacer semejante dispendio. Disculpadme, majestad.- Se dirigió a Lady Sansa.- Sé que la casa Stark asumirá los gastos de los buques, pero si vuestra casa se arruina será una catástrofe para todo el Norte.

Sansa asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que Lord Lamprea tenía razón.

\- ¿Cuánto dinero hay disponible? -Preguntó a Arya.

\- Mañana a primera hora te lo confirmo. He quedado más tarde con el contable para hacer un inventario y recabar de cuanto capital disponemos.

\- Bien, esperaremos ese dato para saber a qué atenernos.- Informó Sansa.- De todos modos, tenemos que pensar algún modo de abaratar costes y de agilizar la técnica de construcción. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de disponer de un buque cada dos años.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los seis reinos se pondrían nerviosos en cuanto sepan de este proyecto.- Afirmó el maestre.- Al ser este un reino independiente, no está supeditado a Bram el Tullido. Y aun siendo el rey de los seis reinos vuestro hermano, las demás casas pedirán explicaciones, si alguna se pusiera más nerviosa de lo normal nos arriesgamos a un sabotaje, o incluso a una invasión para destruir el puerto en construcción.

\- Eso no pasará, maestre.- Defendió Sansa a su hermano.- Bram jamás lo consentiría.

\- Igualmente yo no descartaría esa posibilidad.- Afirmó entonces Lord Manderly.- Me preocupan especialmente los hijos del Hierro, tienen la flota naviera más importante de Poniente. Si tuviéramos una flota que les hiciera sombra, es muy posible que atacasen... y ya sabemos todos lo impetuosos que son.

\- ¿Y si les pedimos a los Braavosis que nos construyan los barcos?- Preguntó ser Wyllis, ocurriéndosele la idea de repente.- Estos construyen un barco al día en sus dársenas, por lo tanto, sus costes serán mucho menores. Y de ese modo nos ahorraríamos un montón de astilleros, si nos atacasen, tendríamos flota suficiente para repelerlos.

\- Pero a nosotros nos los cobrarán a precio de oro igualmente, y las entregas estarían supeditadas a sus intereses.- Contestó su padre con autoridad.- Hijo, jamás debes fiarte de otros para construir tus barcos. Si lo haces, dependerás de ellos para siempre. Puede llegar el día que necesitemos rearmar la flota de forma urgente y que ellos se nieguen porque tengan también negocios con nuestro enemigo y les interese vernos derrotados.

\- ¿Y si... contratamos un armador Braavosi para que nos enseñe su técnica? De esa forma, podríamos construir un barco al día, como hacen ellos.

Todos miraron a Arya, intrigados, para después afirmar con la cabeza, señalando una buena idea.

\- ¿Sería factible?- Preguntó Sansa al Maestre.

El maestre reflexionó unos segundos.

\- A simple vista sería la mejor solución... Pero no va a ser tan fácil.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Arya.

\- Porque los Braavosis son muy celosos de sus métodos de construcción. Ellos tienen la exclusiva de su técnica de construcción naval, y no creo que la cedan tan fácilmente.

\- Hablamos simplemente de contratar un armador para que nos enseñe a construir barcos de forma óptima, y que yo sepa, la esclavitud está prohibida en Braavos.- Inquirió Arya.

\- En realidad es mucho más que eso, Lady Stark.- Respondió el maestre con seguridad.- No contratamos solamente los servicios de un armador, contratamos sus conocimientos, y estos pertenecen a Braavos. Y por extensión, al Señor del Mar.

\- Bien, pues hablaremos con él.- Solucionó Sansa, extrañada de que el Maestre pusiera tantas objeciones.- Pedimos permiso para traernos un armador y después lo traemos de vuelta a Braavos, no creo que sea tan difícil.

\- Ese no es el problema, majestad.- Volvió a cuestionar el Maestre.- El verdadero problema es que el actual Señor del Mar es alguien muy... quisquilloso con estos temas.

\- ¿Como de quisquilloso?

\- En lenguaje vulgar majestad, que es un imbécil de primera categoría.- Sentenció Lord Manderly.

Arya se frotó las sienes con la mano, estaba empezando a tener jaqueca.

\- Entonces que, ¿Nos quedamos quietos, sin más?- Preguntó Sansa exasperada.- ¿No hay otra solución o alternativas?

El maestre empezó a rumiar en su cabeza.

\- Bueno... puede que haya una solución.- Dijo entonces.- No garantizo nada, es muy posible que no lo consigamos... pero creo que valdría la pena intentarlo.

Todos se quedaron mirando al maestre, pendientes de lo que tuviera que decir.

\- Tal vez, si el Rey de los Seis Reinos intercediera por nosotros, el señor del Mar estuviera dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Cómo?- Replicó Sansa como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.- Maestre Theomore, no me puedo creer que os hayáis atrevido a soltar semejante tontería.

\- Desgraciadamente no es ninguna tontería, alteza.- Contestó Lord Manderly, dándole la razón a su maestre.- Bajo el punto de vista del Señor del Mar, vos sois solo la reina joven de un reino recién independizado de Poniente. El señor del Mar es un ser de viejas costumbres, no se arriesgará a que un reino que va por libre y del que no conoce ni su potencial de cara al futuro, ni sus intenciones, adquiera la patente de la construcción naval braavosi.

\- Y no solo eso. Ceder lo único que te da ventaja en una guerra naval a un reino que podría llegar a ser un hipotético enemigo no sería una buena estrategia de cara al futuro.- Enfatizó Lord Wyllis, dándole la razón a su padre.

\- Sin embargo, señores, lo que pretenden es que me...humille ante un Señor del Mar que no reconoce mi autoridad. Es insultante para mi persona, para mi cara y para el reino del Norte.- Escupió Sansa con desprecio.

\- Alteza, entiendo su punto de vista.- Volvió a hablar el maestre.- Pero debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad. Si el rey de los seis Reinos intercede por vuestra casa, tendremos una ventaja estratégica que otros no tendrán. Cualquier otro Rey se negaría a hacer algo así porque se pondría a las demás casas en contra, pero da la casualidad de que el actual rey es vuestro hermano...

\- Y queréis que utilice a mi hermano para llegar al Señor del Mar...

\- No majestad.- Habló entonces Lord Manderly.- A vuestro hermano no, a la POSICION de vuestro hermano. Pensadlo bien, una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días...

Sansa suspiro, mientras ordenaba mentalmente todo lo que le acababan de decir los allí presentes.

\- Arya, sinceramente.- Se dirigió a su hermana.- ¿Crees que valdría la pena tener que humillar nuestra casa por esto?

Arya la miró, sabiendo que dependía de ella si esto seguía adelante o no. Si se negaba, su hermana lo tenía claro, no pensaba humillarse para conseguir la patente. Pero lo que decía Lord Manderly tenía razón.

\- ¿La verdad?- Contesto.- Puede que nosotras no lo veamos, pero será una inversión a largo plazo. Podría significar perder o ganar una guerra, si nos destruyeran una flota se podría volver a rearmar en un año para organizar un contraataque, sería una ventaja con los que otros no contarían.

Sansa miró la mesa, pensativa, mientras daba golpecitos con los nudillos de su mano derecha. Al cabo de unos segundos afirmó con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, lo haremos. Aunque tengo que reconocer que ahora mismo me siento como Torrhen Stark ante Aegon Targaryen, pero gracias a él la casa Stark aun sigue en pie.- Argumentó.- Si con ello podemos garantizar el futuro de nuestra casa y la independencia del Norte, entonces valdrá la pena ceder un poco.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, aprobando la decisión de la reina.

\- Y bien, maestre... ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Preguntó Sansa mientras miraba al maestre Theomore.- ¿Qué pasos debemos seguir para llevarlo a cabo?

\- Verá, vuestra alteza. Lo primero sería enviar un cuervo a Desembarco del Rey avisando de la llegada de algún representante de la casa Stark. Este deberá informar al rey de lo que sucede y convencerlo para que envíe un cuervo con el sello real, solicitando una entrevista con un emisario del Rey y otro de la Reina en el Norte. Si todo sale bien y acepta nuestra propuesta, el Señor del Mar enviará un salvoconducto para entrar en Braavos y visitar su palacio con inmunidad diplomática. A partir de ahí, habrá que convencerle de que no se utilizará la patente para perjudicar a Braavos ni a ninguno de sus aliados, ni ahora ni en el futuro. El emisario del Rey deberá prometer bajo juramento y en nombre del Rey, que evitará que cualquier reino de Poniente la utilice, obligando a todos los reinos bajo su mandato que se ciñan al juramento. En cuanto a la casa Stark, su emisario también tendrá que jurar en nombre de la Reina no atacar a Braavos en el futuro y que la utilizará en exclusiva para fines defensivos. Todos sus descendientes, así como los futuros reyes de los seis reinos, tendrán que respetar ese acuerdo a perpetuidad.

Todos se quedaron callados, escuchando atentamente lo que decía el maestre Theomore. De pronto Arya habló.

\- O sea, a ver si me he enterado bien...- Indicó, mientas apoyaba las dos manos en la mesa y se inclinaba ligeramente hacía adelante.- Resulta que tenemos que ir a Desembarco del Rey a hablar con mi hermano, este tiene que enviar a dos emisarios para convencerle de que no somos los malos y que no vamos a perjudicarle... aun así puede decirnos que no y que nos vayamos a casa compuestos, humillados y sin patente...¿Y todo este barullo es para traernos un solo armador de Braavos que podría hacerlo yo personalmente?

\- Si, si quieres hacer las cosas bien y evitar un conflicto diplomático que desencadene una guerra innecesaria.- Contestó Sansa mientras la miraba.- Bienvenida al apasionante mundo de la política.- Ironizó después de suspirar mientras enarcaba las cejas, para después dirigirse a todos los presentes.- De acuerdo, si no hay nada más que comentar, creo que más o menos está claro lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie respondió.

\- Muy bien caballeros. Si no queda ninguna duda más, daré la reunión por concluida. Pueden retirarse.

Todos enfilaron hacia la puerta de salida, menos Sansa.

\- Arya.- Llamó a su hermana, que también se disponía a salir. - Necesito que te quedes un rato más, tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

Cuando se fueron todos, Arya se quedó expectante, esperando con gesto cansado lo que le tenía que decir.

\- Mira, sé que estás cansada, yo también lo estoy.- Empezó Sansa, demostrando también que no había sido una reunión fácil para ella.- Pero necesito que hagas algo, y tiene que ser para ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó.

\- Necesito que vayas a tu barco y le pidas a tus marineros que separen un tercio de la fortuna que has traído a otra estancia, cuando vaya el contable de Lord Manderly a hacer el inventario será lo que le enseñarás. Ese dinero será el que se quede custodiado en Nueva Fortaleza para pagar los gastos, y servirá de presupuesto para construir la flota y el nuevo puerto. Con eso nos apañaremos, no habrá más crédito.

Arya la miró con gesto extrañado.

\- ¿Y todo lo demás, que?

\- Pasado mañana volveré a Invernalia, y aprovecharé para llevarme el resto del capital. Tienes razón en una cosa, aquí corre peligro, y hasta que no esté a salvo en nuestro hogar no podemos fiarnos. Me lo llevaré y lo custodiaré personalmente de regreso a casa.

\- ¿Ahora no te fías de los Manderly?

Sansa negó con la cabeza.

\- De quien no me fio es del Maestre Theomore. Es un hombre inteligente y con olfato, y una persona así puede corromper el corazón más honrado con dulces palabras de promesas.

\- Sinceramente, no creo que tenga tanta influencia con los Manderly.

\- Con Lord Wyman no, el tiempo ha demostrado que es incorruptible, y totalmente leal a la casa Stark. Pero su hijo... no sé, aun es un enigma. Espero estar equivocada, pero la experiencia me ha hecho muy cauta con estos asuntos.

Arya asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Algo más? - Preguntó, sabiendo que iba a pedirle otra cosa cuando se percató de que su hermana no se movía del sitio.

\- Si, hay otra cosa... y creo que no te va a gustar.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Una esperando que tenía que decir, la otra reuniendo valor para decírselo.

\- Necesito que seas mi emisaria para la entrevista con el Señor del Mar de Braavos.

Arya hizo un gesto de exasperación.

\- Oye, sé que no te gusta nada, pero no confío en nadie más para hacerlo.- Justificó la hermana mayor.

\- Sansa, cuantas veces lo tengo que decir...- Dijo Arya con frustración.- No soy política, no tengo ni idea de diplomacia... y me envías a hacer un trabajo que deberías hacer tú...o cualquier otro versado en diplomacia.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, pero yo no puedo moverme de Invernalia.- Contestó Sansa.- Tengo a los Hornwood y a los Lake a punto de declararse la guerra por una tontería, y si aun no lo han hecho es porque los tengo controlados. Pero si me voy por mucho tiempo se caldearán los ánimos y se liarán a espadazos a la mínima ocasión, arrastrando a otras casas a una guerra inútil y haciendo que el Norte se convierta en un caos. Ahora mismo el Norte no puede permitirse algo así.

Arya resopló, entendiendo lo que quería decir su hermana, pero igualmente disgustada por el encargo.

\- Esto debería hacerlo cualquier otro. ¿Por qué no envías al Mestre Wolkan, o a Wyllis Manderly?

\- Por varios motivos.- Respondió Sansa, pensando detenidamente lo que decía.- El maestre Wolkan no es un experto en construcción naval, necesito a alguien que esté dentro del proyecto y sepa defenderlo adecuadamente ante el Señor del Mar. Lord Wyllis...la verdad, no me acabo de fiar de su competencia, casi apostaría que si lo envió acabará en un fracaso estrepitoso. Lord Wyman está demasiado gordo y viejo para navegar, el maestre Themore ni de broma, no me fio de él...Y tú eres una Stark, que domina el arte de la navegación y que conoce el proyecto perfectamente. Eres la más indicada para este viaje.

\- Lo dices como si yo tuviera la misma experiencia diplomática que tienes tú.

\- Lo sé, créeme, me la estoy jugando mucho.- Respondió nuevamente Sansa, mirándola fijamente.- Te confiaría mi ejército con los ojos cerrados antes que este encargo. Pero estoy pensando que el mejor emisario de Bram para que te acompañe es Ser Davos Seaworth. Es el consejero de barcos, tiene buen don de gentes, y ha demostrado ser un diplomático muy competente. Con él a tu lado no deberías tener ningún problema.

Arya se percató que, con el nombramiento de Ser Davos, también estaba insinuando otra cosa.

\- Un momento...¿Estás diciendo que también debo ir a Desembarco del Rey?

Sansa mantuvo la callada como respuesta.

\- Joder Sansa...- Masculló con fastidio.- Odio esa ciudad.

\- Arya, tienes que ir.- La reprendió suavemente.- Ya has escuchado al Maestre Theomore. Allí está Bram, él es el Rey y también es tu hermano. Hace tres años que no le ves y que él no te ve, te quiere y seguro que se alegrará de verte.

\- También Jon es mi hermano y hace tres años que no le veo.- Replicó Arya.

Sansa hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

\- Si, es cierto, también es nuestro hermano. Pero Jon no nos va a salvar el culo para construir la flota militar. Recuerda, fue tu idea, yo me voy a humillar como reina y en nombre de nuestra casa ante el Señor del Mar para conseguir la patente, ya va siendo hora de que tú también asumas sacrificios.

Arya la miró fijamente.

\- Di que si Sansa, la familia ante todo...- Ironizó.

\- Si, Arya, la familia ante todo, no lo dudes jamás.- Respondió con un dejo de autoridad.- Pero también soy la Reina en el Norte, y el deber está por encima de mis deseos. Y tú deberías pensar lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

*Tengo que subirlo este viernes debido a que el domingo no podré hacerlo.

Capítulo 4

Arya vio a lo lejos la Fortaleza Roja, coronando majestuosamente la ciudad a través de la colina alta de Aegon. Estaban entrando en la Bahía de Aguas Negras, y podía ver a su capitán al timón completamente concentrado para maniobrar el barco, ya que la zona era muy peligrosa para navegar. Por suerte, su capitán era un oficial muy competente, consiguiendo atracar el barco sin relativos problemas.

Mientras preparaban el barco para desembarcar la tripulación, echó un vistazo al muelle y a la ciudad de fondo a través de la cubierta del barco, mientras apoyaba las manos a la barandilla. Odiaba aquella ciudad, era como si estuviera maldita para ella y su casa. Solo había ido dos veces allí, una fue cuando era niña y Robert Baratheon nombró a su padre Mano del Rey. Recordó que Sansa estaba encantada de estar allí y dispuesta a disfrutar de todo lo que podía ofrecerle la ciudad, no así ella. Al final tuvo que salir de incógnito disfrazada como un chico junto a Yoren, después de que los Lannister masacraran a sus soldados, tomaran a Sansa de rehén y ejecutaran a su padre en la plaza frente al Gran Septo de Baelor, después de acusarlo falsamente de traición. La segunda fue peor, fue cuando las fuerzas del Norte, las del Valle de Arryn y las de Daenerys Targaryen vinieron a derrocar a Cersei Lannister. Ella vino por su cuenta junto con el Perro, dispuesta a matar a aquella zorra de Cersei, pero en el último momento Sandor le hizo cambiar de opinión. Para aquel entonces Jon y Daenerys ya habían tomado la ciudad, pero nadie supo qué demonios le pasó por la cabeza a aquella loca Targaryen, que se puso a destruir la ciudad montada en su dragón. Literalmente, se libró de milagro no caer sepultada bajo los escombros de aquella ciudad, pero jamás olvidará que aquello se convirtió en los siete infiernos en la tierra.

Miró a la ciudad con más concentración, como si se dirigiera a ella, igual que si hablase de tú a tú con otra persona.

_ "Muy bien, es un hecho. Tú me odias y yo te odio, así que acabemos esto cuanto antes..."_

Estaba esperando a que colocaran la plataforma para descender, cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos una alta y robusta figura de color blanco, caminando en dirección a su barco con una comitiva de unos ocho "capas doradas" detrás. Sonrió ligeramente.

_ "Brienne de Tarth..."_

Le caía bien Brienne Era una gran guerrera y una buena persona, buena y honorable. Tal vez era una de las pocas personas decentes que había en Desembarco del Rey.

\- Lady Stark, es un placer volver a veros.- Saludó protocolariamente mientras hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza, una vez Arya bajó de la plataforma.- Su majestad me ha ordenado escoltarla hasta la Fortaleza Roja.

\- Lo mismo digo, Ser Brienne...- Respondió formalmente al saludo, secretamente orgullosa de poder llamarla así. Ser la única mujer en ser coronada Caballero y, por lo tanto, poder acceder al puesto de "Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real" era una proeza histórica para el género femenino.- Veo que el blanco os sienta bien.

\- Muchas gracias, mi señora.- Pudo ver en ella un atisbo de orgullo.- También a vos os veo muy bien.

Las dos sonrieron cómplices, se admiraban y se respetaban mutuamente. Empezaron a enfilar el camino a la Fortaleza Roja, seguidas por los "Capas doradas".

\- Me extraña que no haya venido la Mano del Rey a recibirme personalmente. Se supone que recibir a los invitados del rey forma parte de sus responsabilidades.- Indagó Arya.

\- Es cierto.- Respondió Brienne.- Pero actualmente Lord Tyrion se encuentra en Dorne atendiendo unos asuntos de su majestad.

\- ¿Dorne?- Inquirió Arya.- Algo había escuchado, pero pensaba que ya estaba arreglado.

\- No debería hablar de esto, y de hecho no dispongo de mucha información.- Contestó Ser Brienne ligeramente dubitativa.- Pero tiene pinta de que va a tardar en resolverse.

\- Pero si el príncipe de Dorne juró lealtad a la corona...

\- El anterior príncipe murió, Lady Stark.- Respondió nuevamente.- El actual Príncipe de Dorne es su hermano mayor, Lord Morion Nymeros Martell. Ha jurado lealtad a la corona, pero tiene pleitos de baja intensidad con las Tierras de la Tormenta y el Dominio.

\- ¿Y qué pleitos son?

\- Eso lo desconozco, mi señora. Lamento informarle que no dispongo de dicha información.

Arya sabía que Brienne mentía, pero lo dejó pasar por alto. Un buen "Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real" debía tener muchas cualidades, y una de ellas era la discreción.

\- No os preocupéis, Ser Brienne.- La disculpó.- Y volviendo al tema de antes...¿Ser Davos donde está?

\- Ahora mismo tenía una reunión importante y no podía atenderla como es debido.

\- Ya veo...- Pensó en alto Arya.- Y supongo que el Consejero de la Moneda tampoco está disponible.

\- Ser Bromm esta... indispuesto, por encontrar una palabra adecuada.-Contestó Brienne diplomáticamente.

Arya la miró de soslayo.

\- Brienne, que estamos hablando de un mercenario...

Brienne sonrió tímidamente.

\- Entre vos y yo, Ser Bromm pasa más tiempo borracho en los burdeles que atendiendo sus obligaciones como Consejero de la Moneda. Aun no sé cómo demonios consigue que salgan las cuentas.

\- Sus trucos tendrá.- Comentó Arya despreocupadamente.- De todos modos, habéis tenido suerte de que haya venido yo, si hubiera sido Sansa lo hubiera tomado como un insulto... sin ofender.

\- No ofendéis mi señora.- Entendió Brienne a la primera.

\- No es nada personal, pero Sansa solo hubiera aceptado que Bram la recibiera en persona.

\- Y hablando de su alteza, la Reina en el Norte... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Muy ocupada- Respondió Arya.- De hecho, tenía que haber venido ella a Desembarco, pero no puede salir de Invernalia. Tiene dos casas nobles que se están peleando como niños pequeños y hay que poner orden.

\- Lo lamento entonces.

\- Si... es una pena.- Suspiró con ironía.- Así que como no puede venir, me ha enviado a mí a que haga su trabajo, y yo como soy así de idiota he aceptado. En fin, llevadme ante mi hermano cuanto antes, cuanto acabemos lo que tenemos entre manos, mejor.

-1-

Divisó las dos esfinges negras que flanqueaban la Cámara del Consejo mientras se dirigía allí, donde Brienne le había informado que se encontraba Bram despachando sus asuntos. Aunque inmediatamente vio a los dos "capas doradas" que controlaban también la puerta de entrada. Nada, sería un trámite sin importancia, nada difícil que no se pudiera solucionar.

Se dirigió hacía la estancia con paso rápido, resuelta a entrar, cuando los dos "capas doradas" le franquearon el paso.

\- No puedes pasar. - Informó de malos modos uno de los soldados.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú?- Preguntó con sorna mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

\- Mira muchacha, menos sarcasmo o te lo haré tragar de un puñetazo en la cara.- Contestó entonces el otro soldado, encarándose a ella con cara de perro rabioso.

\- ¡Ya está bien, soldados!- Interrumpió Brienne con autoridad, acercándose a paso rápido y firme tras Arya. Había decidido quedarse en un segundo plano y no entrar con Arya en la sala de reuniones, pero cambió de opinión nada más escuchar a los soldados.- Esta... "muchacha" es Lady Arya Stark de Invernalia, una de las hermanas mayores de su majestad y a la que no ve desde hace tres años.

Arya observó divertida como los soldados se pusieron blancos como la leche y se recolocaron nerviosos en cuanto vieron a Brienne, ya que antes no la habían divisado. Y más se divirtió mientras los abroncaba, estos no sabían que hacer mientras ponían cara de circunstancias. De todas formas, no era necesario que hubiese intervenido, se podía haber encargado perfectamente. Y así se lo hizo saber.

\- Lo sé Lady Stark.- Respondió Brienne amablemente, para después dirigir una mirada furibunda a los soldados.- Pero estos soldados le han faltado el respeto y eso es un comportamiento intolerable.

\- Disculpad, Ser Brienne...- Tartamudeó uno de los soldados.- Solo cumplíamos órdenes. El rey nos ha ordenado que nadie interrumpa las reuniones oficiales, excepto que sea un asunto lo suficientemente grave como para justificar la interrupción.

\- Déjalo estar Brienne.- Disculpó entonces Arya a los soldados.- Solo están haciendo su trabajo.

Los dos soldados suspiraron de alivio, pero les duró poco, porque Arya entonces se acercó al soldado que la había amenazado, hasta ponerse frente a él con autoridad, aunque mirando también al otro con el rabillo del ojo.

\- Pero eso sí, si me entero de que faltáis nuevamente al respeto a cualquier otra persona, ya sea una puta o un mendigo, os buscaré, os localizaré y os haré picadillo personalmente. Y si no os creéis lo que os digo, preguntadle a cualquiera que hubiera conocido a la casa Frey.

Pudo observar como los dos tragaron nuevamente saliva.

\- Muy bien pues, todo aclarado.- Se apartó mientras sonreía.- ¿Y ahora me dejáis pasar voluntariamente u os tengo de dar una patada en los huevos a cada uno para que os apartéis?

-2-

Habían cinco personas reunidas en aquella estancia, más Podrick Payne haciendo guardia tras Bram, cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron abruptamente.

\- Bram, adivina quien ha venido a...- Saludó Arya triunfalmente, mientras entraba en la sala como si aquella fuera su casa.

Pero paró en seco en seco, e inmediatamente maldijo el momento en el que decidió entrar directamente a la sala de juntas y no esperarlo en sus aposentos como le había recomendado Brienne anteriormente. Pensó que cuando antes hablara con su hermano, antes enviaría el cuervo y antes se podría ir de aquella maldita ciudad, pero no contaba para nada ver con quien estaba reunido su hermano.

Bram estaba en el extremo de la mesa que daba frente a la puerta de entrada. En el lado izquierdo estaba Ser Davos y el Gran Maestre Samwell Tarly. En el lado derecho se sentaba alguien que no pudo identificar, y luego una persona que, contra todo pronóstico estaba allí y que no esperaba ya ver más. Vio como este se quedó lívido como la pared nada más verla.

\- Ah, hola Arya, me alegro de verte. Espero que hayas tenido buen viaje.- Saludó Bram con su habitual aplomo nada más verla, haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.- Caballeros, me gustaría interrumpir la reunión para más adelante, quisiera hablar con mi hermana en privado.

Todos se levantaron y, uno a uno fueron abandonando la estancia. Esquivó la mirada de Gendry, que la miraba de una forma un poco extraña mientras se iba, aunque tuvo el detalle de ser discreto. El único que dudó un poco fue Podrick, ya que se encargaba directamente de su seguridad, pero Bram hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que marchase tranquilo.

\- ¿Te alegras de verme? ¿Solo eso?- Reprendió con chulería a su hermano, una vez se quedaron solos.

\- Soy el rey, no puedo ser muy efusivo de mis asuntos privados delante de mis vasallos.- Contestó Bram.

Arya entonces sonrió, se acercó a Bram y lo abrazó, respondiéndole este con un tímido abrazo.

\- Sé porque has venido.- Dijo Bram cuando terminó el abrazo.

Arya cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él.

\- Ya, supongo que Sansa te lo habrá puesto al corriente en la carta...

\- En realidad Sansa solo me avisó de tu llegada, no especificó nada.- Respondió Bram como un trámite.

Eso a Arya le extraño, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Y... ¿Cómo lo sabes? aquí no hay arcianos que te permitan utilizar tu poder...

Bram volvió a hacer esa mueca.

\- Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo.

Arya entendió, se levantó de su silla y se situó detrás de la silla de ruedas de Bram para empujarlo. Salieron de la estancia y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Bram, llegaron al patio interior de la Fortaleza Roja.

Arya sintió un escalofrío que le atravesó la espina dorsal nada más entrar. En aquel patio se despidió por última vez de Sandor Clegane mientras todo Desembarco caía bajo la furia de Daenerys Targaryen y su dragón. Este le convenció de no seguir por el camino de la venganza y se podría decir que, gracias a él, aun seguía con vida.

\- No es un sitio agradable para ti ¿Verdad?

Arya negó con la cabeza mientras ojeaba por encima la estancia.

\- Todo Desembarco del Rey es desagradable para mí. De hecho, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiera vuelto a pisar esta ciudad.

Bram afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Te entiendo, a ninguna de las dos os gusta esta ciudad.

\- A Sansa al principio si le gustaba.

\- Todos acabamos madurando.- Respondió Bram misteriosamente.- Pero no es para que recuerdes cosas desagradables por lo que te he traído aquí. Observa...

Arya al principio no entendía por qué Bram la había traído allí, pero de pronto se percató de que, en el centro del patio, había algo blanco con ligeras motas rojas. Se acercó, maravillada, no dando crédito a lo que veía.

\- Has podido traer un arciano...

\- Más bien lo ordené plantar.- Rectificó Bram.- Nada más coronarme, pedí al maestre Wolkan que me enviara semillas de Arciano para poder plantar uno, y por suerte una de estas semillas germinó.

\- Pero aun es muy pequeño...- Observó Arya, mientras se agachaba y lo examinaba detenidamente. Al lado del Arciano de Invernalia, este parecía un chiste de mal gusto.

\- Pero me permite ver. Poco aun, pero con el tiempo irá a más

\- ¿Y qué has visto?- Peguntó Arya mientras se levantaba y le miraba.

\- Lo suficiente.

Arya supo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Entonces qué?¿Contamos contigo?

Bram se tomó un par de segundos para contestar.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo con vuestra decisión.

Arya sonrió, contenta de que su hermano aceptara ayudarlas. Se dispuso nuevamente tras él para empujar la silla de ruedas y salir del patio.

\- Por cierto, vi el favor que le hiciste al Dios Emperador Bu Gai... francamente impresionante...- Comentó Bram mientras se alejaban del patio.

\- Ah, sí...- Contestó Arya con indiferencia.- Me costó bastante más matar al brujo que al general, pero, como me dijo alguien hace tiempo, todos se desangran si los pinchas por el lado de la punta.

-3-

Bebió la copa de un trago. El vino estaba buenísimo y, en otras circunstancias, lo habría paladeado con placer, pero estaba tan a disgusto en ese lugar que lo bebía como si fuera agua. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a valorar el buen vino, pero la cerveza siempre sería su bebida preferida. No obstante, debía andarse con ojo con lo que bebía, ya era la cuarta copa que le rellenaban y cada vez entraba más fácil. Beber era lo único que la mantenía sentada en la silla y evitaba que saliera corriendo de aquella cena. Por eso mismo debía controlarse, o en vez de salir por su propio pie la tendrían que llevar en volandas.

Miró la celebración con desinterés y hastío, deseando en el fondo no estar en aquella mesa presidencial a la vista de todos. Su hermano le había pedido el favor de que asistiera y le supo mal decirle que no. Le confesó que a él tampoco le gustaban las celebraciones, pero en su mandato como rey debía agasajar de vez en cuando a sus vasallos cuando estos iban a visitarle a Desembarco del Rey, y él no podía eludir aquellos compromisos sin que su gesto fuera tomado por un insulto.

\- Al menos tendré una cara familiar a mi lado.- Le pidió.

Sin embargo, ella sentía que se la había jugado. Bram sabía perfectamente que a ella le horrorizaban este tipo de celebraciones, y no era problema suyo que sus dos hermanos fueran reyes y tuvieran que pasar por esos actos protocolarios. Formaba parte de su trabajo, no del suyo.

De pronto, mientras miraba por encima los rostros de los asistentes, lo vio. Estaba sentado en la otra punta de la mesa presidencial, que hacía una ligera curva, como una luna de cuatro creciente, haciendo que todos los comensales pudieran verse perfectamente las caras. Estaba hablando con el único asistente a la reunión de Bram que no conocía, y supuso que era una especie de consejero de Gendry. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no se percatara de que lo observaba, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verlo bien.

Maldita sea... aun estaba más bueno que cuando lo dejó hacía tres años para partir de Desembarco del rey. Para su pesar, los años le habían sentado bien... demasiado bien. Llevaba el pelo muy corto, aunque algo más largo por la parte de arriba que cuando lo vio por última vez, que lo llevaba rapado. Se había dejado un poco de barba y bigote que disimulaba su fuerte y cuadrado mentón, lo que le daba un aspecto más maduro e imponente. Se le podían adivinar ligeramente los fuertes músculos de su torso y sus brazos a través de su chaqueta de cuero, con una espalda ancha y unos fuertes hombros, hasta casi diría que estos habían crecido de tamaño desde la última vez que lo vio. Sonrió ligeramente cuando lo vio de soslayo comer, se acordó de lo nervioso que estaba por no saber utilizar un tenedor cuando lo nombraron "Señor de las tierras de la tormenta". Era evidente que sus modales habían mejorado mucho desde entonces.

De pronto, este observó por encima la otra punta de la mesa presidencial, como si hubiera notado que alguien le observaba y sus miradas se encontraron. Mierda, no le hacía nada de gracia que la hubiera descubierto, así que, para cortar ese contacto visual, volvió a beberse de un trago la copa que alguien había rellenado diligentemente. En el segundo en que sus miradas se encontraron la suya era muy extraña, no podía saber por qué la miraba así.

\- Disculpad, Lady Arya...- Interrumpió alguien a su izquierda.

Esa persona era, ni más ni menos, que Lord Davos Seaworth, consejero de Bram y su capitán de barcos. Antes había pensado que Brienne era una de las pocas personas decentes que había en Desembarco del Rey, la otra persona era él.

\- No sé si alguno de mis hermanos se lo ha comentado alguna vez, pero no me gusta que me llamen Lady Arya. Jamás he sido una dama ni lo seré en un futuro.- Reprendió ligeramente al maduro consejero.

-Perdonad pues, no deseaba ofenderos. ¿Cómo deseáis entonces que me dirija a vos?- Preguntó diplomáticamente.

\- Solo llamadme Arya, ser.- Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Muy bien Arya, se me hace un poco raro tratar a alguien de su rango por su nombre de pila.- Comentó un poco avergonzado Lord Davos.

Según le contó Jon hace ya bastante tiempo, Lord Davos nació en el Lecho de Pulgas, unos orígenes muy humildes y plebeyos. Hizo dinero haciendo contrabando hasta que ayudó a Stannis Baratheon trayéndole cebollas en un asedio a Rocadragón, evitando que estos murieran de inanición. Desde entonces el difunto tío de Gendry lo nombró caballero y su consejero personal. A partir de ahí, ascendió rápidamente hasta llegar hasta donde está, principalmente por su honradez, su sinceridad y su competencia.

\- Os acabaréis acostumbrando.- Contestó con indiferencia, para beber nuevamente de su copa recién rellenada.- ¿Se ha enviado ya el cuervo a Braavos?

\- Se envió esta misma tarde, aunque tardaremos unas semanas en conseguir una respuesta.

\- Perfecto, que no sea muy tarde.- Comentó despreocupadamente, aunque intentaba por todos los medios no dirigir su mirada a la parte donde estaba situado Gendry, tenía la sensación de que este aun la estaba observando.- Independientemente de la respuesta que consigamos, cuando antes me vaya de esta ciudad, mejor.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir?- Preguntó intrigado Lord Davos.

\- Pues... que si nos conceden el salvoconducto nos iremos a Braavos, y si no nos lo conceden volveré al norte a trazar un plan alternativo con mi hermana. Pero mientras no nos contesten tendré que quedarme aquí, algo que no me apetece en absoluto.

\- Si os digo la verdad, seguramente nos lo concederán.

\- Lo decís como si estuvierais seguro de la respuesta...

\- El señor del Mar es una persona...digamos que algo extravagante.- Describió Ser Davos mientras meneaba ligeramente la cabeza.- Pero por alguna razón que desconozco, tiene cierta consideración por su majestad. No sé si conseguiremos convencerle de este favor, pero nos dejará entrar seguro.

\- Eso espero. De todos modos, hablaréis vos en exclusiva, yo soy un desastre para estas cosas.

\- No os preocupéis, una vez en Braavos yo tomaré las riendas y lo único que tendréis que hacer es firmar el tratado en nombre de la reina.

Arya suspiró ligeramente.

\- ¿Puedo... haceros una pregunta?

Ser Davos asintió.

\- ¿Creéis que el Señor del Mar accederá a nuestra petición?

Ser Davos lo pensó un par de segundos.

\- Sinceramente... es una incógnita. Dependerá de lo valioso que considere los conocimientos sobre la construcción de Barcos, también habrá que ver si el día de la entrevista está o no de buen humor, de si tiene un día muy ocupado... Hay muchas variantes. Pero vos no tenéis que pensar en ello, según vea ya iré sopesando la situación para ver a que nos enfrentamos.

\- En fin, sigo pensando que tenía que haber sido mi hermana quien hubiera venido.- Contestó nuevamente mientras volvía a beber su copa de vino.- lo único que haré allí será molestarle.

\- No pensemos en ello, aun queda tiempo.- Resolvió Ser Davos.- Y si me permitís un consejo personal, disfrutad de la ciudad. Aun nos quedan unas semanas de incertidumbre hasta que sepamos algo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Mintió Arya mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Si me disculpáis, me voy a retirar a mis aposentos. Aun estoy agotada del viaje y necesito descansar.

Lord Davos asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida, y Arya se despidió de su hermano, haciendo este el mismo gesto. Nada más levantarse sintió que el suelo se movía un poco, pero se mantuvo firme con su fuerza de voluntad y consiguió que nadie se percatara de su ligero estado de embriaguez.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se fijó que era una estancia muy parecida a la que tenía cuando era pequeña y su padre era la Mano del Rey. Casi podía decir que era la misma estancia, solo que aquella habitación estaba dentro de la Torre de la Mano, y ahora estaba en el Torreón de Maegor como invitada personal del Rey. Dejó todas sus armas en una silla y se desvistió, quedándose solo con la camisola interior, con el nudo del cuello abierto para estar cómoda. Se deshizo la trenza, atusándose el pelo para que este se oxigenara y poder dormir confortable por la noche. Se alegró de haberse bañado antes de la cena, uno dormía siempre mejor cuando estaba limpio y aseado. Era una de esas cosas que ahora valoraba mucho, después de pasar meses en alta mar sin posibilidad de asearse decentemente era de las primeras cosas que deseaba hacer nada más salir de cubierta.

Vio una mesita con una jarra de plata mediana y dos copas de vino a juego. Pensó que no debería beber más, ya había bebido bastante.

_"Bah... ¿Y qué más da? estoy sola en la habitación, me voy a ir a dormir... ¿Qué importa que me beba una o dos copas más? Además, me ayudará a conciliar el sueño."_

Así que se acercó y se llenó una copa. Si el vino que pusieron en la cena estaba bueno, este estaba mucho mejor. Esta vez lo paladeó, era muy raro encontrar un vino de esa calidad allende los mares, y tenía que reconocer que ser la hermana de la persona más poderosa de Poniente le daba acceso a ciertos lujos.

Dejó la copa de vino en la mesita, para después acercarse a la ventana, de donde soplaba una suave y refrescante brisa. La ciudad bajo sus pies estaba iluminada por las velas que se reflejaban a través de las ventanas y puertas de las casas. Además, Bram había puesto unos faroles en las calles para iluminarlas en la noche, una decisión de lo más acertada para desmotivar a los criminales a hacer sus fechorías. Suspiró, mentalizándose de que debía quedarse aquí unas semanas, tal vez unos meses, le gustase o no. Estaba pensando en cómo lo haría para poder soportar esta estancia cuando, de pronto, alguien tocó la puerta tres veces.

\- Adelante.- Dijo sin pensar, suponiendo que sería una criada que vendría a hacer algún quehacer olvidado antes de ir a dormir.

Oyó como se abría y se cerraba la puerta.

\- Hola Arya.

Se le paró un segundo el corazón en el momento en el que escuchó "aquella" voz, girándose impetuosamente.

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, quedándose a una cierta distancia.

\- Se que no es el momento adecuado, pero no he podido hablar contigo en todo el día.- Se disculpó Gendry.- Solo venía a saludarte.

\- Ya, claro...Y para eso te introduces en mis aposentos privados a altas horas de la noche con premeditación y alevosía...- Cuestionó Arya con ironía, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Vaya, que escándalo, seremos la comidilla de Desembarco durante semanas.

\- Pensaba que todo eso te importaba un rábano.- Objetó Gendry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por supuesto que me importa una mierda lo que digan de mí.- Contestó Arya con chulería.- Jamás me he preocupado de mi reputación.

\- Pues, si te digo la verdad, que hablen lo que quieran. A mí también me importa una mierda lo que digan.- Continuó Gendry.

Los dos se miraron serios y luego se rieron ligeramente, haciendo que la tensión desapareciera momentáneamente.

\- Venga, ahora en serio... ¿Por qué has venido?- Preguntó Arya mientras la sonrisa se deshacía lentamente de sus labios y empezaba a jugar discretamente al "Juego de los Rostros" con Gendry.- Pensaba que aun estarías enfadado conmigo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, solo vengo a saludarte.- Respondió Gendry con naturalidad.- Y además, jamás estuve enfadado contigo.

Pero Arya sabía perfectamente cuando alguien mentía, y Gendry estaba mintiendo descaradamente. De hecho, bajo esa fachada estoica, lo notaba muy alterado. Tal vez debería de haberlo dejado estar, que es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona con un poquito de prudencia, pero su comportamiento le generó curiosidad y la excitó. Se presentaba un reto, averiguar que quería realmente, y a ella le encantaban los retos.

\- Mentiroso, a otro lo engañarás, pero a mí no.- Contestó mientras descruzaba los brazos y se acercaba aun más, poniéndose frente a él. - ¿Qué te pasa? te veo nervioso. Tal vez necesitas una copa de vino.

\- No digas tonterías Arya... y no necesito más vino, ya he bebido bastante.- Intentó desviar la atención de su estado.- Solo estoy siendo educado, nada más. ¿Por qué debería estar nervioso?

\- Dímelo tú...- Le retó, enfatizando su comentario con una leve inclinación de cabeza.- Porque has sido tú quien has entrado a mi habitación a altas horas de la noche por una excusa tan peregrina como "querer saludarme".

\- Pues es la verdad.- Respondió algo impetuoso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, quería trasmitir autoridad y solo se vio su nerviosismo.

\- Por lo visto, te piensas que soy tonta, o estúpida tal vez...o las dos cosas a la vez.- Dijo sugerente, acercándose dos pasos más frente a él, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.- Así que hazme el favor, no me mientas más y dime la verdad ¿Por qué has venido realmente? Porque está claro que hay algo más y no me lo quieres decir.

Gendry no contestó a su pregunta, pero mirándole a los ojos se percató de lo que pasaba. Aun la deseaba, la miraba con ojos lujuriosos, aunque quisiera disimularlo a como diera lugar. En otras circunstancias seguramente lo habría echado de la habitación para evitar tentaciones, pero el vino que llevaba dentro le quitó todas las inhibiciones y conflictos morales que pudiera tener. Además, para que engañarse, si a ella también le atraía...

\- Ah, Gendry.- Suspiró ligeramente con una voz sugerente y grave mientras acercó su mano izquierda y acarició los pectorales a través de su chaqueta de cuero.- Para que voy a engañarte...Estás aun más bueno que cuando te vi por última vez en Desembarco del Rey, y mira que eso era difícil...- Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.- Se porque has venido, no puedes ocultarlo. Tú lo deseas y yo también, así que... ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de formalidades y nos ponemos a ello?

\- Porque no sería una buena idea.- Susurró ante su cara.

Arya pudo atisbar que había algo más. Que la deseaba era algo más que evidente, pero en el fondo había algo más oculto, como si hubiera duda... o miedo.

\- Tranquilo, soy una loba peligrosa, pero cuando quiero no muerdo.- Se tuvo que poner de puntillas para conseguir que sus labios rozaran los suyos, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con su mano izquierda y lo miraba con intensidad.- Llevo mucho tiempo navegando, sin poder acostarme con alguien, y ahora te presentas aquí, ante mí como un exquisito manjar. Si tienes dudas da la vuelta y vete ya, te dejaré marchar sin reproche alguno, pero yo sé que no es lo que quieres de verdad...- Susurró de deseo.

Si tenía algún muro mental que se lo impedía debió derrumbarse en aquel momento, porque entonces la agarró impetuosamente de la cintura y la besó con pasión. Ella correspondió a su beso, podía sentir su lengua y su aliento en su boca. De pronto sintió como sus dos grandes manos de herrero se deslizaron por sus nalgas hacia los muslos, levantándola y cargándola sobre su cadera. Para sujetarse, se abrazó a su cuello mientras se seguían besando, percatándose de que este caminaba en dirección a su cama. La dejó caer como un peso muerto encima del colchón, colocándose encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Seguían besándose, y pudo percibir un gran bulto que tocaba accidentalmente su feminidad y que debido al movimiento se frotaba con ella, algo que la excitaba muchísimo. De pronto este se incorporó, se colocó de rodillas intentando desabrocharse la chaqueta y ella, incorporándose también, le ayudó quitándole también su camisola interior, quedando su torso al aire. Ella aprovechó para acariciarle rápidamente los abdominales con palma de la mano, luego siguió el camino hacia los pectorales hasta su cuello y lo atrajo hacía ella para besarlo, algo que lo hizo gemir en su boca mientras se recostaban nuevamente en el colchón y seguían besándose. Gendry se incorporó nuevamente y le rasgó la camisola interior con las dos manos, con premura, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran a la vista. La volvió a besar mientras le manoseaba el pecho derecho con su manaza, antes de pellizcarle ligeramente el pezón con pulgar y el índice, jugueteando con él. Después sintió como su boca bajaba por su cuello y su escote, para llegar entonces al pecho izquierdo. Se mordió el labio al sentir el contacto y gimió mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Empezó a trabajar con ellos, rodeándolos con sus manos, mordiendo ligeramente los pezones, succionando y lamiendo, para después volver hacia arriba y volverla a besar.

Los dos estaban enfervorecidos, excitados. Sintió como su ruda mano bajó hacia su feminidad e introdujo dos dedos dentro, el índice y el corazón. Los metía y los sacaba con ritmo, mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba con delicadeza el clítoris. Se estaba volviendo loca con aquella caricia, el mundo entero se nublaba y no podía siquiera razonar. Mientras lo hacía, Gendry la miraba con ojos lujuriosos, sus miradas se encontraron y de pronto la besó como si quisiera devorarla, sacando entonces los dedos de ahí abajo para abarcar con su mano su cara y que su beso fuera aun más profundo.

Con algo de esfuerzo debido a su posición, ella metió la mano por debajo de sus piernas para tocar el bulto que había en sus pantalones y que parecía que los iba a reventar. Lo oyó gemir nuevamente cuando su mano lo acarició por encima de sus pantalones, palpando para buscar la cuerda que los ataba y desabrocharlos. Algo tocó su mano, y resultó ser la suya, que también estaba buscando con premura la cuerda para desabrocharse los pantalones...

Y de pronto, paró en seco.

Lo oyó jadear en su oído, como si quisiera recuperar el aire, pero estaba quieto como una estatua.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó extrañada.

Gendry tardó unos segundos en responder.

\- No... No puedo hacerlo.

Entonces se incorporó y se alejó de la cama caminando dubitativamente hacia atrás, como si estuviera mareado y confundido. Vio la chaqueta en el suelo, poniéndosela deprisa y sin abrochar.

\- ¿Como que no puedes hacerlo?- Preguntó con un tono bajo que denotaba una furia a punto de salir, mientras se incorporaba para mirarlo, no dando crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Yo... lo siento Arya... No puedo, de verdad.- Negó con la cabeza como si hubiera descubierto una verdad inconfundible

Este vio la camisola en el suelo y la cogió deprisa como si fuera un trapo. Después salió de aquella estancia como si pareciera que se estuviera ahogando y no pudiese estar ni un minuto más. Nada más cerrar la puerta, una jarra de plata se estampó con fuerza contra la puerta hasta el punto de abollarse por el golpe, derramando todo el vino que tenía en su interior y manchando la puerta, así como parte de la pared y el suelo.

Arya gritó varios insultos contra la puerta, como si esta fuera Gendry y pudiera escucharlo. Estaba furiosa, completamente fuera de ella, deseando ir a por Gendry y destriparlo por hacerle semejante desplante. De hecho, tuvo el impulso de agarrar su daga de acero Valyrio e ir tras él, pensando que semejante insulto no podía quedar impune. Pero cuando estaba con la mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta y la daga en la izquierda, un chispazo de razón la hizo parar. Lanzó la daga como si quemara y dio un rugido de frustración. Maldita sea...si no estuviera en esta mierda de ciudad iría a por él y lo despellejaría vivo, pero era la hermana del Rey, el era un gran señor, y algo así sería desastroso para su hermano a nivel diplomático. Y no solo eso, si esto salía fuera de aquí y llegaba a oídos inadecuados sería una catástrofe para sus planes.

Se pasó las manos por el cuero cabelludo mientras daba vueltas impaciente y resoplaba, intentando recobrar el control. Aun podía sentir el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad y las sienes palpitaban al compás debido a ese esfuerzo. También podía sentir aquella palpitación en sus partes íntimas, así como su propia humedad producto de la excitación que aun sentía.

_"Cálmate, que te descontrolas y lo vas a lamentar..."_

Su parte racional le decía que debía controlar a la fiera salvaje que tenía en su interior y que clamaba por cobrarse el ultraje con sangre, pero esta se resistía con uñas y dientes, aunque al final, con fuerza de voluntad, se acabó apaciguando.

Seguía enfadada, pero ya tenía el control. Sintió entonces que la habitación se le hacía pequeña por segundos y que costaba respirar, así que decidió salir a que le diera el aire. Se cambió de camisola, ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba inservible, se vistió y decidió ir a la primera taberna que encontrara a beber algo. Tal vez eso la apaciguaría del todo y... quién sabe, a lo mejor encontraba a alguien mejor con quien desquitarse. A la mierda Gendry, el se lo perdía. En el fondo no era más que un imbécil pusilánime que le había quedado grande tratar con alguien como ella.

Sonrió pensándolo mientras terminaba de vestirse. Una vez estuvo lista, salió de la estancia, a la aventura, a ver que le deparaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Oyó como estallaba algo contra la puerta nada más cerrarla, seguido de unos cuantos insultos a través de la puerta que no logró escuchar del todo, mientras se alejaba impetuosamente por el pasillo. Estaba confundido, alterado y, seguramente, con un aspecto lamentable. De hecho, dos criadas con las que se cruzó lo miraron extrañadas de arriba abajo, como si hubieran visto a un borracho a punto de derrumbarse y que olía mal. Las saludó deprisa, sin mirarlas siquiera, mientras se dirigía lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus piernas hacía sus estancias, donde se sentiría a salvo.

Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta con rapidez, echó el cerrojo y, entonces, pudo suspirar de alivio. Se giró, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó hacia abajo, quedándose sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y sus piernas dobladas. Se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus brazos cruzados por encima de sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en los antebrazos, suspirando. Aun podía sentir la palpitación en sus pantalones, y la excitación que fluía a través de todo su cuerpo.

Se sentía fracasado. De hecho, HABÍA FRACASADO. Lo había intentado y había fracasado estrepitosamente, y ahora se sentía como un trozo de mierda insignificante que no merecía estar allí. De acuerdo, no había consumado, algo era algo, pero su objetivo era resistirse a ella, y no había podido. Joder, después de todos estos años aun la amaba, aun la deseaba hasta hacerle perder la cabeza, y si no se quitaba aquellos sentimientos de encima jamás podría cumplir con su deber. Había fallado a su gente, a su casa y a sus súbditos, y eso era lo que le estaba desquiciando.

Llegó a Bastión de Tormentas una semana después de que Bram Stark fuese coronado Rey de los Seis Reinos. Jon se dirigía al muro a cumplir su sentencia y Arya ya había embarcado en busca de aventuras, esas aventuras y esa libertad era por lo que había rechazado estar a su lado, ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Durante mucho tiempo le dolió su rechazo, y en la reunión en Desembarco del Rey le costó mucho estar cerca de ella y fingir que casi no se conocían, aunque ella tuvo el detalle de no forzar la situación. Solamente verla le hacía sentir una congoja que apenas podía soportar, pero guardaron las formas, de manera que nadie de aquella reunión supo lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Por el camino empezó a mentalizarse que, a partir de ahora tendría una nueva vida al igual que ella. Sus caminos se habían separado y era un hecho, debía olvidarla. Su pretensión principal era ser el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas, ese era su objetivo y a eso debía poner todas fuerzas y toda su voluntad.

Se encontró con todos sus vasallos en el salón principal el día de su presentación como Gran Señor de las Tierras de la Tormenta, los cuales lo miraban con cierta desconfianza. Prometió ser el mejor señor de Bastión de Tormentas que pudiera ser capaz.

\- No sé si seréis mejor gobernante que Lord Stannis...- Respondió por lo bajo Ser Kellington.

-Tenéis razón, no sé si lo seré.- Respondió mirándolo fijamente, para después dirigirse a todos los asistentes.- Tampoco sé si seré mejor gobernante que mi tío Renly, y desde luego no pienso ser como mi padre cuando era Rey de los Siete Reinos. Seré solamente yo, Lord Gendry Baratheon, con mis cualidades y mis defectos, como lo fueron todos mis antecesores. Solo espero vuestro voto de confianza para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Dadme tiempo y os juro que no os arrepentiréis de haberme jurado lealtad.

Recordó que se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que le heló la sangre. Le correspondía el título por derecho, se lo había asignado Daenerys Targaryen y estaba ratificado por Bram Stark I el Tullido, pero si sus vasallos no le daban siquiera una oportunidad tendría un serio problema.

Cuando pasaron tres o cuatro segundos de aquel silencio que parecía decidir su destino, Lord Aemon Estermont dio un paso al frente.

\- No os conozco, mi señor, y creo que todos los aquí presentes estarán de acuerdo en que nos estamos jugando mucho con vuestro nombramiento.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Sois un bastardo criado en Desembarco del Rey, hijo de una tabernera, sin educación, sin modales, y sin experiencia para liderar una gran casa como es la casa Baratheon. Francamente, a día de hoy no sois digno de llevar este apellido.

Gendry tragó saliva, viendo que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

-Pero... si os soy franco... veo algo en vos. Sois, sin duda alguna, un Baratheon autentico. Sois el vivo retrato de Renly, sois fuerte como vuestro padre, dicen que lucháis igual que él. Y escuchándoos hablar, tenéis lo mejor del carácter que Stannis, parecéis un chico tenaz y con un amplio sentido de la justicia. Espero no equivocarme, pero por mi parte, tenéis mi lealtad y de la casa que represento.

Inmediatamente después de decir aquello, se puso frente a él e hincó la rodilla en señal de lealtad. Seguidamente, vino otro vasallo, y otro, y otro... hasta que todos se pusieron frente a él con la rodilla hincada, demostrando de aquella manera que lo aceptaban como el Gran Señor de Bastión de Tormentas y estaban dispuestos a obedecerle.

Inmediatamente después de la reunión, se puso a prepararse para ser un digno señor. El maestre Pylos, un hombre relativamente joven para ser un maestre, fue quien le enseñó a leer y a escribir. Al principio le costó bastante, su incompetencia le frustraba hasta el punto de que se consideraba poco menos que un tonto inútil, pero luego pensaba en Ser Davos. El era mucho más mayor que él, y con la mitad de recursos aprendió a leer y a escribir muy bien, así que, si Ser Davos pudo hacerlo, el también podría. Decidió que no se rendiría tan fácilmente, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y siguió adelante con más ahínco si cabe, hasta que lo consiguió. Todas las noches se llevaba un libro a la cama y practicaba una y otra vez, hasta que lograba entender lo que decía aquel libro. De esa manera se culturizaba a la vez que practicaba con la lectura.

También le enseñó matemáticas, aunque eso le costó mucho menos, ya que Thobo Mott le enseñó algo de cuentas siendo un niño aun para que pudiera cobrar a los clientes en caso de que él no estuviese en la herrería. Perfeccionó su equitación, aprendió a luchar con espada, a manejar un cuchillo, defenderse con el escudo, a lanzar al tiro con arco y ballesta. Le resultó relativamente fácil dominar aquellas armas debido a que estaba cansado de construirlas, pero no se le daban especialmente bien. Sin embargo, con el martillo era casi invencible.

\- No hay duda que sois digno hijo de vuestro padre.- Sentenció un día Ser Gilbert Farring después de un duro día de entrenamiento.

\- Quiero ser mejor que él.- Respondió convencido, aun resoplando del esfuerzo, mientras apoyaba el martillo al suelo.

\- Pues entonces, mi señor, debéis esforzaros aun más. Superar a quien derrotó en combate al legendario Rhaegar Targaryen requerirá mucho más entrenamiento.

Gendry afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Bien pues... prosigamos entonces.- Afirmó, para seguir con su entrenamiento físico.

Pasaron los meses y él mismo podía ver que sus esfuerzos eran recompensados. Cada vez se le daba mejor la lectura y escritura, tenía más cultura y quería aprender todo lo posible sobre política y estrategia militar. El maestre Pylos le recomendó que, si quería ampliar sus conocimientos, debía ir a la Ciudadela. Este solicitó su entrada como visitante y se la aceptaron, lo que significó que estuvo allí varios meses, aprendiendo todo lo que pudo. Y allí fue donde vio a una persona que ha sido muy importante en su vida.

Encontró a Samwell Tarly en la biblioteca, estudiando profusamente. Le parecía muy buen chico, algo inocente tal vez. Lo vio luchar en Invernalia durante la Larga Noche, y luego en aquella reunión donde eligieron a Bram como rey de los Seis Reinos. Se acordó que se burlaron de él cuando dio una idea que, a él, le pareció buena. A fin de cuentas, es el pueblo quien tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de las decisiones que toma el rey. Le hubiera apoyado si hubiera tenido más experiencia y seguridad en sí mismo, pero era un recién llegado y aun le intimidaba todo aquello.

\- Eres Samwell ¿Verdad?- Preguntó.- Samwell Tarly, el Gran Maestre de Desembarco del Rey.

Este dejó de leer su libro para observarle.

-Sí, soy yo.- Contestó afable.- ¿Deseaba algo?

\- Claro, no me reconoces.- Se disculpó.- Soy Gendry Baratheon.

Al decir su nombre, este se levantó nervioso, generando un considerable ruido al deslizar su silla hacia atrás

-Ah, sí, Lord Gendry Baratheon, gran señor de las Tierras de la Tormenta. ¿Que puedo hacer por vos?

\- Nada importante, solo deseaba saludaros.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

\- Por cierto, tenemos un amigo en común.- Le informó, continuando con la conversación.- Creo que Jon Nieve era amigo vuestro, si no estoy equivocado.

\- Si, es verdad. No sabía que conocierais a Jon.

\- Nos presentó Ser Davos.- Comentó.- Los dos tenemos en común que somos bastardos.

\- Y nosotros que entramos juntos a la Guardia de la Noche.

Sonrieron un poco nerviosos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que debía estar molestándolo, así que iba a despedirse para seguir con sus cosas, cuando de pronto Samwell habló.

-Oíd, este no es el sitio adecuado para hablar, molestamos a los demás. Pero... ¿Qué os parece si vamos a una taberna cerca de aquí y nos ponemos al día? Invito yo.

Se lo pensó un segundo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me parece estupendo, pero permitidme que a la próxima invite yo.

\- Eso ésta hecho.- Afirmó Sanwell.

Y así se inició, visita tras visita a la taberna todos los días que duró su estancia en Antigua, una gran amistad que duraba hasta el día de hoy. Eso les ayudó mucho cuando empezaron los problemas con los dornienses, hubiera sido mucho más difícil si Sanwell no lo hubiera apoyado ni hubiera hecho causa común para defender sus intereses ante el rey.

-1-

Una vez recién llegado de la Ciudadela de Antigua, su castellano, en nombre de sus vasallos, le indicó que iba siendo hora de que tomara esposa para hacer alianzas, tener un heredero y que hiciera florecer nuevamente la casa Baratheon. Sabía que era una de sus obligaciones como Gran Señor de las Tierras de la Tormenta, pero era la última que deseaba hacer. Nada más escuchar que debía tomar esposa, pensó con ironía que el ya tenía elegida a una persona, pero que esta le había rechazado. Hubiera sido perfecto, una alianza con el Norte, con la casa Stark y emparentar con el rey Bram el Tullido hubiera encantado sobremanera a todos sus vasallos, pero ese sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Aun así, indicó al castellano que buscase una esposa digna de ese cargo, y en seguida llegaron multitud de proposiciones. Tal y como le informaron al preguntar por semejante avalancha, era considerado el mejor partido de Poniente, y tanto las grandes casas de los Seis Reinos como las casas menores se afanaron en ofrecer a sus hijas, nietas y sobrinas casaderas para tal honor. Elegir esposa resultó mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Si elegía a una candidata, tres o cuatro casas con las que tenían disputas se sentían agraviadas, y así con casi todas, así que, al final, decidió que su esposa sería alguien de alguna casa vasalla para evitar problemas diplomáticos.

Todas sus casas vasallas presentaron a sus candidatas. No había visto a ninguna en persona, no sabía cómo eran, ni que carácter tenían, ni si serían compatibles...

\- Así es como funciona el matrimonio en la nobleza, mi señor.- Respondió el maestre Pylos cuando le expuso sus dudas.- La gran mayoría se casan sin conocerse. A veces, el amor surge después del casamiento.

-¿Y si no surge?- Preguntó entonces. -¿Y si nos acabamos odiando?

\- Pues para entonces deberá tener ya un heredero, y una vez cumplido con su deber, no será necesario ni que compartan lecho. Solo con cumplir conjuntamente algún acto protocolario será suficiente.

\- Francamente maestre, esto no es lo que yo esperaba de un matrimonio...- Comentó, algo dubitativo.

\- Tened en cuenta que es un asunto de estado. Vuestro matrimonio y futura descendencia es un deber por encima de cualquier deseo que tengáis. Entiendo que vuestra educación plebeya os haga entender que tenéis derecho a un matrimonio feliz con la persona que deseáis, pero desgraciadamente ese es un privilegio de las clases bajas que vos no os podéis permitir.

Asumió entonces que su cargo privilegiado debía tener algún sacrificio, y casarse con una desconocida era dicho sacrificio. Bien, debía asumirlo, y quien sabe, si la chica era una buena muchacha tal vez podía llegar a amarla...

Días después, meditó seriamente a quien elegiría y se decantó por Valerya Estermont, una joven pariente de Lord Aemon Estermont. Básicamente fue un acto de deferencia con su casa, ya que recién llegado fue el primero de todos sus vasallos en darle un voto de confianza. Lord Aemon se sintió muy halagado al querer unir su casa con la casa Baratheon, ya que lo consideró un gran honor, y prometió que no se arrepentiría de su elección. Días después, la chica fue a Bastión de Tormentas a presentarse ante él como su prometida y, cuando la vio... se llevó una gran decepción.

La chica en si no tenía nada malo, al contrario. Era una chica joven, hermosa, con una bonita figura, una radiante sonrisa y una mirada inocente y optimista que reflejaba su juventud. Tenía un aire frágil y delicado, la piel nívea, el pelo rubio rojizo impecablemente peinado, unos bonitos ojos azules, un andar grácil y unos modales impecables. Era la dama perfecta, educada desde la cuna para ser lo que era y ser la esposa perfecta para un gran señor como él.

_"Pero no era Arya..."_

De hecho, esa chica era la antítesis de Arya, eso fue lo que le decepcionó. Y al percatarse de ello, se dio cuenta de que tenía un serio problema entre manos, porque sabía con certeza absoluta que jamás podría amarla. Tuvo un dilema moral importante, porque le sabía mal que esa chica estuviera atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor. Se reafirmó en su opinión sobre ella cuando fueron a dar un paseo al acantilado al lado de Bastión de Tormentas, acompañados por la carabina de la chica. Era una chica muy dulce, tímida y obediente. Siempre decía las palabras correctas, como si las recitara de memoria, y en vez de ofrecer su opinión o crítica ante algún tema que le plantease, se supeditaba a lo que él decía, siempre dándole la razón como si su criterio no valiera nada o como si se pusiese a sus órdenes. Demostraba poca personalidad y, en caso de que lo tuviese, no conseguía que se la mostrase, así como su carácter.

Los preparativos para la boda se pusieron en marcha. El seguía teniendo muchas dudas con respecto a aquel matrimonio, aunque no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie.

_"Es solo tu deber, solo debes preñarla para que dé a luz a tu heredero y se acabó..."_

Pero tenía un sentimiento de culpa que no lograba quitarse de encima. Para empeorar las cosas, empezó a pensar nuevamente en Arya, comparando a las dos chicas y percatándose que, bajo sus gustos personales, Valerya salía perdiendo. Y para rematar, Valerya se enamoró perdidamente de él, no paraba de enviarle dulces y amorosas cartas, donde escribía que contaba impaciente los días que faltaban para el enlace y que no deseaba nada más en este mundo que ser su esposa. Eso aun le hizo sentir mucho peor. Entre todos la estaban engañando, el mismo la estaba engañando. Tal vez... aquellas cartas fueran una formalidad, a lo mejor Valerya no sentía nada por él, eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles...

Pero cuando volvió a verla, en los festejos antes de la boda, vio que no tendría tanta suerte. Nada más verlo, a la chica se le ilumino el rostro de alegría, y él se sintió como un miserable. Tenía que parar esto como fuera, la chica no era consciente de donde se estaba metiendo y era injusto. Así que, después de la cena, le pidió que quería hablar a solas con ella.

\- Mi señor... no sé si es buena idea vernos a solas antes de la boda.- Se sonrojó la chica con vergüenza.

\- Tranquila, no haré nada que ultraje vuestro honor, tenéis mi palabra.- Respondió para calmarla.- Pero debemos de hablar de asuntos personales antes de nuestro enlace, y debe ser a solas.

Valerya dudo un poco, pero aceptó. Se fueron discretamente y subieron al terrado del torreón principal, donde podrían hablar a solas sin que nadie les molestase.

\- Que vistas tan bonitas.- Empezó a hablar con total inocencia.- Estoy muy feliz de saber que podré ver con vos estas vistas todas las noches.

Se quedó callado, suspiró y se lanzó.

-Valerya... tengo muchas dudas con esta boda.

Eso la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? Perdonadme, mi señor, no volveré a hacerlo...

\- No, tú no has hecho nada, todo lo contrario.- La disculpó.- Mira, voy a serte sincero.

Y entonces se lo confesó todo. Le dijo que no la amaba, y que seguramente jamás la amaría porque estaba enamorado de otra persona y no había podido olvidarla. Por supuesto no le dijo que era Arya, pero tenía derecho a saberlo.

Pudo ver como su rostro se ensombreció a medida que hablaba.

\- Mi señor...- Habló después de que acabase.- Entiendo lo que queréis decir, pero dadme una oportunidad. Dejad que os demuestre lo buena esposa que puedo llegar a ser, dejad que con mi amor y mi devoción acabéis olvidando a esa persona. Seré vuestra esposa, la madre de sus hijos. Apenas nos conocemos, dejemos que el amor surja y fluya para que seamos dichosos.

\- ¿Y si no sucede Valerya? Te lo digo porque aun estamos a tiempo de anularlo todo. Si no me amases todo sería más fácil, tienes derecho a tener el amor que mereces en otra persona que te valore tal y como eres.

\- No, por favor, no lo hagáis, no anuléis nuestro compromiso.- Le rogó la chica, agarrándose a su antebrazo con ansiedad.- No deseo estar con nadie más que con vos. Sois el príncipe apuesto con el que siempre he soñado, sois mi deseo hecho realidad...

\- No deseo hacerte desgraciada...- Respondió.

\- Y no lo haréis...- Sonrió, pero sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Dadme una oportunidad, por favor, os amaré tanto y os haré tan feliz que olvidaréis a esa persona y solo tendréis ojos para mí. Sé que tenéis dudas, yo os las disiparé con mi cariño, con mi comprensión, con mis besos y caricias. Lo único que os pido es que me deis una oportunidad para haceros feliz.

Pensó detenidamente lo que Valerya le decía. Tal vez se estaba equivocando, cerrándose al amor por su obsesión con Arya. Debía dejarla marchar de una vez, era un recuerdo del pasado, debía olvidarla de una vez por todas. Se ceñía tanto al pasado que no veía que, tal vez, su futuro estaba ahí, con Valerya y su amor incondicional. Pero para eso debía intentarlo.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos adelante.- Respondió entonces.- Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Aun así, a Valerya le bastó. Sonrió llena de gratitud y le dijo que no se arrepentiría de su decisión. Bajaron los dos a la fiesta como si no hubiese pasado nada.

A los dos días se casaron con gran fasto, como corresponden los esponsales de un gran señor. En la noche de bodas, se dio cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando entró en sus aposentos la encontró recostada en la cama, semidesnuda y preparada para entregarse. Era evidente que llevaba tiempo preparándose para aquel momento y estaba muy hermosa. Pero él solo la veía como un carnero en el altar, a punto de ser sacrificado.

Ella lo vio y se levantó, acercándose con paso ligeramente sugerente. No quería aparentarlo, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Se puso frente a él y le acarició la mejilla con la mano.

\- Mi señor... soy suya, podéis hacer conmigo lo que queráis. Yo... No tengo mucha experiencia, aun soy doncella, pero estoy dispuesta a aprender, a someterme a sus deseos. Me entrego a vos en cuerpo y alma, hasta que el desconocido decida separarnos para toda la eternidad.

Sintió congoja de verla tan dispuesta. Olía muy bien, como a flores, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos ardientes que le mostraban que estaba deseando que aquello pasara. Pero... ¿Y él? ¿Qué quería el realmente?

Si hubiera sido su padre no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Así es como lo concibió, a él y a otros quince bastardos que vivían en Desembarco del Rey y que no se conocían entre sí, todos de madres diferentes. Su padre jamás perdía una oportunidad así, hasta se decía que, en vez de cumplir sus deberes con Cersei, prácticamente la violaba. El era un Gran Señor, prácticamente le habían regalado una esposa joven y hermosa para que hiciera lo que quisiese a su antojo, y lo que es peor, ella estaba dispuesta a ello.

Cuando era más joven y no era más que un vulgar aprendiz de herrero las veía pasar por las calles, perfectamente acicaladas y charlando de sus cosas. Eran como flores que sobresalían y destacaban sobre un montón de estiércol, como coloridas mariposas revoloteando rodeadas de un montón de porquería. Pero cuando se acercaban demasiado a él, ya sea por accidente o porque tenían que acompañar a su padre para recoger armas, arrugaban la nariz como si olieran a mierda, y se apartaban de él con asco, como si pudiera contagiarles algo. Una vez, mientras atendía a un joven señor, su esposa le espetó que se apartara de malos modos, que olía raro y no quería que le ensuciase el vestido con sus sucias manos. También recordó que lo llamó "sucio herrero", mientras lo miraba como si fuese un ser inferior sin derecho a ser respetado. Era una chica físicamente parecida a su reciente esposa, que lo miraba con desprecio en vez de con la devoción de Valerya. Evidentemente no era ella, en aquella época debía ser una niña pequeña, pero pensó en lo que opinaría esa chica tan refinada que tenía enfrente si, en vez de tener frente a un gran señor, fuera un sucio y maloliente herrero.

Le apartó la mano de su cara con toda la educación que pudo.

\- Yo... Lo siento. Tendrá que esperar.

Y salió de la estancia sin mirar atrás.

Se fue a las caballerizas y ensilló un caballo, tal y como le había enseñado el castellano de Bastión de Tormentas. Salió corriendo del castillo, atravesó el bosque y llegó a un acantilado lejano, donde nadie pudiera molestarlo.

Había tenido suerte, aquella noche no caería ninguna tormenta, la luna menguante estaba en su esplendor y las estrellas se veían con claridad. Desde un saliente del acantilado vio a la derecha, muy a lo lejos, las luces de Bastión de Tormentas, que aun seguía con la fiesta en honor a su casamiento. En aquel momento se sintió más solo que nunca.

Cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho que era un completo idiota. Tenía montones de tierras, multitud de vasallos que lo veneraban, un enorme castillo, riquezas que no hubiera imaginado jamás, un ejército que daría su vida por él, montones de criados, nobles de grandes casas que se arrodillaban a su servicio y ahora tenía una joven y bella esposa de alta cuna dispuesta a satisfacer todos sus deseos. Cualquier otra persona hubiera dado su alma al desconocido por poseer un pedazo de lo que él tenía...

Sin embargo, aun con todas las cosas materiales de su propiedad y todos los lujos a su disposición, no era feliz.

Lo único que deseaba hacer en este mundo era abandonar todo aquello, coger el primer barco que saliera de Poniente y trabajar de herrero en la primera ciudad en la que atracase. Lys, Myr... tal vez Braavos. Siempre hacían falta buenos herreros, no le faltaría trabajo, eso es, se ganaría la vida honradamente sin tener esa sensación de ser un impostor. Aquella no era su vida, le venía muy grande, no estaba preparado para vivir en aquel mundo, y dudaba seriamente que pudiera estarlo en un futuro.

Ahora entendía a Arya. Entendió perfectamente porque se reveló contra su situación. Todo esto era una trampa, debajo del lujo, el oropel y el fasto se escondía un mundo de hipocresía con el que discrepaba, y Arya no era precisamente hipócrita. De hecho, era un ser bastante extraño en aquel mundo de nobleza y grandes casas.

Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo...para empezar rechazaría el título y todo lo que conllevara, seguiría siendo Gendry el herrero. Se enrolaría con Arya en su barco, a la aventura. Tal vez ella no lo amase, pero al menos estaría a su lado siendo él mismo, y estaría con la única persona que lo conocía y lo aceptaba tal y como era. Desgraciadamente, en aquel momento no tenía otra opción, debía volver al castillo a cumplir con su deber, y así hizo.

A la noche siguiente entró en los aposentos de su esposa, para cumplir con su deber de marido. Todo empezó bien, como debía ser. Estaba concentrado en el acto cuando, de pronto, sintió que su virilidad caía en picado.

\- ¿Que ocurre, mi señor?- Preguntó extrañada.

Pero ni siquiera él sabía que estaba pasando. Lo intentó todo, pero no hubo manera de recuperarlo. La pobre chica se mostró comprensiva, aunque un trocito de su corazón y de su inocencia se murió por dentro aquella noche, algo que supo cuando ya era todo demasiado tarde. Durante varias noches lo intentó de nuevo, y solo consiguió llegar hasta el final una sola vez, la única vez que tuvo que utilizar su imaginación y pensar que estaba haciendo el amor con Arya en vez de con su esposa. Cuando acabó y se percató de la realidad se sintió tan mal que se vistió inmediatamente y salió de la estancia sin ni siquiera decirle adiós.

A partir de ahí, sus visitas a los aposentos de su esposa se fueron espaciando, hasta que fueron inexistentes. La pobre no tenía la culpa, era completamente suya. Simplemente se sentía avergonzado de la situación, se sentía indigno de ella y se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando. Pasado un tiempo, ella tampoco demandaba que fuera a verla a sus aposentos y su relación cada vez era más fría.

Sus vasallos estaban preocupados. Si hubiera gestado un heredero, la relaciones entre los esposos no hubiera sido de interés público, pero sin heredero...la cosa no pintaba bien. Entre todos lo forzaban a tener relaciones con su esposa para dejarla embarazada y él cada vez se sentía más presionado. Hasta que, una noche, pasó la catástrofe.

Acababa de entrar en sus habitación privadas cuando se percató de que la escalera que daba al terrado del torreón principal hacía corriente de aire, señal de que la puerta estaba abierta. Al principio pensó que algún criado se la había dejado abierta sin querer, así que subió a cerrarla, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vio cerca del bordillo una figura inmóvil, inequívocamente humana.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces ahí?- Gritó debido al aire que hacía ese día para que la figura pudiera escucharle.- Sal de aquí, ahora mismo este sitio no es seguro.

Pero la figura seguía en su sitio, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

\- ¿No me oyes acaso?- Entró directamente en el terrado y camino unos pasos en su dirección.- Será mejor que bajes, se está gestando una tormenta y con este viento es...

Se quedó petrificado al comprobar quien era. La figura llevaba una capa con capucha y estaba de espaldas a él. Cuando se giró y se quitó la capucha, vio que era su esposa.

-Valerya, no deberías estar aquí.

-Al contrario, mi señor, es justo donde debería estar...

Tenía una expresión tan apacible y su tono de voz era tan tranquilo que sintió escalofríos.

\- No, es peligroso, volvamos adentro.- Intentó convencerla.

Pero Valerya sonrió como una máscara, y observó con horror que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Debería haberos hecho caso.- Dijo entonces.- Deberíamos haber anulado nuestro compromiso. Pensé que podría hacer que me amarais, pero ahora sé que no lo conseguiré jamás.

El corazón de Gendry dio un vuelco.

\- No es tu culpa, es mía... solamente mía.

\- Lo sé, mi señor.- Confirmó la chica.- Decidme ¿Quién es esa persona que no he conseguido arrancaros de vuestra mente ni de vuestro corazón?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- Si, si que importa.- Volvió a decir.- Necesito saber quién es mi enemigo, ese ser que me ha derrotado sin ni siquiera ver su rostro ni conocer su identidad.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó extrañado al escuchar preguntar en neutro, ya que suponía que se referiría a una mujer.

\- Confirmadme una cosa. ¿Os gustan los... los chicos?

Aquella pregunta le pilló tan de improvisto que se quedó dos segundos en blanco.

\- Claro que no.- Respondió sorprendido.- Nunca me han gustado los hombres.

La chica entonces suspiró ligeramente de alivio.

\- Entonces decidme quien es esa persona.

\- Lo único que harás será sufrir innecesariamente.

\- ¡DECIDMELO!

Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que había demostrado algo de carácter, aun así, lo volvió a pillar desprevenido. No quería hacerla sufrir más, pero que importaba ya... Arya seguramente no volvería jamás a Poniente, y su matrimonio estaba roto por completo.

\- Es Arya Stark de Invernalia, la hermana del Rey.

Al decir eso, el se sintió aliviado por un momento al poder expresar con palabras su secreto, pero al ver su mirada comprobó que ella estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación.

\- Dioses... Entonces no tengo nada que hacer.- Dijo en alto, con la mirada perdida.

\- Valerya, ella es muy diferente a tí...

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo...- Pensó en alto sumida en sus pensamientos, como si él no existiera.- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, que puedo ofrecer para estar a la altura de la heroína de Invernalia...?

\- Valerya, volvamos dentro y hablemos tranquilamente. El viento cada vez es más fuerte.

Pero Valerya no le escuchaba, estaba como en trance. Observó entonces que estaba muy cerca del borde, un paso en falso y caería la vacío...

\- Por favor.- Se acercó, preocupado de que cayera.- Aléjate del borde, ven conmigo y hablemos dentro.

Entonces vio como esta negó con la cabeza.

\- No, mi señor, no tenemos más que hablar, ya me lo habéis dicho todo. Ahora entiendo porque no me amaréis jamás.

Estaba a punto de caerse, y él sintió que la desesperación y la impotencia empezaban a invadirle.

\- Escucha, dame tiempo. Aun es todo muy reciente, intentaré olvidarla.

\- No, es demasiado tarde.- Respondió con frialdad como si hubiera tenido una revelación, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por las mejillas.- Ahora está todo claro, no hay para mí ni un pedazo de su corazón, ni nunca lo habrá...

Y entonces dijo las palabras que se le incrustaron en lo más hondo de su ser, unas palabras que lo torturaban día y noche.

\- Yo os maldigo, Gendry Baratheon. Os maldigo a que sufráis el mismo tormento que yo sufro ahora, que no encontréis jamás el amor. Os maldigo a que seáis infeliz para toda la eternidad, y os maldigo a sufrir la consecuencia de lo que voy a hacer, porque todo esto es por vuestra culpa.

Se giró y se tiró por el borde hacía el acantilado con total determinación

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para intentar agarrarla, pero no llegó a tiempo. Pudo ver perfectamente como esta caía al vacío, como su cuerpo chocó con una roca del acantilado igual que un peso muerto, como su sangre salía a chorros de su cuerpo reventado, e inmediatamente, como una enorme ola se llevaba el cuerpo al interior del mar en cuestión de segundos, así como esta limpiaba su sangre de la roca.

A partir de ahí, sus recuerdos son como trozos inconexos, hay muchas cosas de las que no se acuerda. Recordó su alarido de desesperación al intentar evitar que cayera y fracasar en el intento. Recordaba como varias manos lo sujetaban fuerte mientras lo levantaban del suelo y lo tiraban hacia atrás para evitar que cayera también por el precipicio, recordó gritar el nombre de su esposa fuera de sí, pidiendo que la ayudasen porque se había caído del borde... todo estaba borroso, en su imagen las cosas parecían lentas y amortiguadas... y no se acordó de más hasta que se encontró en su cama a la mañana siguiente.

Nadie hizo preguntas incómodas, nadie cuestionó su versión de lo que pasó realmente. Incluso Aemon Estermont vino a dar sus condolencias visiblemente afectado. Recordaba no querer mirarlo a la cara de la vergüenza que sentía. Durante una semana se encerró en su habitación, deseando huir de allí y de la culpa que sentía, sin conseguirlo. Se hubiera cortado las venas si aquel día que lo pensaba seriamente no se hubiera presentado una persona a la que no esperaba.

Samwell se presentó allí, recién llegado de Desembarco del Rey. Estuvo a su lado, dándole compañía. No era nada del otro mundo, solo se lo llevaba de vez en cuando a la taberna para hablar, lo obligaba a comer y a asearse, lo llevaba a pasear a caballo y le leía libros para que no pensara en lo que había ocurrido, pero para él fue su tabla de salvación, puede decirse que le salvó la vida. Gracias a él, aun sigue vivo y eso es algo que siempre le agradecerá.

Después del luto, sus banderizos le recomendaron nuevamente que tomara esposa, pero esta vez se negó en redondo. Lo de Valerya estaba aun demasiado fresco, y tal y como estaba psicológicamente, sabía que la chica con la que se casase correría la misma suerte. Tenía que resolver esto de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo. Se hubiera confesado a Samwell, pero el hecho de que este fuera consejero de Bram y amigo de Jon lo hacía echar atrás. Era muy posible que Sam lo dijera en confianza y estos le pidieran explicaciones, a fin de cuentas, Arya seguía siendo su hermana, y si algo se había dado cuenta es que, debido a su posición, debía andar con cuidado con lo que decía. Una frase inapropiada podía generar un conflicto que ahora no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Se centró nuevamente en ser el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera, se puso al día en los proyectos que tenía comenzados nada más llegar a las Tierras de la Tormenta por primera vez, y sorprendentemente acabó haciéndolo mejor de lo que esperaba. Se preocupaba mucho por el pueblo llano, asfaltó carreteras que unían Bastión de Tormentas con los pueblos, colocó a gente competente para cobrar impuestos, puso a raya ciertos "privilegios" que tenían los nobles e intentó potenciar el comercio. Con Samwell no solo tenía una buena amistad, sino que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer negocios que iban a ser muy beneficiosos para las dos partes. El dominio había tenido un periodo de sequia que había afectado a sus cultivos, en las tierras de la Tormenta tenían carne, cuero, lana y agua en abundancia, pero les faltaba el sol y la tierra era demasiado húmeda para cultivar. Así que habían decidido hacer un trasvase desde el rio Rodeo hasta el Rio FuegoAzul, y este, antes de llegar a Altojardín, se desviaría su curso mediante un dique hacia Colina Cuervo, donde se garantizaría el suministro estable de agua en sus tierras, lo suficiente para poder regar todo el año independientemente de si había o no época de sequia. En otras circunstancias los Tarly hubieran tenido problemas en Altojardín y con otras casas del dominio, pero teniendo en cuenta que Ser Bromm no estaba nunca en el castillo y que eran ellos los que mandaban en la sombra, poco importaba lo que dijeran los demás. A cambio, Samwell le daría el veinte por ciento de sus cosechas como pago por el suministro estable de agua, lo que él tenía pensado gestionarlo para que llegara al pueblo llano a través del comercio, a precios asequibles. De esa forma se generaba dinero, puestos de trabajo, comercio, la gente estaría mejor alimentada si accedía a más variedad de alimentos y eso repercutiría positivamente en su salud, así como en las arcas de los nobles de la zona. Al principio los nobles eran algo reticentes, pero logró convencerlos. Ahora estaban en obras y en cuanto acabasen, sería muy beneficioso para todos.

Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil como esperaba. Debido a que quería potenciar el comercio, tenía pensado construir un puerto comercial en las tierras de la casa Swann, en Yelmo de Piedra, fue uno de las primeros proyectos en los que se puso a trabajar nada más llegar. El motivo de ponerlo ahí era porque estaría resguardado de las tormentas que surgían en la Bahia de los Naufragios y eso potenciaría el negocio. Pero los dornienses, por alguna razón que desconocía, no se lo tomaron bien y se inventaron algo que no era cierto. Se presentaron en Desembarco del Rey, acusándole de montar un puerto militar frente a sus costas para invadir sus tierras. Tuvo que ir allí, requerido personalmente por el Rey, para defender su proyecto. Se ofreció de buena fe a enseñarle al Principe de Dorne la construcción de puerto para que comprobara que sus suposiciones eran infundadas, pero en vez de presentarse el Principe en Desembarco del Rey, se presentó un diplomático dorniense, el cual le escupió que el Príncipe no trataba con bastardos de baja cuna como él. Teniendo en cuenta que los dornienses trataban por igual a los bastardos que a los legítimos, era claramente una provocación para que perdiera los papeles e hiciera algo inapropiado a los ojos del rey, y así dar la razón a la causa dorniense. Así que le pidió a Donnell Swann que defendiera el proyecto y volvió a Bastión de Tormentas, no iba a consentir entrar en provocaciones inadecuadas. Por suerte, Donell Swann estaba completamente de su parte y le juró que defendería los intereses de las Tierras de la Tormenta como si el proyecto fuera suyo.

Donell cumplió con su juramento y el Rey les dio la razón. A partir de aquello, sufrieron sabotajes, explosiones con fuego Valyrio que retrasaban la construcción, asesinatos selectivos de los arquitectos e ingenieros...y solo podía venir de un lado.

Cuando se le acabó la paciencia se presentó en Desembarco del Rey, exigiendo que, o lo resolvían ellos por las buenas o lo haría el por las malas. Tenía fundamentos de sobra para hacerlo, sus banderizos le apoyaban incondicionalmente y estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra. Así que el rey tuvo que convocar al Príncipe de Dorne con prioridad urgente y le hizo una advertencia, si volvía a sabotear la construcción del puerto comercial de las Tierras de la Tormenta caería todo el peso de la ley sobre ellos, y eso incluía al ejercito de su majestad. Este tuvo que firmar un tratado de paz con dichas condiciones, lo cual solucionaba el problema. Y así estuvo, hasta que, hace poco, un navío comercial de su propiedad, el cual volvía de Pentos, fue interceptado y saqueado por una galera sin bandera. A primera impresión parecían piratas, pero uno de los miembros de su tripulación identificó al capitán del navío como un almirante dorniense que trabajada directamente para la casa Martell. Por ese motivo fueron nuevamente a Desembarco del Rey para acusar a la casa Martell de financiar piratas para que ataquen barcos comerciales en entre la Bahia de los Naufragios y el Mar de Dorne.

El rey Bram al principio fue un poco cauto con respecto a su acusación, aunque envió a su mano, Lord Tyrion, a Dorne para que investigara lo sucedido. El sin embargo se había llevado al miembro de la tripulación que había identificado al almirante y estaba dispuesto a declarar a su favor en el momento en el que el Rey lo requiriera, así como a Donell Swann, que con el tiempo se había convertido en su consejero personal. Y ahí estaban, en la reunión para tratar de averiguar si los dornienses estaban detrás del saqueo de su barco, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y entró ella, como si fuera la reina misma de Desembarco del Rey.

Ni por los antiguos dioses ni por los nuevos hubiera imaginado que volvería a verla, y menos en la situación tan delicada que tenía entre manos. Se quedó lívido, sin saber que hacer, y a ella le pasó algo parecido, aunque lo disimuló bastante bien. Salió de allí en el momento en que el Rey pidió hablar con su hermana en privado, no sin antes darle una última mirada discreta, no dando crédito que hubiera sucedido semejante encuentro.

No volvió a verla hasta la hora de la cena, una cena que se realizó en su honor, ya que al día siguiente debía volver a Bastión de Tormentas después de la declaración de su testigo frente al Rey y el consejo. Estuvo mirándola de soslayo toda la velada, sin que se diera cuenta. Por los siete infiernos, aun estaba más guapa que cuando la vio por última vez. Era inequívocamente ella, con su expresión de no querer estar en aquel lugar, con dos cicatrices más en el rostro y su cabello bastante más largo recogido en una trenza medio deshecha. Cuando la vio por última vez aun tenía rasgos aniñados, era terminando la adolescencia. Sin embargo ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, con un rostro más maduro que la hacía aun más atrayente si cabe, una mirada más experimentada y un cuerpo fibroso y atlético, también algo más voluptuoso, que dejaba entrever su traje de cuero.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- Preguntó entonces Donell Swann.

\- ¿El qué?- Preguntó recomponiéndose, ya que lo había pillado distraído.

\- ¿Y si el Rey no nos cree?¿Y si piensa que estamos mintiendo?

\- Tranquilo, nos creerá. - Contestó Gendry, seguro de lo que decía.- Su majestad sabe que decimos la verdad, y seguramente será lo que nos diga mañana "extraoficialmente". Además, Samwell Tarly corrobora lo que estamos diciendo, a ellos no hacen otra cosa que prenderles fuego a sus campos y sabe perfectamente que son guerrillas dornienses que están incursionando en sus tierras. Otra cosa es que decida intervenir para no favorecer una casa sobre otra y generar una guerra.

\- Ya, pues entonces no es de gran ayuda. -Protestó entonces su consejero y también amigo.- Hemos venido aquí para ver si lo podíamos solucionar de forma civilizada y nos iremos con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos.- Le tranquilizó.- Si no nos dejan hacer las cosas bien, haremos juego sucio al igual que hacen ellos.

\- ¿Que tenéis en mente?- Preguntó intrigado su consejero.

\- Dejemos de momento que sigan los acontecimientos. Dependiendo de lo que nos diga el rey, empezaremos a trazar un plan a seguir. Mañana, cuando nuestro testigo testifique veremos por dónde van los derroteros, pero pase lo que pase pienso hacerles daño donde más duele.

Donell Swann sonrió satisfecho y bebió de su copa de vino. De pronto sintió como alguien le observaba, y al girarse, la pilló mirándolo fijamente. Al verse descubierta, bebió un trago de su copa, y entonces Lord Davos se dirigió a ella para charlar.

Al cabo de un rato estaba pensando seriamente en irse a descansar, cuando vio como Arya se levantó de su silla y se despidió de Lord Davos y del rey Bram. La vio marcharse, y se percato de que no había ido a hablar con ella desde que había llegado a Desembarco. Entonces se le ocurrió la tontería que hizo después, ponerse a prueba.

Ahora mismo se daba cuenta que había cometido una soberana estupidez, pero en su momento le pareció buena idea. Si lograba resistir a la presencia de Arya sin sentir nada que no sea más que amistad tendría muchas posibilidades de poder rehacer su vida, y eso resolvería parte de sus problemas. Era algo improvisado y pensado con prisas, pero tenía que intentarlo, porque tenía la sensación de que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad jamás lo sabría. Tenía que ser esa noche, mañana tenía un día demasiado importante para estar pensando en esto, y su idea era partir de Desembarco una vez tuviera respuesta del rey. Solo tenía una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Desgraciadamente, nada salió como esperaba, sino mucho peor. En cuanto se le insinuó perdió la cabeza por completo y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía por ella y por la lujuria que le provocaba. Dejó de ser Gendry para convertirse en un animal dominado por su instinto. Todo se le borró de la mente, solo podía sentir su olor, su sabor, el tacto de su piel...Tuvo suerte de tener un instante de razón y parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque si no se hubiera detenido aun se sentiría mucho peor de lo que se sentía ahora.

_"¿Y ahora que es lo que voy a hacer...?"_

Esa era la pregunta clave. Era evidente que había fallado en su propósito, tendría que tomar otra alternativa... pero no ahora. Mañana tenía una reunión crucial, así que decidió aparcar aquel problema de momento e irse a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Por una vez, el problema llamado "Arya" tendrá que esperar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Le dio un gran trago a la cerveza recién colocada en la mesa por el tabernero, refrescándole el gaznate nada más tocar su tráquea. Dejó la jarra en la mesa, sintiéndose algo mejor. Pero no mucho, aun estaba muy enfadada con lo sucedido.

Dioses, en mala hora lo dejó entrar en su habitación. Tendría que haberlo echado a patadas de allí, que era lo que se merecía. Pero claro, no pudo resistirse y ahora estaba allí, en aquel tugurio de mala muerte, cabreada e insatisfecha, maldiciéndolo y deseándole todos los males que existieran hasta la eternidad.

_"Maldita sea...¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando..."?_

Pues en lo que le dictaba sus partes bajas, definitivamente. Eso y que la borrachera que llevaba encima en el momento que entró en su habitación ayudó bastante. Debería de beber menos y controlarse un poco más, aunque lo hecho, hecho está. Afortunadamente, Ser Davos le había dicho que mañana tenía que regresar a Bastión de Tormentas, así que, si tenía algo de suerte, no volvería a verlo más.

\- Tienes pinta de necesitar hablar con alguien...

Giró la cabeza para averiguar quién le hablaba, no dando crédito al ver quién era.

\- No fastidies...- Musitó con frustración, bajando la vista para no ver a su interlocutor.

\- Venga, que estoy sola y aburrida, esta tropa de imbéciles no aguantan ni un asalto.- Respondió alegremente la otra persona, mientras se sentaba en la silla situada a un lado de la mesa cuadrada sin invitación previa a sentarse.- Iba a irme de putas con esos capullos, pero se han echado atrás.

\- Si no recuerdo mal, tú y yo no acabamos en buenos términos.- Cuestionó mirándola muy seriamente.

\- ¿El qué...? Ah, si... ya me acuerdo...- Contestó entonces, después de pensar a que se refería.- Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso, tres años si no me equivoco.

\- Querías que ejecutaran a mi hermano.- Volvió a cuestionar Arya.

\- Y tú querías a cambio rajarme el cuello, pero yo no voy lloriqueando por algo que pasó y de lo que ni me acordaba.

\- No soy una llorica.- Respondió a la defensiva.

\- Si lo eres... pero bah, vamos a dejarlo estar. Si me invitas a una cerveza te llevo al mejor burdel de Desembarco del Rey. Tienes toda la pinta de necesitar un buen polvo.

Tal desparpajo la hizo reír ligeramente. Pero aun se acordaba de como pedía la cabeza de su hermano Jon en el Gran Consejo.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que me vaya de juerga con la enemiga de mi hermano.

\- Te recuerdo que asesinó a nuestra reina a traición.- Contestó entonces algo más seria.- Daenerys Targaryen era la reina de todos nosotros, yo presté un juramento, al igual que tu hermano...

\- Un juramento que se rompió en el momento en el que demostró no merecer ser nuestra reina.

\- Calumnias...- Masculló

\- No lo son, ojalá lo fueran.- Contraatacó.- Yo estuve allí cuando atacó Desembarco del Rey. Vi con mis propios ojos la matanza que perpetró. La ciudad ya se había entregado, sonaron las campanas de rendición, y aun así arrasó la ciudad con su dragón hasta dejarlo todo en cenizas, yo misma casi muero sepultada.

\- Las guerras nunca son fáciles...

\- ¡Aquello no fue una guerra, fue una masacre!- Respondió con vehemencia.- Sepultó bajo escombros a un millón de vidas inocentes. Y cuando acabó, le dijo a sus soldados que harían lo mismo en Poniente, en los Siete Reinos.

\- ¡Mientes!- Defendió el honor de la Reina Dragón.- Tenía aliados Ponientís, yo misma lo era. Jamás hubiera permitido lo que dices...

\- ¿Entonces por qué crees que todos los que vivían en Poniente que estaban a su lado la traicionaron?- Cuestionó Arya.- Varys murió abrasado después de conspirar contra ella, Tyrion Lannister iba a ser ejecutado cuando le cuestionó sus actos, Jon la traiciono cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo y su familia estaban en peligro... Lo dijo bien claro, quería romper la rueda, ya lo había hecho en Desembarcó del Rey y no había hecho más que empezar. Aun me acuerdo de sus palabras, "Desde Invernalia hasta Dorne, desde Lannisport hasta Qhart", con un Dragón enorme, un ejército de Inmaculados y una horda Dothraki... ¿Crees acaso que las Islas del Hierro hubieran quedado impunes?

\- Esa no es la Reina que yo conocí en Mereen.

\- No lo sé, yo no llegué a tratar con ella, ni sé como era antes de llegar a Poniente. Pero la persona que vi en Desembarco del Rey era alguien completamente trastornado por el poder y la locura, era una amenaza incluso peor que la víbora malnacida de Cersei. Al menos la Leona no tenía dragones.

Las dos se miraron y rieron ligeramente, aunque había un dejo de tristeza por las dos partes. Recordar el pasado siempre era doloroso, y todos tenían sus traumas y muertos que recordar.

\- En fin, por lo visto mi hermano murió en vano...- Concluyó mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

\- En vano no. Dio su vida por el futuro Rey, se comportó como un héroe. Bram me lo contó todo.

Asha dejó la jarra de cerveza en la mesa y la miró muy seria, como si tuviera un dilema mental en mente. Pero sea lo que fuere, se le pasó en seguida.

\- De todos modos, el pasado, pasado está, están todos muertos y enterrados, ya no vale la pena darle más vueltas. Así que...¿Sin rencores?

Arya se lo pensó un par de segundos, y le ofreció la mano, algo que Asha aceptó.

\- Perfecto, todo aclarado. Por cierto, la visita al burdel sigue en pie...- Propuso nuevamente Asha.

\- La verdad es que no me vendría mal... pero lo siento, no soy lesbiana.

\- Joder, yo tampoco.- Respondió convencida.- Pero reconozco que de vez en cuando me gusta probar el pescado.

\- ¿Hasta el punto de ir a un burdel?

\- Pues claro.- Aclaró muy segura de sí misma.- Las almejitas que ofrecen están muy ricas.

Ese comentario la volvió a hacer reír. Se acordó de cuando era "Gata de los Canales" en Braavos y le vendía "ostras, almejas y berberechos" a las prostitutas.

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero creo que hoy no seré una buena compañía.

\- Bueno, pues seré tu paño de lágrimas. - Contestó como si no se hubiera enterado de lo que había dicho, mientras prestaba atención.- No tengo nada mejor que hacer hasta que abran el burdel.

La miró y volvió a sonreír.

\- Por cierto...¿Te he dicho que no soy lesbiana?

Al principio se quedó como si no supiera a que se refería, para después dar una buena risotada. Al ver como se reía, ella también rió

\- ¿El qué...? No, que va, no quiero ligar contigo.- Contestó después de calmarse.- No eres mi tipo.

\- Ah, gracias a los dioses, ya me parecía a mí.- Contestó ligeramente aliviada.

\- Bien, ya que está, nuevamente, todo aclarado... ¿Me invitas a esa cerveza?

Arya se lo pensó un par de segundo.

\- Venga, me hará bien un poco de compañía.

Y cerveza tras cerveza, taberna tras taberna, y burdel tras burdel, pasó una de las noches más divertidas de su vida.

-1-

El sol ya estaba saliendo por el horizonte cuando llegaron las dos, agarrándose la una a la otra para no caerse al suelo y haciendo eses como si la calle estuviera llena de curvas. Asha no paraba de cantar a pleno pulmón canciones de alta mar que cantaban los hijos del hierro, desafinando ostentosamente mientras la agarraba de los hombros con el brazo derecho; entretanto Arya no paraba de darle tragos a una botella de vino que llevaba en la mano derecha, mientras que sujetaba a Asha por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo. A veces esta se le unía al canto, pero como no se sabía las canciones directamente se las inventaba, algo que hacía a Asha reír como si no hubiera un mañana. De vez en cuando, entre las canciones, soltaba un par de tacos que hacía reír aun más a Asha.

\- Pero que mal cantas...- Dijo arrastrando las palabras, pidiendo con la mano izquierda la botella de vino.- Si sigues así caerá una tormenta que inundará toda la ciudad.

\- Venga ya..., tu llevas desafinando toda la noche y mira que sol hace.- Contestó mientras le pasaba la botella.

\- No es verdad, canto como las sirenas que sirven al dios Ahogado.- Le pegó un buen trago, para después eructar.

\- En tus sueños bonita...- Respondió Arya también arrastrando las palabras.

Hablando, bebiendo y riendo llegaron a la entrada de la Fortaleza Roja. Allí había dos soldados haciendo guardia en la puerta de entrada

\- Hola soldadito. ¿Sabes quién soy?- Preguntó Asha a uno de los soldados.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Soy Asha Greyjoy, la Lord Segador de Pyke, y vengo a dejar a mi amiga en su habitación para que duerma la mona.- Respondió la pirata, separándose de Arya mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie sin moverse mucho y buscaba algo de dignidad para aparentar autoridad. Pero como estaba tan borracha no lo conseguía, haciendo que Arya riera ostentosamente.

\- Si claro, y yo soy un Targaryen a lomos de su dragón.- Respondió el otro soldado.- Anda, largaos de aquí, par de borrachas. Id a dormir la mona a otra parte.

\- Es cierto, es Asha Greyjoy.- Intentó defenderla Arya.- Y yo soy Arya Stark de Invernalia, la hermana del Rey Bram. Y si no me dejáis pasar mi hermano os meterá en el calabozo una buena temporada...

\- Déjalo estar Arya, no nos van a dejar pasar.- Resolvió Asha entonces, consciente de que no la creían y que su estado era lamentable.- Mira, cambio de planes. Te quedas en el "Viento Negro" a dormir hasta que se te pase la mona y ya te pelearás con ellos más tarde.

\- Tienes razón, ahora no tengo ganas de pelear.- Respondió la chica. -Aquí no hacemos nada, vámonos.

Iban a girarse, cuando Asha se sacó de su cinturón un saquito de monedas. Se acercó a uno de los soldados y se lo estampó en el pecho para que lo agarrase.

\- Tomad, para que luego os vayáis de putas después de la jornada. Y decidles que lo disfrutáis a la salud de Asha Greyjoy, que se sepa por todo Desembarco.

Los soldados se quedaron mirando a las chicas y al saquito de monedas indistintamente, sorprendidos, mientras estas daban media vuelta para irse. Pero no dieron más de dos pasos, ya que, de pronto, alguien las llamó, indicando que esperasen.

Tanto los soldados como las dos chicas se giraron, y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver quien las llamaba personalmente. Este era ni más ni menos que el rey Bram, acompañado de su fiel escudero Podrick Payne. Los soldados se arrodillaron en señal de sumisión, Asha iba a hacerlo, pero declinó seguir cuando se percató de que, si se arrodillaba, ya no podría levantarse.

\- Veo que te lo has pasado muy bien esta noche.- Comentó Bram a su hermana, mientras Podrick lo acercaba a la entrada.

\- ¿Ya has utilizado de nuevo tus poderes para averiguar que estoy haciendo?- Preguntó Arya con altanería, la máxima que pudo dada su estado de embriaguez.

\- No es necesario que utilice mis poderes.- Contestó con indiferencia, mientras le echaba una mirada de arriba abajo sin dejar lugar a dudas. A Podrick casi se le escapa una risa, pero se recompuso en seguida.

\- Pues entonces dile a tu perro faldero que se comporte o le quitaré esa risa estúpida con un tajo en el cuello.- Dijo entonces Arya mientras señalaba con la barbilla a Podrick.

\- Mi señora, si su majestad me lo permite...- Esperó una objeción de su rey, y al no tenerla continuó.- No soy el perro faldero de su majestad, soy su escudero y su guarda personal. Y tengo un nombre, soy Podrick Payne.

\- ¿Payne? ¿Podrick Payne?- Preguntó entonces Asha, sorprendida.- Joder, en los burdeles eres una leyenda, las prostitutas cuentan maravillas de ti. ¿Es cierto que calzas un miembro del tamaño de una columna?

Arya se tuvo que girar para que no vieran como casi se le escapa la risa, así como los soldados, aunque estos lo hicieron más disimulado. Podrick entonces se puso colorado como una grana.

\- La vida sexual de mi escudero no le interesa a nadie.- Zanjó el tema Bram con seriedad.- De todos modos no me he levantado tan temprano para hablar con mi hermana, en realidad estoy aquí por vos.

Eso extrañó a Asha.

\- Por lo visto me he tenido que enterar de casualidad que la "Lord Segador de Pyke" ha desembarcado en las Tierras de la Corona y ni siquiera ha venido a ofrecer sus respetos a su rey.

\- Majestad, solo estoy de paso...

\- Aunque estéis de paso, es vuestra obligación, como mi súbdito, acercaros a la Fortaleza Roja y presentaros ante mí para dar constancia de vuestra llegada, aunque solo sea un día de estancia. Decidme pues ¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis quedaros en Desembarco del Rey?

Asha dudó un par de segundos.

\- Dos semanas, tal vez tres...

\- Bien, es mi obligación entonces asignaros unas estancias dignas para alguien de vuestro rango mientras estéis en la ciudad.

\- Majestad... no es necesario.- Contestó entonces Asha.- Estoy acostumbrada a mi barco, me quedaré allí con mis...

\- Creo que no lo habéis entendido, Lady Asha.- Contestó entonces Bran con con calma, pero dejando entrever un dejo de autoridad.- Esto no es un ofrecimiento, es una orden que parte directamente de mi persona. Id a vuestro barco, recoged vuestras pertenencias y dirigiros aquí inmediatamente. Dejaré las órdenes precisas para que, cuando lleguéis, podáis instalaros adecuadamente en los aposentos que se le asignen. Buenos días.

Podrick, entendiendo entonces que el rey deseaba salir de allí, giró la silla y se lo llevó dentro de la Fortaleza Roja. Los soldados no dijeron nada, solo se pusieron de costado en cada extremo de la puerta, para dejarlas pasar.

\- ¿Soy yo o mi hermano te acaba de echar un buen rapapolvo?- Preguntó Arya riéndose.

\- Cállate.- Escupió Asha, aun molesta por la llamada de atención que le había hecho el rey.

\- Venga, no te enfades. Aquí estarás mucho mejor que en un barco. Podrás bañarte cuando quieras, tendrás la ropa limpia, una cama calentita...

\- ¿Y tú que sabes?- Preguntó - Se supone que eres de las tierras verdes, vosotros no sabéis de barcos, ni siquiera de navegar.

\- Pues te equivocas conmigo. Llevo casi tres años montada en un barco.- Respondió Arya.- Se muy bien lo que es vivir en un navío. Anda, ve a por tus cosas y durmamos la mona en condiciones. Esta noche seguimos ¿No?

Asha la miró cómplice.

\- Por supuesto. Nos correremos una juerga mejor que la de hoy.

\- Perfecto. - Se despidió Arya dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Pues entonces descansemos y esta noche los dioses dirán.

-2-

Aunque lo intentó, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, y las ojeras que asomaban bajo sus cuencas daban fe de ellos. Se las vio nada más asomarse al espejo para lavarse y adecentarse un poco. Entre el testimonio que debía presentar su marino y lo que había pasado con Arya sus pensamientos no habían cesado en toda la noche. Y para rematar, su miembro seguía erecto como un mástil aun después de acostarse, seguido de su correspondiente dolor de huevos. La excitación, en vez de irse, aun se mantenía y parecía que no tenía intención de desaparecer, así que tuvo que hacerse un "trabajito manual" para desahogarse. Fue rápido, solo se acordó de lo que había hecho con Arya hacía un rato en su habitación para descargar en seguida. Con eso se le acabó el dolor de huevos, la erección y se quedó algo más relajado, pero aun así ni con esas logró conciliar el sueño.

Apoyó las manos a ambos lados en la jofaina para lavarse y se inclinó adelante, se miró al espejo y suspiró, dándose valor. Salió de la habitación con determinación, primero a desayunar y después dispuesto a afrontar su último día de estancia en Desembarco del Rey. Esperaba que el Rey les diera la razón en cuanto escuchara la versión del marino, y si tenía mucha suerte, era posible no volverse a topar con Arya hasta que partiera. Sabía que estaba muy enfadada y la entendía, lo que le hizo fue muy desagradable, aunque tal vez ella también lo evitase y así se ahorrarían los dos un problema.

El testimonio fue muy bien, resultó coherente y bien explicado. El marino acusó directamente a James Tierrasaltas de ser el capitán del navío pirata que les había abordado. Este era un almirante directamente bajo el mando de Mors Nymeros Martell, el marino no tenía ninguna duda. Este juro, con la mano en "La estrella de las Siete Puntas", que había conocido a James Tierrasaltas en una casa del placer de Volantis. Era tan bocazas que no paraba de decirle a las prostitutas a voz de grito quién era, para quien trabajaba y no paró de despotricar contra la casa Baratheon diciendo que el Principe Mors y la casa Martell aplastarían a la casa Baratheon como un pie a una cucaracha. Tuvo suerte, en el asalto este no lo reconoció, pero el marino a él sí, y le extrañó que estuviera en un navío pirata. Tanto el Rey como el consejo privado de su majestad dieron por válido el testigo, lo cual era mucho. Desgraciadamente las cosas se torcieron sin esperarlo nadie.

Nada más acabar el testimonio, vino un criado con un mensaje urgente proveniente de Dorne. El mensaje venía de parte de Tyrion Lannister, la mano del Rey. En esta decía que había investigado a Jaime Tierrasaltas por solicitud de Archimaestre Samwell Tarly, ya que este sabía el testimonio del marino de antemano. Este confirmaba que había sido almirante de la casa Martell, pero que hacía tiempo lo habían expulsado de la marina debido a su "deplorable comportamiento" y que actualmente se desconocía su paradero. Esta noticia fue como un jarro de agua fría para todos.

\- Lo siento mucho Gendry, este mensaje invalida por completo el testimonio de tu marino.- Lamentó Samwell Tarly inmediatamente después de leer el mensaje.

Donnell Swamm dio un puñetazo en la mesa de pura frustración.

\- Por favor, esos modales en la mesa.- Reprendió Ser Davos.

\- Disculpadme Ser Davos...- Apenas podía articular palabra del enfado que tenía, los puños los apretaba tanto que se le estaban poniendo morados los dedos.

\- Caballeros, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que están mintiendo.- Argumentó Gendry con convicción.- Es evidente que ellos no van a decir que abordaron nuestro barco, sería de idiotas pensar lo contrario.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, si me permites la familiaridad.- Respondió Ser Davos, ya que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo y le tenía aprecio.- Pero ahora mismo no tenemos nada concluyente como para hacer efectiva la advertencia. Y en estas cosas hemos de obrar con cautela.

\- ¡¿Con cautela?!- Exclamó Donell Swamm. - Creo que hablo en nombre de mi señor, pero esto es inadmisible. Llevamos años sufriendo sabotajes y asesinatos, esas explosiones de fuego Valyrio se realizaron en mis dominios, fueron mis súbditos los que fueron asesinados...

\- Y en su momento se corrigió la afrenta.- Interrumpió con autoridad Ser Davos.- Lord Donnell, sé que estáis enfadado, pero si lo que deseáis es venganza aquí no la conseguiréis.

Se hizo un par de segundos de silencio.

\- Mal que me pese decirlo en alto, Lord Davos tiene razón.- Concluyó Gendry después de meditarlo.- Habrá que hacerlo de otro modo, pero debemos tener la cabeza fría. Lo único que puedo decir a nuestro favor es que nuestras acusaciones son auténticas, nosotros no mentimos. Lo juro por los Antiguos dioses y los nuevos.

\- Lord Gendry dice la verdad.- Vaticinó Bram, después de escucharlo todo en completo silencio.- Debéis prepararos, este no será el primer abordaje que sufrirán los barcos que surquen el mar de Dorne y la Bahía de los Naufragios. Vendrán más, y serán más virulentos.

\- Pues si sabéis la verdad... ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Preguntó entonces Samwell Tarly.

Bram se lo pensó un par de segundos.

\- Hay que localizar a Jaime Tierrasaltas con prioridad urgente y que este declare delante del gran consejo. Solo así podremos acusar a Mors Martell por violación del tratado de paz y por traición, para así proceder a su detención.

\- Majestad, con vuestro testimonio debería ser suficiente...- Imploró Ser Donnell Swann.

\- Precisamente por la importancia de mi testimonio debo obrar con cautela.- Respondió el rey.- Mi poder no debería generarme impunidad sobre mis vasallos, o al menos no generar esa sensación. Mi testimonio debería ser suficiente, pero necesito pruebas y testigos para que los demás grandes señores vean que mis visiones no son arbitrarias, sino que tienen un fundamento.

\- Esta claro, majestad.- Contestó Gendry, dándose perfectamente cuenta de la Orden que le estaba dando el rey.- Procedemos al volver a nuestra tierra, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Gendry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Donell Swann se puso lívido al ver como su señor claudicaba sin más, así que le hizo un giño muy leve para tranquilizarlo. Algo muy sutil, que le dijera "Tranquilo, hay plan B". Este lo vio y se tranquilizó en seguida. Inmediatamente, tanto Gendry como Ser Donnell Swan se levantaron de sus sillas, saludaron a los presentes con una reverencia de cabeza y salieron de la estancia.

\- Majestad, creo que hemos cometido una injusticia.- Dijo Ser Davos cuando estos salieron de la estancia.

\- Lo sé, Ser Davos.- Respondió el Rey.- Pero también sé que he hecho lo correcto. Ellos no serán los únicos que busquen a Jaime Tierrasaltas, habrá de darse prisa. Enviad un mensaje a Tyrion, decidle que investigue más a fondo este asunto, que debe buscar a más almirantes dornienses disfrazados de piratas, algo me dice que no es el único. Y poned una orden prioritaria de busca y captura para Jaime Tierrasaltas, que se busque con total discreción.

Ser Davos asintió, después él y todos los demás presentes saludaron al rey con una reverencia y salieron de la estancia, incluido Podrick.

Bram se encontraba solo. Había sido una reunión difícil, y más sabiendo lo que se estaba gestando detrás de todo este conflicto. Lo que nadie sabía es que había tenido una visión, sabía muy bien quién era el responsable de todo, y no era precisamente Mors Martell. Debía ser cauto y discreto, la clave para ganar este conflicto era que esa persona no supiese que la tenía en el punto de mira, así que seguiría con las especulaciones. Desgraciadamente aun no podía ver el futuro de algunos actos, este en concreto no podía verlo por alguna razón, pero si había visto el futuro de otras personas, y las cosas se iban a poner muy, pero que muy interesantes.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

\- Por cierto... ¿Quién era ese capullo por el que estabas languideciendo hace unas semanas?

Arya la miró como si la hubiera insultado. Podría hacer como si no la hubiese oído, de hecho con semejante algarabía que había en la taberna seguramente hubiera colado, pero decidió contestarle.

\- Mentirosa en la vida he lloriqueado por nadie, eso es de débiles. De hecho, por mí ese imbécil se puede ir al diablo.

\- Pues tu cara no me decía lo mismo entonces...

La mandó a la mierda, algo que Asha respondió con una estridente risotada.

\- A ver... te lo voy a contar porque eres tú. - Contestó después de suspirar, viendo que Asha no lo iba a dejar pasar.- Pero si sale algo de esta conversación te juro que te arranco el corazón de un zarpazo ¿Estamos?

Le hizo un gesto interrogante con la mirada, a lo que Asha afirmó, y levantó solemne la mano derecha.

\- De acuerdo, lo juro por el Dios Ahogado.

Le contó la historia por encima, solo que no dijo su nombre. Se refirió a Gendry como un "Herrero de Desembarco del Rey". Básicamente le dijo que tuvieron un lio de una noche en el pasado, que al volver a la ciudad se encontraron de casualidad, se volvieron a gustar y que cuando estaban a punto de consumar el muy cobarde se echó atrás. Esa anécdota hizo que Asha se riera de buena gana. Arya le recriminó que no se riera, que no tenía ninguna gracia, pero Asha no le hizo caso.

\- Ahora entiendo porque estabas de tan mal humor... - Contestó Asha después de parar de reír.- Deberías haberlo matado por semejante infamia.

\- Estuve a punto, no te creas...- Confirmó Arya.- Lo hubiera despellejado vivo de buena gana, pero entonces me acordé de quién era, donde estaba y de que un escándalo así no le sentaría bien a mi hermano.

\- Ese es el gran inconveniente de ser la hermana del rey.- Sentenció Asha mientras le daba un buen trago a su jarra de cerveza. -¿Sabes lo que pienso?, que en el último momento se acordaría de su mujer y de sus hijos y no quiso engañarlos. Por lo visto te encaprichaste de una especie de "santo".

\- ¿Pero qué santo ni qué puñetas?- Cuestionó Arya como si le hubieran dicho una tontería.- No sé si tendrá familia, pero sí la tiene a mí no me dijo absolutamente nada.

\- Por eso digo que es una especie de santurrón mojigato. Es muy raro el hombre que respete los votos que le hizo a su esposa el día de su casamiento, y estos suelen ser dos tipos de hombres. O los que son muy religiosos o los que están realmente enamorados de sus esposas y creen en la fidelidad.

Arya pensó para sus adentros que en realidad no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. En realidad era porque Gendry, al ser él mismo un bastardo, detestaba hacer lo mismo que hizo su padre. No quería ser un gordo putero y borracho como este, regando bastardos por todas partes. Pero evidentemente eso era algo que no se lo iba a contar a Asha, le daría demasiadas pistas sobre la verdadera identidad de su antiguo amante.

\- Conociéndolo, creo que es más bien lo segundo...- Mintió, imitando que pensaba en alto.

\- Pues dichosa su esposa, que ha encontrado una joya.- Brindó Asha con su cerveza, medio en broma medio en serio.- Espero al menos que valga la pena...

\- Uh, si...- Afirmó Arya con admiración, enfatizando con un movimiento de cabeza mientras bebía su cerveza.- La verdad es que está muy bueno.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Ya te digo.- Volvió a confirmar.- Cuando lo conocí estaba muy bien, y ahora con los años está aun mejor.

\- Y de lo otro...¿Qué?

Arya suspiró, mirando un punto indeterminado mientras pensaba la respuesta.

\- Digamos... con lo que he podido probar...que ha mejorado bastante.

\- ¿Hasta el punto de querer volverlo a intentar?

Arya la miró extrañada.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que querría volverlo a intentar? ¿Te piensas que volvería a dejar que me humillase de esa forma? Ni hablar, no quiero volver a saber de él en lo que me quede de vida.

Asha la miró atentamente, e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Arya... Está bien que quieras engañarte a ti misma, pero a mí no me engañas.

Arya la miró interrogante, después negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Pero que cabrona que eres Asha... Me recuerdas a los putos hombres sin rostro cuando entrenaba con ellos. No me dejaban pasar ni una, ni siquiera las mentiras que yo misma me creía. Cuando lo hacía me molían a palos, estaba dos días sin poder moverme por culpa de esas palizas.

\- Uhhh... Que divertido...- Se burló Asha, volviendo a beber.

\- No sé si hubieras resistido a su entrenamiento.- La retó Arya.

\- Es evidente que no.- Contestó después de suspirar.- Aunque vivir con los hijos del hierro tampoco es fácil, y menos si eres mujer.

\- En ningún sitio es fácil si tienes coño.- Resolvió Arya.

\- Que gran verdad, joder... Brindo por eso.- Sentenció Asha, mientras levantaba su jarra de cerveza para brindar.

\- Que así sea...- La siguió Arya, levantando también su jarra y chocándolas para brindar.

Después de beber las dos al mismo tiempo, Asha volvió a mirarla fijamente.

\- Por cierto, no me has contestado la pregunta que te he hice antes.

\- Si lo he hecho...

\- Venga ya... La auténtica respuesta, no la que te interesa a ti.

Arya la miró un par de segundos, observando que su amiga era más terca de lo que parecía a simple vista.

\- No me vas a dejar en paz ¿No?

Asha negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con socarronería. Al ver su respuesta, Arya suspiró.

\- Si manda mi cabeza... no, no lo volvería a intentar.

\- ¿Y si manda otra cosa...?

Tenía que reconocer que Asha tenía razón. Si pasó lo que pasó la otra noche fue precisamente porque pensó con su coño en vez de con la cabeza. Claro que no pudo pensar con esta, se la anestesió a base de vino en la cena. Por un momento recordó lo que pasó aquella noche, sus besos, sus caricias, sus rudas manazas de herrero tocándola, el tacto de su piel... y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

\- Maldita sea... tienes razón, lo confieso. Solo verlo me pone cachonda, y lo peor de todo es que si lo volviera a ver sé que volvería a caer. Es justo mi tipo de hombre, de hecho todos mis amantes cumplían con su patrón.

\- ¡Aja...! Lo sabía, mira que lo sabía.- Exclamó Asha triunfante.- Pero si me permites un consejo de amiga, no dejes que ningún hombre te haga perder el control. Son todos unos cerdos, no se merecen nuestra atención.

Arya pensó que Asha ahí estaba algo equivocada, no todos eran unos cerdos malnacidos. Jon no lo era, Bram tampoco, ni tan siquiera su padre ni Robb, y por supuesto Gendry no lo era. Pero tenía que reconocer que ese tipo de hombres eran una minoría.

\- Tranquila, procuraré no perder nuevamente el control.- Afirmó, mirando a un punto indeterminado antes de beber de su jarra.- No creo que lo vuelva a ver más, pero ahora que ya se mi debilidad se también como debo afrontarla.

\- Más te vale por tu bien.- Contestó Asha antes de beber un trago.- Y... volviendo a lo importante... ¿Vamos esta noche a casa de Chathara? Hoy estoy esplendida, invito yo.

\- Gracias pues.- Agradeció Arya.- Hoy tenemos que corrernos la mejor juerga de todas, porque esta será la última que hagamos aquí.

Asha hizo una mueca interrogante, como si hubiera escuchado mal.

\- ¿Como que la última?

\- Pues sí, ya tenemos respuesta, el cuervo llegó hará tres horas. El señor del Mar de Braavos nos espera, mañana parto al alba en mi barco junto a Ser Davos.

\- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- Lamentó Asha.

\- Te lo digo ahora... pero no pensemos en ello, aun tenemos toda la noche por delante.

Pero Asha suspiró con desgana.

\- Si... pero ya me la has chafado la noche.- Chasqueó la lengua.- Joder, que desilusión...

\- No le demos más vueltas ¿De acuerdo?- Intentó animarla, aunque ella también estaba algo triste por tener que despedirse de su compañera de correrías.- Sigamos con nuestro plan, invítame al burdel y hagamos la juerga más grande de todas. Y cuando vaya a verte a las Islas del Hierro seguiremos con lo que dejamos pendiente.

\- Me lo has prometido, recuerda.- Volvió a recordarle Asha.

\- Te lo prometo, y si es necesario lo juraré con mi sangre.

Asha la miró muy seria, y de pronto sacó un cuchillo de caza, poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

\- Para los hijos del hierro, un juramento de sangre es sagrado, más importante aun que nuestra palabra de honor. Es más importante incluso que nuestra vida, así que si lo tienes claro hazlo, pero estás obligada a cumplir tu juramento ¿Estás dispuesta?

Arya la miró fijamente. Asha la estaba retando y seguramente pensaría que se echaría atrás, pero ella no era alguien que se tomara los juramentos a broma. De hecho, nunca se tomaba ningún reto a broma. Cogió el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa con la mano izquierda, abrió la mano derecha y pasó rápidamente el filo del cuchillo sobre su palma, un corte superficial que prácticamente no le dejaría cicatriz, pero suficiente para lo que necesitaba hacer. Después dejó el cuchillo nuevamente en la mesa, con el filo ensangrentado, indicando con la mirada que era su turno.

Al ver lo que había hecho, Asha sonrió de medio lado y agarró el cuchillo, haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Después, las dos se chocaron la manos ensangrentadas, apoyando los codos como si estuvieran haciendo un pulso.

\- Recuerda, lo has jurado con tu sangre...

\- Y lo cumpliré.- Respondió Arya.- Tienes mi palabra.

Cuando soltaron las manos, Asha la miró con tristeza.

\- Te voy a echar de menos...

\- Y yo a ti.- Respondió igualmente.

\- Ya, claro, porque mañana te vas y me dejas sola en esta cloaca... ¿Y con quien me iré ahora de juerga? maldigo al Dios Ahogado y a todos sus sirvientes... me quedan dos días en la ciudad y estos cenutrios que tengo de tripulación son una panda de muermos.- Continuó Asha imitando estar enfadada, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ese cambio de humor hizo a Arya reír.

\- Cuando te conocí decías exactamente lo mismo.- Comentó Arya.

\- Y no han cambiado nada, son más sosos que una puta de las tierras verdes...

Al cabo de un rato, pagaron sus cervezas al tabernero y continuaron con su noche de despedida.

-1-

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada después de abrirla con la llave con mucho esfuerzo, entrando las dos al mismo tiempo a trompicones. A Arya le costaba mucho cargar con Asha, esta estaba tan borracha que le costaba mantenerse de pie. Ella tampoco es que estuviera completamente sobria, pero estaba en mejor estado que su amiga. El hecho de saber que tenía que levantarse temprano la había hecho controlar su bebida, ya que una de las peores cosas que existía en el mundo era subir a un barco y navegar aun borracha y después con resaca. Lo hizo una vez y se juró a si misma que no volvería a hacerlo en lo que le restara de vida.

Aun cargándola en su hombro intentó cerrar la puerta dándole un puntapié, haciendo que las dos perdieran el equilibrio y casi cayeran al suelo. Por suerte Arya aguantó el movimiento, sin embargo a Asha le pareció tan gracioso que se puso a reír a mandíbula batiente.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Asha después de parar de reír, arrastrando las palabras mientras observaba la estancia.

\- En tu habitación.- Respondió Arya mientras la soltaba y terminaba de cerrar la puerta.- Se acabó la fiesta, ya va siendo hora de que duermas la mon...

No pudo continuar hablando, porque nada más girarse tras cerrarla, Asha se le abalanzó encima, empotrándola contra la puerta y la besó. La pilló tan desprevenida que tardó dos segundos en responder.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces?- Le recriminó mientras la apartaba de ella con un ligero empujón.

\- Pues... besarte.- Contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo después de recuperar el equilibro.- Es nuestra despedida ¿Recuerdas?

Arya suspiró, viendo que la borrachera de su amiga era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

\- No soy lesbiana, te lo dije desde un principio.

\- Y si no recuerdo mal, también te dije que yo tampoco lo era.- Contestó Asha con lengua pastosa.- De hecho me considero... "bisexual", o así me lo dijo una chica con la que me acosté ya hace tiempo.

Arya podía asegurar que lo que decía era cierto. En sus correrías por los burdeles la había visto acostarse con hombres y mujeres sin ningún tipo de preferencia, hasta la había visto participar en orgias. Ella sin embargo no había sido tan prolífica, aunque rara vez había salido de algún burdel sin haberse follado algún soldado o mercenario que le hubiera gustado. Pero si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, si que le daba dado algo de curiosidad saber que se sentía acostarse con una mujer. Esa curiosidad había empezado viendo a su tripulación cuando iban a una casa del placer, y al ver a Asha con otras mujeres su curiosidad se había acrecentado. Pero en teoría Asha no guardaba ninguna atracción por ella, o al menos eso era lo que decía...

\- ¿Entonces a qué diablos ha venido eso?

\- Venga ya... ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta?- Continuó Asha hablando como si nada, acercándose un par de pasos tambaleantes.- No serás lesbiana, pero tienes curiosidad por saber que se siente. Te he visto como mirabas a las putas haciendo números lésbicos en los burdeles, a mí no me engañas.

Arya calló un par de segundos y suspiró, sabiendo que la había pillado.

\- Tienes razón, tengo algo de curiosidad.- Confesó. Sabía que luego se arrepentiría de hacer dicha confesión, pero tampoco estaba del todo sobria.- Pero eso no significa que me vaya a acostar contigo.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé...!- Exclamó extendiendo los brazos como si dijera algo evidente.- Chica, no hay nada de malo en querer experimentar un poco fuera de tu forma de confort. Yo también tuve curiosidad en su momento, cuando era mucho más jovencita que tú. Cuando se dio la oportunidad me lancé, y es de las mejores cosas que he podido hacer en la vida.

\- Francamente, no sé si yo me lanzaría como hiciste tú...

En realidad no era por mojigatería, decoro o por moral, ya hace mucho que se quitó esas tonterías de la cabeza. Era simplemente porque conocía el mundo de las prostitutas que había conocido en Braavos. No eran cachos de carne dispuestos al mejor postor, eran personas que sentían y padecían, chicas jóvenes que tenían una historia muy triste detrás, una historia que había hecho que acabaran en aquellos burdeles, vendidas como mercancía para que unos soldados y mercenarios borrachos se aprovecharan de ellas. No podía ser, iba contra sus principios aprovecharse de alguien que no tenía elección.

\- ¿Y por qué no...?

\- Porque yo jamás obligaría a nadie a acostarse conmigo por dinero. Es así de simple.

Asha la miró como si hubiera soltado una tontería.

\- Ahhh... ya ha aparecido tu vena moralista... es bueno reconocerlo.- Filosofó un poco.- Pero... ¿Y si una mujer se te insinuase y no fuera prostituta? Qué harías entonces... ¿Cambiarías de opinión?¿Cederías a tu curiosidad o te mantendrías firme por tu miedo a probar cosas nuevas?¿Te abrirías a nuevas experiencias que podrían ser muy placenteras o, por el contrario te mantendrías en tu cubículo porque más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer?

\- ¿Alguien, como quien?

\- Pues... una amiga, por ejemplo.- Divagó mientras se acercaba aun más a ella.

\- Una amiga como tú...- Respondió Arya.

\- Puede... aunque nunca se sabe...

Arya la miró un par de segundos y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Estás borracha.

\- Si, y eso me suelta demasiado la lengua.- Respondió la pirata.- Verás, yo también tengo que hacerte una confesión. No eres la única que tiene curiosidad...

\- ¿Ah, no? - Preguntó Arya intrigante.- ¿Y qué es lo que te provoca esa curiosidad?

\- Bueno... a ti te da curiosidad saber que se siente al follar con una mujer... Y a mí me produce mucha curiosidad saber que se siente al follar contigo.

Esa respuesta hizo reír a Arya con desgana.

\- Asha, me dijiste que no tenías atracción por mí...

\- Al principio no la tenía, no te mentí.- Corroboró.- Tranquila, solo quiero acostarme contigo, no te perseguiré por todo el mundo conocido declarándote mi amor eterno. Seguiremos siendo amigas y aquí no ha pasado nada. Además, es nuestra última noche juntas y a saber cuándo nos volveremos a ver. Míralo... como una forma de afianzar nuestra amistad.

\- Pues menuda forma de afianzarla...

Las dos rieron ligeramente.

\- ¿Me prometes que esto se queda aquí?¿Que nuestra amistad se mantendrá aparte de esto, que solo será un polvo y se acabó...?- Preguntó Arya.

Asha la miró fijamente, como si la borrachera se le hubiera esfumado de golpe.

\- Lo Juro. Te lo juro por Pyke, por el Dios Ahogado y por todos los Hijos del Hierro.

Arya la miró fijamente, sintiendo que la excitación y el miedo a partes iguales recorrían todo su cuerpo. Por una parte podía elegir, podía decirle que no estaba interesada, dar media vuelta y salir de aquella habitación para dirigirse a la suya, donde dormiría con la conciencia tranquila y haría lo correcto. Eso es lo que debería de hacer una persona con un mínimo de sentido común y sentido del deber. Pero también estaba lo que le dijo Asha, lo de salir de la zona de confort. ¿Acaso ella no había ido a ver que había en la otra punta del Mar del Ocaso, no hizo ella la hazaña más suicida de todas? Y ahora se asustaba por la posibilidad de hacer el amor con una mujer sin obligarla y satisfacer por fin su curiosidad. Debería tener algo de cordura como mujer adulta que era, pero no era mucha cordura lo que tenía precisamente esa noche...

_"... A la mierda..."_

Se abalanzó sobre Asha y la besó con pasión, correspondiendo esta a su entrega. Empezaron a desnudarse con premura mientras se besaban y se dirigían hacia la cama.

-2-

"Dooonnggg..."

Arya se despertó ligeramente, aunque aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba en una especie de somnolencia, sin terminar de despertar del todo, pero sin entrar nuevamente en un estado de sueño profundo. Estaba claro que aquel ruido la había medio despertado, preguntándose que era.

"Dooonnggg...

Otra vez sonaba, y entonces se percató que eran las campanas del Gran Septo de Baelor. Un templo que Bran había reconstruido exactamente tal y como era el original. Abrió los ojos, viendo a través de la ventana que estaba empezando a amanecer.

"Dooonnggg..."

Se percató en seguida a través de la posición de la ventana, que no estaba en su habitación. Se incorporó un poco para observar mejor, confirmando que, efectivamente, aquella NO era su habitación. Se giró y se encontró una mujer durmiendo boca abajo con la cara dándole la espalda, con las piernas y brazos extendidos, completamente desnuda exceptuando la sábana que apenas cubría sus posaderas. Observó entonces que ella también estaba desnuda y ató cabos.

"Dooonnggg..."

Claro, era la habitación de Asha. Y era evidente lo que había hecho con ella. Se acostó nuevamente boca arriba y suspiró. Entonces se acordó de las campanas, había contado cuatro, si no se equivocaba.

"Dooonnggg..."

Recordó toda la noche, y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. La verdad es que había sido bastante mejor de lo esperado, aunque no era ni mejor ni peor que hacerlo con un hombre, sino que había sido diferente, más delicado. Asha había demostrado ser una amante experta, y aun borracha como estaba le había hecho el mejor cunnilingus de su vida. No hizo falta decirle como tenía que hacerlo, o donde debía tocar, era como si estuviera en su mente e hiciera exactamente lo que ella deseaba que hiciese. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sonado otra campana, lo que significaba que eran las cinco.

_"¿Las cinco?...¡MIERDA, EN UN HORA ZARPAMOS...!"_

Se levantó abruptamente y se arrepintió de su movimiento, pero Asha tenía el sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera se despertó. Eso era bueno, al menos podría vestirse con un poco más de rapidez. Si por accidente hacía algo de ruido al menos no la despertaría.

Cuando estuvo de pie se encontró que toda la ropa estaba tirada por todas partes. Las velas ya estaban apagadas y la luz del amanecer apenas permitía ver algo más que figuras oscuras. Palpando iba encontrando la ropa por el suelo o colgada por los muebles, intentando indagar con el tacto o con lo poco que veía si aquella pieza era suya o de Asha. Ese puede que fuera uno de los inconvenientes de acostarse con una mujer, cuando le pasaba algo parecido con un hombre no tenía ese problema, ya que la ropa más pequeña siempre era la suya.

Poco a poco fue localizando toda su ropa y enseres, se vistió y empezó a caminar de puntillas para no hacer ruido, en dirección a la puerta. Esta chirrió un poco al abrirla, pero Asha ni se inmutó, dormía como un bebé de pecho. La observó un par de segundos y cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Se fue corriendo a su habitación para recoger su bolsa, alegrándose de haberlo dejado todo dispuesto antes de salir por la noche. Corriendo llegó al puerto, donde su tripulación ya estaba terminando de preparar el barco para partir a Braavos. Pudo divisar a Ser Davos en el muelle, observando cómo preparaban el barco con los brazos cruzados. Al oír sus pasos, se giró y la saludó.

\- Buenos días, Arya. Veo que esta mañana se os han pegado las sábanas.

\- Si es verdad, disculpe mi tardanza.- Se disculpó mientras dejaba su bolsa en el suelo y se hacía con rapidez una coleta alta.- No volverá a suceder.

\- Evidentemente, mi señora.- Respondió ser Davos con diplomacia.- De todos modos, no han sido precisamente las sábanas de su cama las que se le han quedado pegadas. Debió pasárselo muy bien esta noche para que no hayáis dormido en vuestras estancias.

Ese comentario hizo que Arya lo mirara de forma interrogante.

\- ¿Como lo sabéis?

\- Bueno... quería asegurarme personalmente de que no hicierais tarde y fui a vuestros aposentos a despertaros. Era más que evidente que no habíais pasado allí la noche.

Arya sonrió mientras agachó la mirada, sabiéndose descubierta. Estaba claro que Ser Davos no era ningún idiota.

\- Veo que al final me hicisteis caso y habéis disfrutado de la ciudad...- Continuó hablando.

\- Si, al final os hice caso.- Respondió otra vez.- Y tengo que decir que el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado. Pero en fin... se acabaron los días de asueto, ahora debemos centrarnos en lo importante.

\- Correcto, nos pondremos a ello nada más zarpar el navío.

Se escuchó a lo lejos como las campanas del Gran Septo de Baelor tocaban seis veces.

\- Es la hora, mi señora.- Informó Ser Davos.

\- Muy bien, partamos entonces.- Afirmó Arya, para inmediatamente subir al barco a través de la pasarela.

Observó a través de la cubierta como se alejaban lentamente del puerto, divisando a lo lejos la Fortaleza Roja. Pensó en Asha, que aun seguiría durmiendo, y que seguramente se enfadaría cuando se despertarse por haberse ido sin despedirse de ella.

_"Adiós, Asha."_ Pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. _"Volveremos a vernos..."_

Se giró y se adentró en la cubierta para indicar el rumbo a su capitán, rumbo a Braavos, mientras el navío entraba mar adentro dispuesto a cruzar el mar Angosto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El viaje estaba siendo relativamente tranquilo. Habían tenido solamente un día de tormenta a mitad de camino, pero al final la cosa quedó en algo mucho menor de lo que pensaban. Sin embargo, hoy hacía un sol radiante y una brisa estupenda para navegar, estaban cerca de su destino y la tripulación estaba de buen humor. Solo la intervención del Dios Ahogado de los Hijos del Hierro podría dar al traste aquel día, si es que realmente existía aquel dios...

\- Bien, pues creo que lo tenemos todo bajo control.- Aseguró Ser Davos mientras se recolocaba para estar cómodo en la silla del camarote principal, donde formaba parte de las estancias privadas de Arya. - Mucho debería de torcerse para que esto acabe en desastre.

\- Eso espero, que nuestros planes no se tuerzan.- Contestó Arya, satisfecha del plan que tenían trazado para afrontar la entrevista con el Señor del Mar.- Aunque Wyllman Manderly ya nos puso sobre aviso sobre su carácter, lo definió como un "imbécil de primera categoría..."

Esa respuesta hizo reír a Ser Davos.

\- Y a Lord Wyllman no le falta razón.- Corroboró el anciano consejero.- Pero tranquila, no creo que Tormo Fregar sea tan idiota como para tensar demasiado la cuerda.

\- Por cierto, Ser Davos, ahora que me acuerdo... ¿Qué tipo de ropajes lleváis para la reunión?

\- Bueno... las mismas de siempre, ropas negras y sencillas.- Respondió Ser Davos algo dubitativo.- Por que... ¿Hay alguna razón en especial? ¿O debería ir a comprar ropas nuevas nada más llegar a puerto?

\- No, no se preocupe, irá perfecto.- Tranquilizó a Ser Davos.- Allí el código de vestuario es diferente al de Poniente. Solo los Jaques llevan ropas estridentes, sedas y terciopelos de colores chillones. Cuando más poder posea una persona en Braavos, más austero y oscuro será su atuendo.

\- Ah.. ya entiendo.- Asintió entonces Ser Davos, luego sonrió levemente.- La verdad, creo personalmente que su hermana no iba del todo desencaminada cuando la eligió para representarla frente al Señor del Mar de Braavos...

\- Me halagáis, ser Davos.- Agradeció Arya mientras se levantaba de su asiento.- Pero sigo pensando que no soy la persona indicada para asumir esta misión.

\- Y... hablando de la misión, ahora que me ha venido a la mente.- Recordó entones, mientras Arya se dirigía a una ventana de su camarote para observar el mar.- Espero que no le hayáis contado nada a Lady Asha sobre el verdadero propósito de este viaje.

Arya hizo un ligero bufido y negó con la cabeza un par de veces mientras miraba el horizonte, como si Ser Davos hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar.

\- Veo que mi hermano os tiene muy informado de con quién me relacionaba en Desembarco.

\- Por favor, no quisiera que os molestarais conmigo.- Se disculpó el consejero de barcos.- Solo sé que la "Lord Segador de Pyke" y vos se reunían a menudo, no es mi intención inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué preguntáis?

\- Sin ánimo de ofender, me preocupa que hayáis hablado más de la cuenta sin proponéroslo.- Informó Ser Davos con un tono ligeramente preocupado.- Si los hijos del Hierro se enteran de la construcción del puerto naval en el Norte, se pondrán más nerviosos que nadie al verse eclipsados en poderío militar. Con una misión así, hay que ser muy cautos.

\- Decidme una cosa.- Arya se giró para hablar con él.- Si mi hermano os ha informado de con quién me relacionaba en Desembarco, y entiendo que también le informaría de lo que hacíamos, también debería haberos dicho la misma información que deseáis sonsacarme...

El caballero meditó la respuesta.

\- Y vos sabéis que vuestro hermano no puede verlo todo, de momento. El arciano que crece en Desembarco no le ha proporcionado aun el poder que tenía en el Norte con el Arciano de Invernalia.

\- Cierto, pero algo le deja ver... aunque "casualmente" esto no lo ha visto...- Cuestionó con sarcasmo.

\- Desgraciadamente no, mi señora.- Confirmó el consejero de barcos.- Me gustaría no haberos hecho esta pregunta, pero debido a dicha falta de información, me veo obligado a conseguirlo de boca de la principal implicada.

Arya suspiró mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared contigua a la ventana, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Decidle a mi hermano, cuando os pongáis en contacto con él, que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Para Asha Greyjoy, yo he ido a una misión rutinaria en nombre del rey Bram I de su nombre "El Tullido", y vos venís solamente como mi asesor.

\- ¿Y pensáis que se lo ha creído?

\- No tiene motivos para sospechar. Para ella, yo he ido a Braavos porque Bram me lo ha pedido personalmente, ya no puede moverse de Desembarco del Rey debido a que tiene asuntos importantes que resolver. Es como si le hiciera un favor de hermana.

Ser Davos rió ligeramente.

\- La verdad es que es bastante convincente.- Afirmó el maduro caballero.- Sobretodo porque las mejores mentiras suelen ser las medias verdades.

Arya no pudo evitar también sonreír con aquel comentario, ya que lo que decía era muy cierto. De pronto, escucharon al vigía gritar "¡Titán a la vista!", los dos se miraron y subieron a cubierta.

Allí se encontraron a toda la tripulación vitoreando por estar cerca de su destino, pero inmediatamente el contramaestre puso en orden a todo el mundo, haciendo que todos se pusieran a trabajar.

Ser Davos sacó el catalejo de su chaqueta y lo desplegó para corroborar lo que informaba el vigía.

\- Es correcto, mi señora, estamos cerca de de nuestro destino.

Arya sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Tenía recuerdos ambivalentes con respecto a la ciudad, ya que quería que primaran los buenos, pero inconscientemente se imponían los malos. Y, además para su pesar, allí estaban "ellos", los últimos con los que deseaba tener contacto. Esperaba que, al menos, la dejaran en paz para poder despachar tranquilamente con el señor del Mar sin intervenciones externas...

\- ¿Habéis estado alguna vez en Braavos?- Preguntó a Ser Davos para quitarse aquellos incómodos pensamientos de la cabeza.

\- Hace mucho, pero mi estancia fue muy breve.- Respondió este mientras miraba en el horizonte como se alzaba el Titán de Braavos.- Vine aquí acompañando a Lord Stannis Baratheon, señor de Rocadragón.

_"Stannis Baratheon, el tío de Gendry..."_

\- ¿Y cuál fue el motivo, si puede saberse...?

Lord Davos suspiró.

\- Ah... nada bueno.- Volvió a contestar, pensativo.- Acabábamos de ser derrotados en la batalla de Aguasnegras, toda nuestra flota naviera voló por los aires gracias al fuego valyrio que enviaron a través de barcos bajo las órdenes del rey Jeoffrey. No teníamos ejército, ni barcos, ni infantería, de hecho no teníamos casi ni para comer. Pero Lord Stannis seguía empeñado en conseguir el trono de hierro a como diera lugar. Dioses, era un gran hombre, un gran estratega y hubiera sido un gran rey, pero era obstinado hasta límites insospechados.

_"Ya... como su sobrino. Por lo visto esto viene de familia..."_

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Braavos?- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Fue idea mía venir aquí. No teníamos liquidez de ningún tipo y nuestro prestigio como casa estaba por los suelos. Negociar un préstamo con el Banco de Hierro fue la única solución que encontramos para obtener liquidez y rearmar nuestro ejército.

Arya bufó levemente al escuchar aquello.

\- El Banco de Hierro...- Susurró.- Francamente, Ser Davos, entre negociar con esos usureros y venderles su alma a cambio de dinero no creo que hubiera habido mucha diferencia.

\- Comprendo su escepticismo, pero hay que entender el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos.- Justificó Ser Davos.- Ante situaciones desesperadas se requerían medidas desesperadas.

\- Esta claro...- Aceptó la joven.- Pero esa deuda no se ha saldado y no deben estar muy contentos. Si deciden intervenir para sabotear nuestros planes estamos perdidos.

\- No creo que lo hagan, la deuda la tenían con Lord Stannis, no conmigo. Y además, el Señor del Mar los mantendrá a raya. No puede permitirse ser un pelele del Banco del Hierro ante su pueblo, lo haría poco digno de confianza y sería desastroso para su prestigio personal.

\- Eso espero...- Suspiró Arya.

Estuvieron unos segundos callados, disfrutando del sonido del mar, y viendo como el barco se acercaba lentamente a Braavos, cada vez tenían al Titán más cerca.

\- Según tengo entendido, vos vivisteis un tiempo en esta ciudad.- Inquirió diplomáticamente ser Davos, a modo de continuar con la conversación.

\- Si, oísteis bien. Viví aquí una temporada.- Confirmó Arya con desgana.

\- Por su tono de voz, intuyo que la experiencia no fue muy agradable...

Arya pensó detenidamente la respuesta, después carraspeó.

\- Digamos... que hubo cosas buenas, y cosas malas.

Ser Davos hizo una ligera risa.

\- Es irónico...

-¿Qué queréis decir?- Preguntó Arya con seriedad.

\- Bueno... me refiero a que es irónico que me recriminéis que hubiéramos pedido ayuda al Banco de Hierro, cuando vos os metisteis en la misma boca del lobo...

_" Así que Bram también le ha contado eso..."_

Debería haberle llamado la atención por semejante comentario, pero era cierto lo que decía. Por aquel entonces era muy joven, traumatizada por todo lo que había visto, creía que su familia estaba muerta y que no tenía ningún sitio donde ir.

\- Todos cometemos errores, Ser Davos. Por suerte, logré salir a tiempo.

\- ¿Sin represalias?

Arya lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pensando si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación velada.

\- Me llevé un par de zarpazos a cambio... pero si, salí viva de aquello. Y también más poderosa.

En ese momento, su barco estaba a punto de cruzar bajo las piernas del Titán, y este sonó con un ruido ronco y potente para avisar a la ciudad de la entrada de un nuevo barco.

\- Bien, empieza el espectáculo.- Pensó en alto Ser Davos, mientras miraba la imponente figura del Titán.- ¿Estáis preparada?

Arya le miró y afirmó con la cabeza, para después mirar como entraban bajo las pierna del coloso.

\- Si, Ser Davos. Estoy lista.

-1-

Nada más pasar por el Arsenal, iban a dirigirse para atracar en el Puerto del Trapero, el puerto que Braavos tenía destinado a las embarcaciones extranjeras, cuando un barco de la Guardia de Braavos les interceptó. Tanto Ser Davos como Arya escucharon la conversación que tuvieron el capitán de su barco y un miembro de la Guardia. Este les indicaba que el Señor del Mar les había dado órdenes específicas para escoltarlos hasta el Puerto Purpura, donde tenían un muelle reservado para atracar.

\- Vaya, que gran honor...- Comentó Ser Davos con un ligero toque irónico.

\- Pero si el Puerto Purpura está reservado solo a los Braavosies...- Inquirió Arya.

\- Por eso mismo lo digo, El Señor del Mar nos da tratamiento de delegación diplomática de primer nivel. Y eso incluye ciertos privilegios, como que nos permitan atracar en el Puerto Purpura como una medida excepcional.

\- Pues debe ser una medida muy excepcional.- Comentó la joven norteña. Hasta ella sabía que los extranjeros tenían terminantemente prohibido atracar en el Puerto Purpura, incluidas las delegaciones diplomáticas. En todo el tiempo que vivió en la ciudad jamás vio un buque foráneo atracar allí.

\- Eso está bien, es buena señal. Significa que realmente somos bienvenidos, no es solo un acto protocolario.

Atracaron el barco sin problemas y se dispusieron a salir, cuando una comitiva les estaba esperando. Había muchos soldados de la Guardia Braavosi, y tres personas vestidas de negro que parecían diplomáticos o asistentes del Señor del Mar. Uno de ellos se acercó a hablar con ellos.

\- Mi más sinceros saludos y sean bienvenidos a la Ciudad Libre de Braavos. Me presento, soy Yujo Nepharis, asistente personal de Nuestro Gran Señor del Mar Tormo Fregar. Espero que hayan tenido una buena travesía...

Mientras el asistente y Ser Davos se saludaban protocolariamente y hablaban, Arya se fijó discretamente que el muelle donde habían atracado estaba situado muy cerca del palacio del Señor del Mar. Tan cerca, que pudo identificar con claridad el navío que estaba atracado en el muelle contiguo. Estaba cubierta de relieves de caras sonrientes, y solamente conocía un navío de paseo que fuera así... el barco personal del Señor del Mar. Pensó que este querría algo a cambio cuando se tomaba tantas molestias, y que debía avisar a Ser Davos cuanto antes. Le daba mala sensación aquella entrevista y tenían que estar prevenidos.

El asistente les indicó que les acompañara al punto de reunión indicado específicamente por el Señor del Mar y le siguieron al interior del palacio. Detrás de ellos iban los otros dos asistentes y la Guardia de Braavos custodiándolos, los cuales cerraban la comitiva.

Los acabaron llevando al famoso jardín zoológico del palacio, con una enorme cristalera en el techo y plagado de árboles y plantas de múltiples lugares. Arya recordó como Syrio le habló de aquel lugar, donde habitaban animales inimaginables traídos de todos los confines del mundo conocido. Algunos los había visto en estado salvaje en sus aventuras por tierras lejanas, otros jamás los había visto y, simplemente, eran sorprendentes. Hasta Ser Davos, alguien perfectamente versado en la diplomacia y con una gran capacidad de autocontrol, le costaba no mostrarse sorprendido con algunos ejemplares.

De pronto, vieron a lo lejos a una oscura figura dando de comer a un animal que no había visto en su vida, pero que tal y como lo vio, recordó como Syrio lo describió. Era un animal a cuatro patas altísimo, de color crema con el cuerpo moteado de manchas marrón oscuro. Su altura se debía a su enorme cuello, que coronaba una ridícula pequeña cabeza, la cual se estaba inclinando para comer las ramas que le daba dicha persona. Al escuchar ruidos, esta persona se giró y vino a saludarlos.

\- ¡Oh... ya están aquí...! - Saludó con un entusiasmo moderado, mientras dejaba el resto de las ramas en un rincón y se dirigía a ellos con paso rápido y firme. A Arya le dio un mal presentimiento, su gesto le pareció falso e hipócrita.- Me alegro de veros, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

\- Es un placer que nos volvamos a encontrar, alteza.- Saludó protocolariamente Ser Davos, mientras la comitiva daba la vuelta discretamente y desaparecían del zoológico para dejarlos solos.- Y si, el viaje no podía haber ido mejor.

\- Me congratula esa respuesta.- Sonrió Tormo Fregar, para después percatarse de su presencia.- Y vos sois...

\- Arya Stark de Invernalia.- Se presentó con seriedad.

\- Ah, qué gran placer tener en mi presencia a una de las hermanas de su majestad.- Lisonjeó con hipocresía.- Según tenía entendido, estabais de viaje por el Mar del Ocaso. Cuando tengamos tiempo debéis hablarme de sus aventuras, estoy muy intrigado por saber que hay más allá del mar conocido.

Arya simplemente asintió con la cabeza con su rostro sin ninguna expresión, tal cual una máscara. Como había preparado con Ser Davos, había que callar y seguirle la corriente.

\- Se que no es el momento más indicado, pero creo que deberíamos hablar ya del motivo de nuestra visita.- Apremió Ser Davos.- Siento ser tan brusco, pero no podemos permitirnos dejar al Rey solo en Desembarco por mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno... estará la Mano del Rey a su disposición...- Cuestionó el Señor del Mar.

\- Lord Tyrion está ahora mismo en Dorne resolviendo otro asunto de vital importancia para los Seis Reinos.

\- Ah, si... los Dornienses...- Comentó con un ligero tono de desprecio.- Gente difícil y conflictiva donde los haya. Decidle a su majestad de mi parte que le acompaño en el sentimiento por tratar con semejantes individuos.

\- Así se lo diré.- Respondió Ser Davos.- Bien, vayamos a lo importante. Su majestad el Rey Bram I de su nombre "El Tullido" os solicita un gran favor a nivel persona.

\- Si, algo leí en el mensaje que me envió.- Comentó Tormo Fregar con desgana.- Por lo visto, solicita permiso para contratar un armador Braavosi. Supongo que su majestad sabe que si contrata un armador de nuestra ciudad se tiene acceso a uno de nuestros tesoros militares más valiosos, y comprendo que ese es el motivo de por qué se le quiere contratar. Así que...¿Me podríais explicar el motivo de tal interés, si sois vos tan amable?

Arya miró con el rabillo del ojo a Ser Davos, pero este daba la sensación de mantener el control.

\- Como he dicho anteriormente, es un favor personal completamente independiente de sus funciones como rey. El armador no iría a los astilleros de Desembarco del Rey, sino al Norte, a Puerto Blanco.

El señor del Mar entonces miró a Arya, entendiendo entonces por qué estaba ella allí.

\- Aahh...Ya entiendo. Por lo visto no estáis aquí en nombre de vuestro hermano, sino que estáis por la nueva reina en el Norte.

\- Así es.- Respondió

\- Bueno... pues siento deciros que eso supone entonces un gran contratiempo.

\- ¿Nos podríais explicar la razón?- Preguntó Ser Davos.

\- Verán... si yo, como Señor del Mar, cediera la patente de construcción a un reino no supeditado por el rey de Poniente expondría mi ciudad a un futuro e hipotético enemigo en igualdad de condiciones. Francamente, sería una temeridad y una gran irresponsabilidad por mi parte hacer algo así.

\- Lo entendemos, y por eso estamos aquí.- Respondió Ser Davos.- Para garantizar la seguridad y el bienestar de la Ciudad Libre de Braavos, nos comprometemos a firmar un acuerdo escrito garantizando la no agresión a la ciudad por nuestra propia iniciativa.

El Señor del Mar los miró a los dos fijamente y después se carcajeó.

\- ¿Un acuerdo? disculpe que me ría.- Contestó Tormo Fregar después de reír.- Eso es papel mojado y lo sabéis...

\- Será un juramento escrito a perpetuidad, yo personalmente firmaré en nombre del rey, y los seis reinos restantes se ceñirán a dicho juramento. No debéis preocuparos...

\- Ser Davos, sois muy considerado, y desde luego no cuestiono la buena fe de su majestad.- Interrumpió Tormo Fregar para después mirar fijamente a Arya.- Pero no son precisamente los Seis Reinos los que me preocupan...

\- Para eso he venido yo también.- Respondió entonces Arya.- Vengo a firmar ese acuerdo en nombre de la Reina en el Norte, con las mismas condiciones.

\- Pero el Norte es un reino independiente...

\- Por eso se harán dos acuerdos juramentados, uno por parte del Rey y otro por parte de la Reina.- Intercedió Ser Davos.

\- Ya, claro... y si el Norte decidiera abortar dicho acuerdo en un futuro porque le conviniese ¿A quien estaría supeditado para castigar semejante rebeldía...?

\- El Norte jamás hará eso, nos calumniáis con solo insinuarlo.- Siseó Arya enfadada.- Somos gente de honor, no voy a tolerar que se nos insulte con semejante despropósito.

\- Ah, el honor...- Se burló El señor Del Mar después de sonreír, para ponerse a hablar con seriedad.- Mirad... "jovencita", el honor son solo vacuas palabras para maquillar los verdaderos deseos. Tal vez en Poniente sean las palabras mágicas para que todo se solucione, pero aquí se necesita algo más que la ... "palabra de honor".

\- ¿Que pedís a cambio entonces?- Intervino Ser Davos, viendo que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

\- Seré conciso, Ser Davos.- Contestó Tormo Fregar mirando atentamente al diplomático.- Quiero un aumento del comercio entre Poniente y Braavos, primando nuestras relaciones comerciales por encima de las demás ciudades libres.

\- Alteza, lo que pedís es muy difícil de realizar.- Cuestionó Ser Davos.

\- Bien, ese no es mi problema, esas son mis condiciones, y son inamovibles.- Volvió a mirar fijamente a Arya.- Ah... y también quiero el mismo trato para el Norte. Si los norteños refuerzan su flota naval, Puerto Blanco verá significativamente aumentado su comercio. Quiero que Braavos tenga una ruta comercial prioritaria.

Los dos se miraron. Después Ser Davos habló.

\- Bien pues. Como comprenderá, debemos informar a sus majestades sobre sus condiciones, eso requerirá cierto tiempo hasta que obtengamos una respuesta.

\- Claro, como no. - Contestó el Señor del Mar alegremente, como si la conversación anterior no hubiera sucedido.- Mientras tanto, considérense mis invitados de honor, y consideren esta su casa mientras esperan respuesta. Enseguida vendrán mis asistentes para acomodarlos en unas estancias dignas de sus excelencias. Buenas tardes y, nuevamente, bienvenidos a mi morada.

Tormo Fregar se giró y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de traspasar la puerta se giró para dirigirles la palabra, como si se hubiera olvidado de alto.

\- Oh, antes de que se me olvide.- Informó como si nada.- Por supuesto aun no he tomado una decisión al respecto. Una vez obtengamos respuesta de sus majestades, y siempre que dicha respuesta sea positiva para los intereses de Braavos, pensaré detenidamente que hacer respecto a su petición.

Se giró nuevamente y salió de la estancia, dejándolos solos.

\- Tranquila, aquí no es el momento de hablar.- Le susurró al oído Ser Davos, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, intentando calmarla.- Aguantad hasta que nos dejen solos.

Arya decidió hacerle caso, ya que en esos momentos vinieron los asistentes del Señor del Mar para acompañarlos a sus habitaciones privadas. Les acompañaron a una estancia, que consistía en una gran sala de reuniones situada justo en el centro como zona común y que separaba dos estancias contiguas mediante dos grandes portales para dar intimidad a los dos usuarios de las habitaciones. Justo en medio de la mesa central tenían una jarra de agua, otra de vino junto con dos copas, pan, queso y fruta por si les apetecía comer algo. También les indicaron que cada habitación tenía cuarto de baño propio con una bañera llena de agua caliente, preparada para bañarse si así lo deseaban. Antes de irse, los asistentes les informaron que había programada una cena en su honor, y que el Señor del Mar esperaba fervientemente su asistencia

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Arya lanzó con fuerza su bolsa contra el suelo.

\- Maldito imbécil...- Masculló con furia.

\- Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos.- Intentó mediar el consejo de Barcos.- Es más o menos lo que esperaba.

\- Tal vez vos si lo esperabais, pero yo no.- Replicó la chica después de girarse para hablar con él.- Esperábamos una reunión difícil, pero no que se lanzara directamente a mi yugular. El muy hijo de las mil putas de Braavos se ha atrevido a insultarme a mí, a mi familia y a todo el pueblo norteño.

\- Ha ido a atacar la parte más débil de la negociación, y en este caso sois vos.- Respondió el consejero.- Entiendo que estéis muy enfadada, y esa humillación no caerá en saco roto, pero debéis entender que ahora es él el que tiene poder de decisión. Nosotros estamos a su merced, así que nos tragaremos el orgullo, no arreglaremos, nos presentaremos a la cena y nos comportaremos como dos invitados de honor que están encantados de ser los huéspedes del Señor del Mar, como si no hubiéramos tenido dicha reunión.

\- Es decir, la hipocresía en su máxima expresión.- Concluyó Arya con desprecio.

\- En esto consiste la diplomacia.- Afirmó Ser Davos.- Aunque a vos no os guste.

\- Os lo dije.- Informó Arya aun enfadada, para después agarrar su bolsa e ir a su habitación para guardar sus cosas.- Yo no valgo para esto, tenía que haber venido mi hermana. Está más versada en tragar mierda que yo, porque si no hubierais estado allí le hubiera cortado el cuello y sacado la tráquea de un tirón, a ver si volvía a insultar a mi familia con esa cara de hipócrita.

\- ¡Arya, comportaos!- Recriminó Ser Davos siguiéndola a sus aposentos.- Por el amor de la madre, sois princesa de Invernalia y la hermana del Rey de los Seis Reinos. No podéis comportaros como una buscapleitos de taberna con alguien tan importante como el Señor del Mar.

Arya paró en seco de sacar su ropa de la bolsa, lo miró seriamente y se acercó lentamente a Ser Davos.

\- Es cierto, soy la hija del Guardián del Norte y mano del Rey, hermana de los reyes de Poniente- Dijo con voz gélida.- Desciendo directamente de los primeros hombres y mi casa es la más antigua que haya habitado jamás nuestro continente. Y eso no da pie a tener que soportar los insultos de un don nadie que ha sido elegido hasta hace muy poco por su consejo de banqueros y mercaderes. ¿Sabéis lo que es la sangre de lobo?

Ser Davos negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues será mejor que Tormo Fregar no lo sepa jamás.- Sentenció.

El anciano suspiró de cansancio.

\- Pues, mal que os pese, si está en vuestra mano debéis controlarlo.- Argumentó Ser Davos.- Ahora no es el momento de demostrar esa... "sangre de lobo" que decís tener, nuestro objetivo es poder contratar el armador bajo el auspicio del Señor del Mar, y a eso nos ceñiremos. Pero... si os sirve de consuelo, tengo un plan alternativo.

\- ¿Qué plan?

\- En una cosa tenéis parte de razón, y es que he visto a Tormo Fregar con mucha más autoestima de la recomendable. De hecho, cuando vino a Desembarco del Rey a presentar sus respetos iba bien humilde, pero está claro que en su terreno se siente seguro y se muestra tal y como es, regocijándose de su posición de superioridad. Si observo que sigue con esa actitud más de lo recomendable, lo frenaré personalmente.

Se acercó a ella, extendió los brazos y la agarró de los hombros para reconfortarla.

\- No os preocupéis, confiad en mí.

Después de que Davos le soltase los hombros, Arya le miró fijamente.

\- Mis dos hermanos siempre os han tenido en gran estima, y Bram confía plenamente en vos. De acuerdo, os daré mi voto de confianza.

Esa respuesta hizo sonreír a Ser Davos.

\- Muy bien, continuemos con la función.- Informó el consejero mientras se dirigía a salir de la estancia.- De momento relajaos y preparaos para la cena, aun tenemos tiempo de sobra. Yo mientras voy a enviar los cuervos a Invernalia y Desembarco del Rey explicando los requisitos para la negociación con el Señor del Mar.- Se giró e iba a cerrar las puertas, pero antes de hacerlo se despidió.

\- Que descanséis, mi señora.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Arya suspiró, esperando que lo que le había dicho Ser Davos fuera cierto, y se dispuso a continuar guardando sus cosas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Llevaban ya una semana y media de estancia en el palacio del Señor del Mar como sus invitados personales. Hacía unos días que los cuervos de Desembarco del Rey e Invernalia habían regresado con sendas respuestas, y las dos eran afirmativas. Los dos accedían a los requisitos del Señor del Mar, siempre y cuando este accediera a concederles el armador, era el único requisito que pedían los dos. Tanto Arya como Ser Davos sonrieron al ver las respuestas, pero según Ser Davos, cuando fue a informar al Señor del Mar sobre la respuesta de sus majestades, este arrugó la nariz, se giró y salió sin decir nada. Era evidente que estaba molesto por las respuestas, pero no sabían que era lo que pensaba realmente, ni su plan a seguir.

Mientras estaban esperando a las respuestas de Poniente, el Señor Del Mar les agasajó con cenas, fiestas, bailes y representaciones de teatro. Ser Davos, siempre diplomático, accedía a todos aquellos agasajos con una sonrisa y una palabra de agradecimiento, no así Arya, que prefería mil veces irse a beber a una taberna antes de estar allí. Con lo único que disfrutaba algo era con las representaciones de teatro, todo lo demás le parecía pretencioso e hipócrita.

Estaban en la enésima fiesta que el Señor del Mar organizaba en su honor, con la diferencia de que esta se había organizado después de recibir las respuestas de Poniente. Arya estaba sola después de saludar con monosílabos a un par de asistentes braavosies, mientras bebía una copa de vino.

\- Ah, por fin os encuentro.- Saludó Ser Davos mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Gracias a los dioses que veo una cara conocida.- Masculló Arya, para después beber otro trago.- Os lo juro que no aguanto ni un minuto más aquí.

Su respuesta hizo a Ser Davos reír discretamente.

\- Observo que estáis igual de incómoda que en la cena de vuestro hermano ¿Recordáis? Fue el mismo día que llegasteis a Desembarco del Rey desde Puerto Blanco.

\- ¿Cómo no recordarlo? fue una noche memorable...- Contestó con sarcasmo para sus adentros mientras bebía un sorbo.- Lo único bueno de estar aquí es no parezco un bicho raro entre la multitud.

Ser Davos afirmó mientras sonreía. El también se había dado cuenta de que todos los asistentes portaban ropajes oscuros y sobrios como ellos. Así, los ropajes sencillos que portaba él y el traje de cuero que portaba ella no destacaban a simple vista, aunque hubiera sido un detalle que la joven Stark hubiera dejado sus armas de combate en sus aposentos.

De pronto vieron una oscura figura acercarse a ellos, junto con sus dos asistentes personales a cada lado, situados dos pasos tras él.

\- Me alegro de verlos. Espero que estén disfrutando de la velada.- Saludó hipócritamente sonriente el Señor del Mar mientras se situaba frente a ellos.

\- Es una gran fiesta, alteza.- Respondió Ser Davos con diplomacia.- Al igual que todas las fiestas y atenciones con las que nos habéis agasajado.

\- Perfecto, siempre espero que mis invitados de honor se sientan mejor que en su propia casa.

Arya carraspeó por el comentario, luego se disculpó, mintiendo que el vino se le había ido por mal sitio. Viendo que estaba todo correcto, el Señor del Mar continuó hablando.

\- Bien, solo venía a informarles que he estado pensando detenidamente, y después de mucho deliberar, he considerado que mi respuesta a las peticiones de sus majestades será afirmativa.

Ser Davos sonrió al oír aquello, Arya sin embargo no mostró ninguna emoción, ya que siempre había un "pero" después de una respuesta así. Estaba casi segura de que Ser Davos pensaba lo mismo, pero si algo se había percatado de haber estado tiempo con un diplomático es que estos eran como actores, nunca decían lo que realmente pensaban. Y ahora mismo Ser Davos estaba realizando su papel de diplomático a la perfección.

\- Su majestad estará muy complacido cuando conozca su respuesta.- Aprobó el consejero de barcos.

\- Entiendo también que vuestra hermana estará igual de complacida.- Se dirigió entonces el Señor del Mar, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

\- Como no, Alteza...- Forzó una media sonrisa.

Tormo Fregar sonrió hipócritamente al ver su respuesta.

\- De todos modos, ya que sus majestades han dado requisitos para seguir con las negociaciones, yo también quisiera añadir un último requisito más. No se preocupen, no es nada importante.- Intentó tranquilizarlos, pero con Arya consiguió el efecto contrario, aunque lo disimuló muy bien.- En realidad es un favor que les hago personalmente, dado que son miembros tan ilustres de Poniente.

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor?- Preguntó entonces Ser Davos.

Arya ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar un ligerísimo tono de preocupación en su pregunta tan neutra. Estaba claro, Ser Davos pensaba lo mismo que ella.

\- Bueno, como vuestras ilustrísimas desconocen el sistema de trabajo de los armadores Braavosies, me tomaré la molestia de escogerles el armador que irá con Lady Stark al Norte. Por supuesto escogeré al mejor, no quisiera que su majestad la Reina en el Norte tuviera un mal concepto de mi persona. Confíen en mi criterio, se llevarán a un armador excelente. Y bien, si no hay nada más que hablar, debo dejarles que continúen disfrutando de la fiesta. Son una agradable compañía, pero debo seguir atendiendo al resto de invitados.- Se despidió el Señor del Mar, dando por finalizada la conversación.- Disfruten de la velada.

Una vez se hubo girado y alejado de ellos, Ser Davos le preguntó mientras seguían mirando cómo se alejaba.

\- En fin... ¿Qué pensáis al respecto?

Arya lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Y vos que pensáis?

\- ¿La verdad? Pues que lo que hará realmente será colarnos al armador Braavosi más incompetente de toda la ciudad. Es más, seguro que nos ofrece un aprendiz sin apenas experiencia al que hará pasar por un prestigioso armador. Por lo visto el Señor del Mar nos quiere tomar por idiotas.

Arya sonrió y dejó la copa de vino en una mesa cercana, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es exactamente lo que he pensado yo.

\- Vaya, que coincidencia...

Los dos se miraron con complicidad.

\- De acuerdo pues, tenemos un problema.- Suspiró la chica.- ¿Que proponéis al respecto?

\- Que busquemos nosotros un armador por nuestra cuenta y propongamos contratarlo.

\- El Señor del Mar discrepará...

\- Entonces me veré en la obligación de pararle los pies.

Arya volvió a mirarle interrogante.

\- ¿Como lo haréis?

\- No os preocupéis, eso es cosa mía.- Afirmó con seguridad el maduro diplomático.- Lo que nos interesa ahora es averiguar que armador nos interesa. Propongo que vaya el capitán de vuestro barco al Arsenal, es la persona idónea...

\- Ni hablar Ser Davos.- Interrumpió la chica.- Llegaría a oídos del Señor De Mar, y es justo lo que no queremos.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué alternativa proponéis?

Arya esbozó una leve sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Iré yo personalmente. No sé tanto de barcos como mi capitán, pero si se lo suficiente como para distinguir a un buen armador de uno mediocre.

\- Disculpe, pero... ¿No llamaríamos mucho la atención si vais vos personalmente?

Arya tardó en contestar un par de segundos mientras volvía a sonreír de medio lado.

\- ¿Mi hermano os explicó algo de donde estuve en Braavos?

\- Ligeramente, mi señora.- Contestó Ser Davos.

\- Bien, pues entonces vos sabréis que "nadie" irá mañana a primera hora al Arsenal a mirar métodos de trabajo, y que "nadie" escogerá personalmente al armador que irá al Norte.- Arya miró fijamente al Señor del Mar, mientras este atendía a unos invitados.- Creo que es hora de mover ficha ¿No os parece?

Ser Davos asintió con la mirada, dándole a entender que tenía su permiso para actuar acorde ella considerada.

-1-

\- Y bien...- Indagó el Señor del Mar una vez entró dentro de la estancia.- ¿Para que desean hablar conmigo? No es que no desee hacerlo, pero como comprenderán, soy una persona muy ocupada.

Arya miró detenidamente al Señor del Mar. Se habían reunido con él en un salón de juntas, no muy grande para tener algo de intimidad. Observó su enjunto rostro, acorde con su figura delgada, su porte alto y su cabello corto de color gris. Iba perfectamente afeitado y poseía unos ojos pequeños y suspicaces, de color negro. Parecía, a simple vista, un individuo educado y cortés, pero Arya sabía perfectamente cuando alguien portaba una máscara, y la suya estaba muy bien colocada. En el tiempo que habían pasado en el palacio se percató que, tras aquella máscara y tras algunos comentarios sin importancia que cualquier otro habría pasado por alto, era alguien inteligente al que no le temblaba el pulso para resolver los asuntos a su manera. En algunos aspectos le recordaba ligeramente a Tywin Lannister, y por experiencia sabía que las personas así jamás se les debía dar la espalda.

\- No se preocupe, solo queremos informarle de un..."pequeño detalle".- Contestó Ser Davos.- No le quitaremos mucho tiempo, si es lo que le preocupa.

\- Adelante pues, estoy esperando.- Retó con diplomacia Tormo Fregar.

Ser Davos carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

\- Solo queríamos informarle de que no es necesario que nos escoja un armador, ya que tenemos elegido al armador que acompañará a Lady Stark al Norte. Este ha aceptado y solo esperamos su beneplácito para embarcar. Aun así, valoramos muy positivamente su ofrecimiento, será algo a tener en cuenta de cara al futuro.

Arya tuvo que esforzarse en evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios. A medida que Ser Davos hablaba, Tormo Fregar se puso lívido y arrugó ligeramente la nariz, un gesto muy típico de él cuando algo o alguien lo contrariaba, en esos poquitos momentos se le caía la máscara y se mostraba tal cual era. Aun así, se recompuso en seguida.

\- Pero... mis señores, no habrán elegido adecuadamente sin una amistosa mano amiga que les guie correctamente.- Cuestionó con suma diplomacia, aunque su timbre de voz demostraba muy livianamente el estado en el que se encontraba realmente.- No saben como trabajamos aquí, como se desenvuelven los armadores... ni tan siquiera conocen sus nombres.

\- Oh, si, por supuesto que los sabemos.- Contestó ser Davos, para después informar al señor del mar el nombre del armador que les acompañaría.

Arya al día siguiente de aquella fiesta se disfrazó de un gordo y maduro comerciante ponientí, salió al alba por la puerta del servicio para que nadie la viera y alquiló un bote para que la llevara al Arsenal. Vio todos los barcos que se estaban construyendo y le llamó la atención uno en particular. La construcción era exquisita, la madera solida y de buena calidad... pero sobretodo le llamó la atención el cuidado por los detalles que demostraba aquel barco, señal del excelente trabajo de alguien muy competente. Quiso hablar con el armador, encontrándose con un hombre de unos cincuenta años, el cual lideraba a un equipo que trabajaba afanosamente. Lo estuvo tanteando y al principio no parecía interesado en salir de Braavos, pero ella no claudicó y volvió al día siguiente, y al tercero, y al cuarto... sin conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

Pero al quinto día al fin empezó a ver resultados.

Resultó que aquel hombre tenía cuatro hijos, y uno de ellos quería ser maestre en la Ciudadela. Había solicitado innumerables veces entrar, y todas ellas habían sido rechazadas.

\- Tengo contactos en la Ciudadela.- Le tentó Arya disfrazado de comerciante.- Muy buenos contactos. Si accede a venir conmigo, su hijo entrará en la Ciudadela y se hará maestre.

\- ¿Y a que Puerto iríamos?- Preguntó el armador, animado ante la perspectiva de que uno de sus hijos se hiciera maestre.

\- A Puerto Blanco. A ver... entiendo que no es Desembarco del Rey, pero es un sitio agradable para vivir.

\- Eso no me importa, siempre y cuando cumpla su promesa y mi hijo ingrese en la Ciudadela.- Contestó el armador.- Pero desgraciadamente no sé si podré ir con vos. No creo que el Señor del Mar acepte tan alegremente que parta a Poniente.

\- Habláis como si lo conocierais en persona...- Indagó el comerciante.

\- Me encargo personalmente del mantenimiento de su barca de paseo. No deja que nadie se lo arregle excepto yo.

Al escuchar eso, Arya sonrió complacida, era justo lo que necesitaba.

\- No os preocupéis por ello, el Señor del Mar accederá.

Arya casi podía adivinar que, tras aquel semblante neutral, el Señor del Mar estaba hirviendo por dentro. Era muy, muy bueno ocultando lo que realmente sentía y pensaba, pero no era infalible.

\- Ser Davos.- Dijo después de carraspear.- No quisiera ser grosero ni descortés, pero me temo que tengo que aplicar veto precisamente a ese armador.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Ser Davos.

\- Porque...la entrega de ese armador está fuera de negociación. Verá, Casualmente está bajo mi servicio personal, es quien me arregla mi barco de paseo.

\- Podéis escoger entre otros muchos armadores.- Cuestionó Ser Davos.- La mayoría considerarían un gran honor hacerse cargo del mantenimiento de su barco.

Tormo Fregar fingió pensar, para indicar su negativa nuevamente.

\- Vaya, lo... lamento entonces.- Suspiró Ser Davos.- Muy bien, si esa es vuestra respuesta definitiva, muy a mi pesar me veo entonces en la obligación de de romper relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con Braavos de forma indefinida.

Arya vio como El Señor Del Mar se quedó lívido. Hasta a ella le sorprendió interiormente aquella respuesta, ya que no se lo esperaba. Si esa era la táctica de Ser Davos para conseguir el armador, era una táctica muy arriesgada.

\- No podéis hacer eso...- Masculló el Señor del Mar sorprendido, levantándose lentamente de la silla, inclinándose y apoyando sus manos en la mesa.- Vos no tenéis el poder de hacer algo así...

\- De hecho si lo tengo, alteza.- Interrumpió firme pero tranquilo, mientras escarbaba en el interior de su chaqueta.- Aquí tengo una carta firmada por el Rey Bram I el Tullido, concediéndome poderes ilimitados con respecto a esta misión. Entre esos poderes, incluye la decisión irrevocable de interrumpir de forma indefinida las relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con Braavos si al final las negociaciones fueran infructuosas. Podéis leerlo si así lo deseáis.

Thormo Fregar alcanzó la carta que Ser Davos le ofrecía, leyéndola detenidamente. A medida que leía, se podía observar cómo se ponía rojo como una grana y un humo imaginario salía de sus orejas.

\- ¡Esto es humillante, me han tendido una trampa!- Rugió mientras lanzaba la carta con furia contra la mesa, para luego dirigirse acusadoramente a Ser Davos.- Debería de caeros la cara de vergüenza por utilizar semejantes artimañas.

\- No, la trampa nos la quería poner a nosotros ¿O acaso se pensaba que tragaríamos con el primer armador que nos ofreciera? Ibais a darnos el armador más incompetente de Braavos, y por lo visto, pensó que seríamos tan tontos de caer en la trampa.

\- ¡Me calumniáis...!- Se defendió el Señor del Mar.

\- Verá, digamos que, entre fiestas y representaciones de teatro, también me he tomado la molestia de hacer mis propias averiguaciones.- Volvió a interrumpir Ser Davos.- Y por lo tanto pude saber los nombres de los tres candidatos que ibais a ofrecernos, a los cuales investigué conciencudamente. El primero era un aprendiz que apenas sabe el oficio, el segundo es un anciano que no se acuerda ni de su nombre, y el tercero es un armador defenestrado porque muchos de sus barcos se han hundido sin razón aparente nada más salir del Arsenal ¿Me equivoco?

El Señor del Mar no dijo nada, pero su respiración agitada denotaba que lo que decía Ser Davos estaba en lo cierto. Viendo que el Señor del Mar daba la callada por respuesta, Ser Davos continuó.

\- Por lo visto, su alteza ha pensado que, con tanta fiestas, bailes, cenas y obras de teatro no tendríamos tiempo de averiguar a quien nos ofrecerían de armador. Pues lo siento mucho, le... "estamos"- Miró a Arya de soslayo.- Muy agradecidos por tantas atenciones, pero nuestra labor primordial es asegurarnos de que la persona que vaya al Norte sea alguien competente. Su majestad el Rey piensa lo mismo, por ese motivo hablo en su nombre y me ha dado carta blanca para tomar las decisiones que crea convenientes.

Volvió a mirar a Arya.

\- Y supongo que su majestad, La Reina en El Norte pensará lo mismo...

\- Suponéis bien.- Contestó Arya con indiferencia, aunque interiormente estaba bailando de alegría, para después mirar al Señor Del Mar.- Lo mismo digo que Ser Davos, si el armador que proponemos no viene con nosotros, olvidaos de cualquier acuerdo comercial con el Norte.

Tormo Fregar los miraba con furia.

\- Esto es un chantaje, debería echaros a los dos a patadas...

\- Tranquilo, no le molestaremos más, ya que nos iremos esta madrugada.- Contestó Ser Davos con total tranquilidad.- Pero antes necesitamos que acepte nuestra propuesta. Y bien... ¿Firmamos el trato?

-2-

Dos copas de vino chocaron haciendo un brindis, y el ruido agudo que se generó con el choque de aquellas finas copas de vidrio se escuchó por toda la estancia, el salón compartido de sus aposentos privados.

\- Misión cumplida.- Alzó Ser Davos la copa con orgullo.

\- Yo brindo por vos.- Brindó Arya sonriente.- Sois un diplomático formidable, sin vos no lo habríamos conseguido. Aunque reconozco que vuestra táctica fue muy arriesgada.

\- La verdad, no esperaba llegar tan lejos.- Confesó el anciano diplomático.- Esperaba llegar a un acuerdo en términos más amigables, pero nuestro amigo ha sido un hueso duro de roer.

\- Yo solo con ver como la rabia le estaba carcomiendo ya me conformo.- Dijo Arya satisfecha mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. - Le está bien empleado, nos trató como a estúpidos pusilánimes y el que ha quedado como un estúpido es él. Así aprenderá a no subestimar a los Reyes de Poniente.

\- De todos modos...- Comentó Ser Davos pensativo mientras bebía un poco de vino.- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Es posible que hagamos ganado una batalla, pero puede que hayamos generado una guerra.

\- Porque... ¿Por mostrarle su merecido?, si es así ya nos enfrentaremos en su momento.

\- Vos lo veis muy fácil, Arya.- Contestó Ser Davos, dejando entrever un poco de preocupación.- Pero hemos agraviado al Señor del Mar, y ya sabéis que no es una persona que perdone pronto una ofensa. Es ahora turno de su Majestad, nos tocará calmar el orgullo herido de Tormo Fregar en cuanto tengamos ocasión. En fin, supongo que cuando venga a Desembarco le trataremos con los honores que merece, le pondremos paños calientes y a esperar que el agravio no haya sido tan grave.- Dejó la copa de vino en la mesa.- Bien, si me disculpáis, creo que me voy a la cama, me encuentro muy cansado y mañana debemos partir temprano.

\- Ya, no creo que después de esto, el Señor del Mar nos deje estar aquí en Braavos un minuto más de lo imprescindible.- Sonrió Arya.

\- Por eso debemos acostarnos temprano, hay que madrugar para embarcar yo ya estoy muy viejo para trasnochar. ¿Vos vais a celebrarlo?

\- Mmmmm... puede...- Contestó algo dubitativa.- A lo mejor me voy a una taberna, y después ya veremos.

\- Bien, mientras sepáis que debéis estar en el muelle a las cinco haced lo que gustéis.

\- Perfecto pues, que descanséis, Ser Davos.- Se despidió Arya, respondiendo este con un saludo con la mano mientras entraba en sus aposentos.

En el momento en el que cerró la puerta, Arya decidió que si iría a celebrarlo. Tenía ganas de ir a una taberna y beber una buena y fresquita cerveza, acompañada del barullo que se escuchaba en esos locales. Seguramente encontraría alguien con quien irse de juerga, tal vez conocido, alguna prostituta que acabara el turno, algún pescador de los que acudía al Puerto del Trapero cuando era Gata de los Canales... Incluso podría encontrarse con algún actor de la casa de Izembaro que no la reconociera con su cara original, quien sabe..., se dirigió a sus aposentos para asearse un poco antes de partir. Pero los planes cambiaron de golpe cuando, en dirección al aseo, vio de soslayo algo brillante entre los cojines de su cama. Se quedó inmóvil mientras su corazón dio un vuelco.

_"No puede ser..."_

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se acercó a la cama y cogió aquel objeto con la mano. Se quedó lívida en cuanto se lo acercó para examinarlo y se percató de lo que era.

_"Maldita sea... ¿Es que no me vais a dejar en paz?"_

Ya le extrañaba a ella que aun no supieran de su presencia en Braavos. Ellos se enteraban SIEMPRE de quien entraba y salía de la ciudad, tienen ojos y oídos por todas partes. Sin embargo, pensaba que su relación con ELLOS ya estaba acabada, así se lo dejó en claro el sacerdote con la cara de Jaken. O eso creía hasta ese preciso instante, pero por lo visto aun tenían algo que decirle, y lo peor de todo, no podía pasar por alto aquella... "Invitación".

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras apretaba la moneda con fuerza en su palma y suspiró. Ahora lo sucedido con el Señor del Mar le parecía una minucia sin importancia, algo intrascendente. Esta reunión SI le preocupaba de verdad, cada vez que tenía contacto con ellos nunca pasaba nada bueno. Se guardó la moneda de hierro en el bolsillo, se aseó y salió de la estancia teniendo un mal presentimiento.


End file.
